Matchmaking demons
by rabbitstime
Summary: Two circus demons from Kagome’s time follow them and try to play matchmaker. Along with Shippo’s help the demons try to bring Kag,Inu and Mir,San closer together. They come up with several plans to help them find love. Mir,San Kag,Inu
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is my first fan-fiction. I am not sure if I am doing this right. If there are any mistakes or anything like that, then please review and tell me. I do take advice, good and bad. There are new characters in this fic but I promise you that they are not Mary-Sues. Chapter 6 is a write-in chapter(A few ideas from readers will be used). I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS FIC. I will try to update every week to two weeks if I have a problem. This fic has Humor, Action, Romance and Drama.

Rated R;; Do to bad language, violence, lime and lemon and other naughty stuff.

Long Summery:: Two circus demons from Kagome's time follow them and try to play match-maker. Along with Shippo's help they try to bring their new friends closer together. The love crew comes up with several plans. Will their plans help or fail?

Chapter 1: DAY AT THE CIRCUS

I don't own inuyasha OR anything else that I am writing about in this fic.

Kagome turned around and bumped into Inuyasha. "Heh...lets go Kagome." He reached out and grabbed her hand. Inuyasha waved goodbye at her shocked family and started to drag her toward the door.

"I cant' go back right now. We're going to the circus." Inuyasha paused, stairing at Kagome in confusion.

"Would you like to come Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asked handing grandpa his coat.

"Come with us Brother Inuyasha." Sota said tugging on his robe.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked down at Sota. "Circus? What is a circus?"

Sota happily explained what a circus was while Kagome told Inuyasha that he couldn't come. "Why can't he come?" Sota asked

"Because...he'll freak out from all the stuff there. Not to mention his reaction to some of the people in the side show and someone might notice that he has ears and think he is part of the circus."

"If he promises to behave can he come? PLEASE." Sota begged Kagome.

"Heh...I can behave." Inuyasha told her. "Fine!" Kagome turned to glare at him. "This is the first family trip I have gone on for months and I want to have fun and not worry about anything. So listen carefully. It might seem odd to you but you can't attack anything or fight or show your ears. And no matter how it looks it is not a demon. There are no demons at the circus Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" Trembling, Sota stood staring at a large sign on a small fenced in area. "Kagome, Inuyasha come here quick."

The two quickly ran up to Sota. Who ran up to Inuyasha. "What is it Sota?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Look at this." Sota pointed to the large sign. "what!!" They both yelled.

The large black letters on the sign said:

**FOR $10 YOU CAN SEE THE DEMONS SISTERS. **

**PAGENS BLOOD ANGELS FLAME **

and a painting of two girls with large wings, tails and red hair.

"Feh...You said 'There are no demons at the circus Inuyasha.'" He mocked her. Inuyasha through back his head and started laughing. Kagome's dark glare soon stopped him.

"Are they really demons?"

"I don't think so." Kagome paused to glare at the still smiling Inuyasha. "They're part of the side show." At his blank stair"They are circus...uh...well this is not going to sound nice but they're called circus-oddities. They are just normal people born different."

"Are you sure they are not real demons?" Sota asked, stepping closer to Inuyasha.

"Stop being so scared Sota. They are not real demons. Inuyasha are they real demons?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "No."

"See. I told you."

"They are Honyous."

Kagome's mouthed dropped. "But? How? There are no demons around here in this time. How can that be? I thought that all the demons died sometime in the past."

Inuyasha sniffed the air again. _'No, he wasn't wrong_.' He thought. _'That is half-breed blood I smell but it's very faint...more human then demon_.' Inuyasha walked to a side of the fence partly hidden by trees.

"If you are going to talk to those girls then I'm coming too. Sota go find mom and grandpa and stay with them until we return. I don't want you running by yourself if they are real honyous."

Sota quickly ran off while Kagome climbed up onto Inuyasha's back. He quickly jumped over the fence and set Kagome back on her feet. Silently he motioned her to follow. On the other side of the fence they heard the sound of people talking, children yelling and a soft growling. Slowly they walked to the very large cage in the middle of the fenced in area. In front of the cage stood a large group of people. A man wearing a circus uniform was telling a story about the sisters while the crowed talked and pointed. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the pitiful sight.

The large cage held a small table, a pile of hay two large trunks and an old dresser. Everything in the large cage was painted a deep red except for the bed of hay at the back of the cage. A girl with red feathered wings and short loin's tail sat in the middle of the bed of hay. She was dressed in black canvas cargo pants, black boots, and a black halter-top. Around her neck she wore a black choker and a long gold chain with half a medallion and spiked leather bands around her writs. Her long, hair and eyes glowed blood red in the glaring sunlight. The older sister paced in front of the cage's bars. Her hair, eyes and clothing the same as her sister, but that is where the similarities ended. Instead of red bird wings she had bat wings which spanned from the heals of her boots to over two feet above her head. Her lion's tail trailed a good five feet behind her as she paced the cage.

Inuyasha stepped closer to the cage sniffing the air. He watched the younger sister wrap a long linen strip around her arm. _'That's why her blood smelled so strong_' He thought. _'She is bleeding_.' Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha, breaking his thoughts. "She's hurt."

A teenage boy, ignoring the warning from the circus employee, walked right up to the cage with a stick.

"You bitches must be from hell cause your as ugly as hell." He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Half the crowed started laughing while the rest looked away. The laughter and teasing of a half-breed caused Inuyasha to stiffen and fight back the memories of his childhood back.

"Hey you! leave those girls alone. You shouldn't be so mean to them. Don't do that, kid." Kagome yelled when the boy lifted the stick to through it. He ignored her and threw the stick at the hanyou sitting on the bed of hay. The older sister spread her wings and flapped them once. The gush of wind blew the stick back at the teenager, hitting him in the gut.

Inuyasha smiled at the sight of the boy's dazed expression. Listening to the girl's laughter reminded him of the pleasure he felt after getting back at those who had tormented him. The crash of a leather hitting metal brought him back from his memories.

"Pagan!!" The circus men yelled. "You are not to do that. Do one more thing wrong and you'll be punished. Now... what are you doing Angel" He yelled at the feather winged girl. Angel had risen from the hay bed and marched over to the bars.

"Don't yell at Pagan!!" She pulled a black chain hanging down near the bars. The metal awning came flying down covering the bars and hiding the sisters from view.

"Stupid freaks!" "that was so ugly." "Their mother should have drowned them when they were born." "Dirty things like that shouldn't be allowed to live." On and on came the cruel comments of the crowd as they walked away from the cage. Inuyasha stood still anger and hate slowly building up inside him with every word the group said. A soft touch on his shoulder stopped him from doing something he would later regret.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered by his side. She slid her hand down his shoulder and took his hand. There was nothing they could do for the honyus now. Maybe later when Inuyasha wasn't so upset they could see what could be done to help the girls.

"Let's go home. I'll make you the Ramen noodles you like." She smiled up at him, squeeze his hand and then lead him away from the cage and the painful memories it had caused him. "we have to find mom, grandpa and Sota first."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Inside the stuffy cage Pagan turned to her sister. "Are you Ok?"

"Yes, my arm is fine." Angel looked down at her arm. "Can't believe that that little asshole threw a lit bottle of alcohol at me. How the fuck did he sneak that thing passed the Gary? Then that teenage boy...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?"

"Gary should've made the whole crowd leave after that insane jerk. Why did he let the friends of that piro prick stay so that they could keep tormenting us?" Pagan asked pacing the cage.

"The money of course. Couldn't risk giving those morons their money back." Angel sighed and kicked the side of the cage. "two more days and then we can leave this place. To go to another city where kids can cry at the sight of us, women can scream and faint and people can throw rocks, sticks and anything else they can find. Trapped in this dirty box for days. we not even allowed out anymore."

Know that her sister was getting pissed about something that couldn't be changed Pagan tried to think of a way to cheer her up. "Why don't you go outside for awhile Angel. It's getting dark. No one will be able to see you flying around at night. It'll be lots of fun."

"But...what if Gary comes to check on us," Angel protested. She would really love to spread her wings and feel the wind against her skin but Gary had forbidden them from fly around in city areas. Everything was forbidden when normal people were around.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here and yell at him if he tries to come in here." Pagan walked over to the cage door and picked the lock.

"But..."

"Go already." Pagan pushed her out the door.

**IIIIIIIIIII exploring a taste of freedom IIIIIIIIII**

Flying low in the sky Angel watched the people walking home from the circus. Up ahead she spotted a temple. _'I never saw a real temple before_.' She thought to herself. _'I hope every one is asleep. I could explore it._' She landed in a large tree and looked around.

_'All quiet. now I ca...'_ She heard voices and froze. Looking down she thought. _'They were at the circus. They were the only one who didn't ins...EARS he has dog ears...._' The shock almost cause her to fall out or the tree.

"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled. "Stop eating those chips and put them back in my back pack. Those chip are to thank Keade for helping me out." Inuyasha shrugged and kept eating the chips as he walked to the shrine.

"Feh...These chips are to thank me for carrying your bag." He opened the door to the shrine and walked in. Kagome followed him, still mumbling about how rude some people can be. Angrily she slammed the door shut. Angel jumped down and run to the side of the shrine. Peeking threw one of many cracks she watched the girl and boy jump into the well a bright light came from the well and then everything became dark and quiet. 'I need to talk to him.' Angel opened the door and ran down the steps. "Hello, I nee.." Looking into the well she saw only dirt. "It's a

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"...Doorway Pagan." Angel told her sister. "A doorway to a place with people like us. I bet you that's where our grandparents come from...and it's where we belong."

"From a hole in the ground?" Pagan watched her sister place the things she had stolen out off of close-lines and out of back yards into their trunks.

"No you fool. Here." She handed Pagan a pink satchel. It was probably some kid's school bag. "There were four of these handing from a close-line. And I got us some more socks, pants and other stuff we might need. We should break into the circus storage tent or a store. I am not going to show up in our new home with nothing. And I..." Pagan grabbed her sister and shook her.

"What are you talking about? We don't even know if that boy is like us or where they went. We don't know anything. It could be dangerous or...I don't know. We don't knOw anything about those two or where they went. We don't know..."

"I know that if I have to live like this much longer I'll go insane. It's just gotten worst sins mom and dad died." Tears glisten in here eyes. "They didn't do anything mean to us or yell or anything. That girl trIed to stop that little moron from throwing a stick at me. I just...maybe..." Angel covered her face with hands.

"I'll go clean out the storage tent and pop open the safe. We need the money and this place F#king owes us. Then we will go to our new home and everything will be fine, just fine."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The girls landed next to the shrine. "See? That's the little house with the magic well." Angel said pointing at the shrine.

"That's a really small house." Pagan said, stairing at the shrine. "Who would live in su...'

"SSSHHHHH!!!!! Someone's coming! HIDE...up that tree. QUICK!" Grabbing their things, they toss the items behind some bushes. They spread their wing and flew to the top of the holy tree. Hiding high up in it's branches the girls looked down and saw old man walk by. Pagan noticed the fence around the tree and the string tied around it.

"Angel, what kind of tree is this?"

"I don't know. Why? Is something wrong?" Angel asked, stairing at her older sister.

"Well look at the thing around the tree and it's fenced in. Is this tree poisonous?!" Pagan cringed and started rubbing her hands on her pants.

"NO!! It must be important or holy or something like that." Angel looked down at the shrine wondering if this was a good idea. It was her idea to go but now she was having some doubts.

"So it's like a...lucky tree?"

"I guess but it's not important. So forget it. Should we go through the well now or wait till night? It should be dark in a few hours."

Pagan ignored her and broke off two pieces of the tree. "Put this in your pocket." "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "PLEASE..."

"Fine! but I don't think that this will help us." Angel put the piece of tree in her pocket.

"It might bring us luck and we need all the luck we can get. Now do we have everything we need or are we missing something?" Angel shook her head. "Wonderful. Lets go to our new home."


	2. Uninvited Guests

SORRY I took so long to update. We've been having a lot of Hurricanes lately and our power was out for awhile. I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS FIC. I will try to update every week to two weeks if I have a problem. This fic has Humor, Action, Romance and Drama. Rated R;; Do to bad language, violence, lime and lemon and other naughty stuff. Pairing are: Inuyasha&Kagome II Sango&Miroku

I'd like to thank my best friend for betaing this for me. This chapter is written way better then the last chapter. I wouldn't have posted this fic without your support and help. Thank you so much, Phaedra

**Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests**

(I Don't Own Inuyasha or anything else in this fic.)

"Lady Keade," the scared man rushed into the room interrupting Keade and Kagome's discussion, "there are strange demons heading toward the village!"

In a flash, Inuyasha and the gang followed the man outside to the edge of the village to await the demons. The small group heard the demons before they even saw them.

"I can't understand what they are saying. I've never heard a demon language like that before." Sango said. "Inuyasha, do you know what they're saying?"

The hanyou swiveled his ears forward to use his supersensitive hearing, while everyone grew very quiet. After a moment, the silence was shattered by Inuyasha's gruff voice, "Nah, it sounds like a bunch of gibberish."

"Matte, Inuyasha! I don't think it is" As Kagome again listened intensely to the demons' conversation, her brow furrowed in confusion and shock. "Ano, it's...English!" The others turned to her, their faces mimicking Kagome's stunned expression. "But, how can demons in Feudal Japan know English?"

"Isn't that the exam you were studying for last week Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked.

"Yes"

"Hhmmm, then do you understand what they are saying?"

"Pretty much. They are complaining about their feet and walking and...bugs? They seem lost and angry and one of them is, um..." The girl strained to make sense of the strange whiny sounds coming from the tall, winged demon, and grinned victoriously when it finally became clear, "...dying for a Café Mocha!" Her face fell. "Wait.....what??!"

"Feh! What the hell is a Ca-fay moocow?" Kagome opened her mouth to explain, but at that moment Inuyasha caught a whiff of an odd, yet somehow familiar scent coming from the direction of the two demons. He started, realizing what exactly was familiar about them. "Nani? The hanyous from that cage?!"

"The girls you were telling us about? But...they were in your world, Kagome. How did they get here?"

"I don't know Shippo."

The two hanyous walked out of the forest dragging three very cumbersome trunks and several duffel bags. So preoccupied with their very _vocal _complaints concerning their lack of pack mule youkai blood, the girls were halfway between the forest and the village before they even noticed the group of shocked onlookers.

They stopped.

And stared.

The others stared back.

"Uh, okay. They're just staring at us and not saying anything, Angel. Oohhh no...that's a bad sign. And also......kinda creepy!"

"Just relax, Pagan. Don't worry and keep walking - everything is going to be alright. See that kid? He has a tail just like us. So they will welcome us into their town and we'll get an apartment and jobs and everything will be fine. Unless you keep complaining. In that case, I'm going to hit you up-side your fat head! Now, let's just go introduce ourselves and make nice with the natives, shall we?"

The two stopped in front of Inuyasha and smiled. "Hi. I'm Angel Flame and this is my older sister Pagan Blood. We were wondering if we could...uumm...move into your lovely little town?"

The shard hunters just stared at the strange people in front of them, their mouths hanging open dumbly.

It became obvious that particular question would go unanswered for the moment. "O-kay....how about we start off with an easier question then? Er, what are your names?"

Still no reply from the four, eh....and a half...people standing before them.

"Well, this is just fabulous, Angel! No one is saying anything and they're looking at us like we're crazy." As her panic grew, Pagan began rambling in English. "Oh yes, they will welcome us and it will be all sunshine and giggles from here on out. Oh yeah, you really called that one Sis....boy it must be hard to be so right all the time! 'Cause these people are acting so incredibly happy to see us and I bet they can't wait to have big neighborhood cookouts and tailgate parties and......"

"Pagan!!"

Angry flames dance around Angel as she bares her fangs to her sister. "For the love of Kami would you STOP??! We have been over this a million times...we're in Japan - NOT England or Spain or France or anywhere else. You have to speak the language of the country we are in if you want people to answer you. Now calm down and stop the incessant rambling!"

After this outburst, Pagan promptly pursed her lips into a crooked smile and proceeded to do just that. '_Good, that shut her up'_ Angel thought as she brushed her wet hair out of her face. '_Now_ _I seriously need sleep and a soda and a cigarette...not necessarily in that order!' _She sighed. This was not at all going according to plan and on top of that Pagan is starting to wig out. _' Damn, why can't anything ever just be easy?'_

Kagome, realizing that this pregnant pause had gone on for too long, was the first to regain her senses. She turned to the introspective female called Angel and plastered on her best "greeting tourists at the shrine" smile. "Ano, Hi! I'm Kagome and this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. You're from the circus, right?" The girls nodded. "How did you..."

"Feh...cut the crap. What are you two doing here?"

"Well you see I..." Angel commenced telling Inuyasha's group the long story of seeing his ears and the Bone-Eaters Well, about what their lives had been like at the circus and why they had decided to take the chance at a better life through the well. "...so, can we please stay here?" Both sisters smiled and batted their eyelashes at the handsome inuhanyou.

Little did they know, coyness would get them nowhere with Inuyasha. However, fortunately for them the _other_ male in the group was quite susceptible to these kinds of charms. As Miroku's eyes slowly perused the low cut halter-tops the girls wore, and the large breasts and flat stomachs said clothing revealed, he smirked inwardly and thought '_Hhmmm...I've never asked a hanyou before. Now, how would that work exactly?' _It momentarily occurred to him that perhaps following through with this intended course of action may yield some.....unpleasant results. But in the end, his hopelessly prurient mind won out.

"Aahh ladies, of course you can stay. But first..."

"We'll do anything!" They cried, surrounding the monk like eager children.

Taking ahold of their hands, he flashed his most charming grin and asked, "Will you bear my child?"

_Crack!_

Miroku lay unconscious on the ground in front of the brand-new villagers, an angry red handprint swelling on his cheek. Sango turned and stalked back to Keade's hut, mumbling under her breath about hentai monks.

"Um, was he hitting on us? What just happened?" The sisters asked at the same time.

"Feh" Inuyasha turned and followed the swirling trail of kicked-up dust Sango had made back to the village. "Wait! Inuyasha!" Shippo ran after him.

"Does that mean we can stay here?" Angel asked Kagome.

Kagome stared bemusedly at the retreating backs of her friends. "Uh, why don't you two follow me. We'll go talk to Keade."

On that note, the sisters hefted their luggage and followed her into the small but quaint village.....mindful to step over the hentai houshi sprawled out in a very undignified heap under their feet.


	3. quiet welcome

**Chapter 3: Quiet Welcome**

Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha. Simple and to the point, because a vague disclaimer is nobody's friend.......

The villagers carefully observed the hanyous following Kagome to Lady Kaede's hut. Generally, they were an accepting people, but surely this sort of demon (or half-demon, as the case may be) infestation would set even the most open-minded tongues wagging. They wondered how these newcomers would affect their lives. The shard hunting group, plus two, quickly made their way through the village, ignoring the indiscreet murmurings of the crowd.

Kaede looked up from her bucket of herbs as the reed door was pushed aside to let everyone enter. She stared at the two new comers, who were dressed strangely and dragging strange packs. Once they were all seated around the warm hearth in Kaede's hut, the sisters began regaling Kaede with their tale of adventure, and eventually asked about living in the village.

"...so that is how Pagan and I came to be here. Please let us stay! We promise to help out around the village and not cause any trouble. We just want to live normal lives without being tormented for our mere existence. We can't help the way we were born." Her sister nodded in agreement. "We're not looking for hand-outs or anything like that. We can work and do...stuff...that's...helpful." Running out of things to say, Angel glanced at her sister - signaling her to interject something that would convince the old lady to let them stay.

"And we have candy." She added helpfully while her sister covered her eyes.

'_Why me?_' Angel thought to herself. '_Other girls have sisters who are smart and gifted... or at least act their own age. But ooohhh nnnoooo! I have to have a sister who, when our futures hang in the balance, states that we have CANDY! That is seriously the most helpful thing she could come up with?? Ugh, JACKASS!!! She is so de...'_

"Candy!" Shippo yelled happily, jumping up and down with joy. He had just finished eating the candy bar Kagome had given him before the sisters arrived, and was ready for another fix.

"It's in the third trunk. I'll get you some." Pagan stood up, almost knocking her sister over with her wings. Flipping open the lid, she revealed a veritable treasure trove of confectionary delights.

Shippo followed Pagan over to the large trunk and peeked inside. What he saw set his little heart aflutter and his round eyes bursting practically out of his head. "It's full of candy and food! Kami, I've never seen anything more beautiful...."

"She has more candy in her pockets. Can't live without it. Also, she's got this entire cookbook full of sweets and desserts recipes. The thing is massive, yet we must schlep it everywhere we go – you know, just in case there's some sort of crisis and we need to have an emergency bake-off. Damn thing's like a diabetic nightmare!" Angel quipped, wondering why her sister always thought that candy was the cure to all problems.

Pagan graced her scowling sister with a rather caustic glare of her own before turning her attention to the trunk's contents. "C'mon Shippo, check out my stash! Mmmm... candy corn candy bars....pops...gum...gumdrops...chocolate bars...sour balls...butterscotch..." The little fox thought he'd died and gone to Heaven as Pagan handed him a sample of each candy she had in that glorious trunk of dreams. "More cookies...canned stew...soda...canned vegetables and fruit...Ramen...Sake" Then her ears stilled, finally picking up the sounds she had been waiting for. _'Yes! I knew that would do the trick....food is the best way to get into anyone's good graces, and judging from the rumblies in their tumblies they're hungry now. Thank you Mr. Pavlov_!

Pagan looked over her shoulder at the group and quickly turned back, hiding a smirk at their eager expressions. _'Mission accomplished – they're practically salivating over there! Okay, now remember to look innocent and not like this was all part of your ingenious plot...' ._

"Say, are you guys hungry? We could make dinner - our treat. We have soda and stew. Or we can have Ramen noodles..."

"Oi."

"That sounds wonderful." Kagome smiled. She had felt a little guilty up until now since she hadn't exactly returned from her time loaded with treats for everyone. She had needed the room in her large yellow backpack for her textbooks so she could get some studying done in between shard hunts, and wasn't able to bring everything. Poor Shippo and Inuyasha had looked so sad when she told them chocolate and Ramen provisions were low.

"I got every flavor of Ramen they had at the store and three different kinds of stew and lots of this canned stuff. What do you guys want? But before you choose, I should warn you that I, personally, don't have a favorite, but my dear sister over there will bite your hand off if you attempt to take any of the creamy chicken flavor Ramen, so proceed with caution."

"Ah, yes", Angel interjected. "Choose wisely my young padawans, and remember to use the fo..."

"ANGEL! Do you think maybe someday, we could get through a whole entire day without a Star Wars reference??" Pagan questioned her sister, who shot her a scathing look and replied, "No. And stupid is that question!"

Things in Kaede's little hut suddenly got very tense, as the occupants began bracing themselves for an impromptu catfight. However, much to their relief the two siblings engaged in a brief staring contest, but after the narrowed eyes and rumbling growls, they both seemed to come to a silent agreement, and Pagan at last turned her attentions back to the meal. She began to happily pass around the food and drinks, as the group of friends looked at each other and shrugged.

After dinner was digested, and everyone was full and in a good mood, Kagome thought it best to finish talking to the sisters about staying in the village.

"...You must understand, it's a totally different world here in this time. It's more dangerous here and you don't have all of the modern luxuries that you are used to. "

"I think that I understand what you are trying to say, but please hear us out." Angel begged. "We have spent our whole lives seeing everything through bars. Always on the move, insulted and cursed; we have been run out of small towns, shot at, not given food for days and everything that has happened to us has been because of what we are. I don't know if you can understand what it's like to be hated because you're considered only half human. You seem accepted here. We didn't see anyone mistreating you when we walked into the village. Please just give us a chance."

By this time, both girls had lost the battle with their tears. As Inuyasha watched the salty drops making tracks on their cheeks, he felt something stirring deep within him – memories of a lifetime spent on the outside looking in. He wasn't quite sure how to identify the feelings this aroused, and frankly didn't care to, but he immediately knew what had to be done.

"They stay." He said in a tone that brooked no argument, then stood and left the hut.

The discussion lasted all day long and into the night until it was finally settled. The girls would stay in the old hut at the edge of the village as long as they met with a few conditions. They had to promise to behave and help out around the village, follow the town's rules and listen to Lady Kaede. Inuyasha promised to beat them to a pulp if they couldn't live peacefully and up to expectations. Most importantly, if they caused any trouble or stole or killed anyone they would be permanently exiled from the village.

"It's late and you seem tired from your journey. Follow me children, I will show you to your new home" said Kaede as she led the sisters out of the hut.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Miroku said after they had left.

Sango picked up a nearby Kirara and appeared to think deeply for a moment before replying, "I understand your concern, Houshi-sama, and it's true that I do not yet know what type of youkai they descend from, but they seem harmless enough. I think we can trust them not to cause any trouble."

"Kagome? They are from your country. Do you think it was wise for Lady Kaede to let them stay?"

"Well, I'm not entirely convinced. But we certainly can't send them back to the circus. I saw how they were treated there and it was horrible. Besides, how much trouble can they really cause?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

****

The next morning, the sisters had a very rude awakening when they awoke to a world lacking in modern conveniences. It took no time at all for them to wake half the village with their special brand of complaining.

After a few hours of that, Angel decided nothing would be accomplished with all that blood in her caffeine system, and Pagan agreed a sugar rush was in order as well.

"Lets go find Lady Kaede. We can bring some of our food and soda and share it like we did yesterday." Pagan said cheerfully.

Angel set down her hair brush. "Ok. But don't give Shippo anymore of MY pocky."

Sitting around in Kaede's hut, they ate the canned fruit and food that the old miko had made. Kagome told the sisters about how she first went through the well, the shard quest and Naraku. Shippo told them about how he met Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I have to check on Miku. She was feeling poorly yesterday." Said Kaede.

"Yeah, we should get going, too. We need to clean our new hut, buy a dresser and put our stuff away. Can you direct us to the store, Kagome?"

"Ah...we need to talk about that and then I'll give you a tour of the village."

"WHAT???!! No food stores or clubs or cigarettes or malls or..."

"Strip clubs or candy stores? This is almost as bad as the cage! I mean, I've heard a "one Starbucks town"...but a NO Starbucks town??!!! That's just crazy talk! We wanted to be part of all the fun stuff and now that we are free to do those things they don't even have them. Oh please tell me they have shampoo?"

Kagome shook her head remembering when she first came to this time and how she dealt with everything. "You get used to it after awhile and it's not so bad. Don't worry I'll be sure to bring you back some shampoo. You know you can go back through the well if you need anything. I promise to tell my mom about you two so she will help you out."

"And not be able to return back to this time? No thank you. I'll deal with the loss of modern stuff." Pagan said following Kagome around the village. The sisters smiled at the villagers they passed. "Huk this is Pagan and Angel they will be staying in the village. Huk is the village blacksmith."

While Kagome showed the sisters around the village, Shippo decided to explore their trunks. '_They were so nice yesterday. They won't mind if I have one...two more pieces of candy...and I'll make sure no one touches their stuff.'_

Shippo quietly opened the first trunk. Ugh, just clothes!! He stealthily tip-toed over to the second trunk, looked around to make sure no one had crept into the hut, then quietly opened it. '_Yes candy!_' Candy and cans and boxes stared up at him as he drooled. Shippo wiped away his drool and reached in to grab a box of strawberry Pocky when a hand grabbed his tail and lifted him in the air.

"Oi, Shippo. What are you doing?" Inuyasha did not look happy. His frown and dark brows drawn together in annoyance meant trouble for the kit.

'_I need to think of something quick so Inuyasha won't hit me_' Shippo thought. He looked at the trunk of food. "Inuyasha...look at all the Ramen in the trunk."

The inuhanyou dropped Shippo and looked into the trunk. Ramen of every kind seemed to smile up at him. His stomach growled loudly.

"If you don't tell Kagome that I took some candy then I won't tell her you took some Ninja Food."

Inuyasha nodded and handed Shippo three small boxes and three cups of Ramen. Smiling conspiratorially at each other, they turned and came face to face with Miroku. The monk smiled at the thieving pair, his violet eyes lighting up at the prospect of teasing the two.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shook his head and frowned at them while concealing his tell-tale smirk. Shippo was thinking of Kagome's reaction and looked guilty. Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome's reaction and looked scared. Miroku knew that the young Miko would "sit" Inuyasha into oblivion if she learned of this.

Shippo knew he had to think fast. '_Well_, _worth a try_. _It worked with Inuyasha, maybe it will work for Miroku, too._' Shippo walked to the trunk and pointed at the candy. "There's candy for you too, Miroku. Don't tell Kagome. PLEASE."

"Feh!" Inuyasha tossed Miroku a bottle of Sake, then pushed the monk out of his way and left the hut with Shippo trailing behind. Miroku just shrugged and disposed of the evidence, er....shut the trunk and followed his cohorts into the forest to enjoy their treats.

Kagome and the hanyou sisters spent the day touring the village and introducing themselves to the villagers. They explained why they were in the village, and answered any and all questions the people had about the girl hanyous. By nightfall, the girls were all tired from their mid-morning jaunt, unpacking and the strenuous task of giving the hut a much-needed makeover.

"Ha! Take that Ty Pennington!" Angel yelled jovially.

"Thank you for helping us out Kagome." The sisters said at the same time. The three girls were sitting around an unlit fire. Hot and tired, they looked every bit as worn out as they felt. "I am so hungry. Angel give me your lighter so I can cook something."

"Kaede is cooking some fish that Inuyasha caught." Kagome happily offered, standing and walking to the reed door. "What's wrong?" Neither girl had moved.

"Uh, I hate fish. I can't eat it. I'll just die from grossness, I swear I will! Fish is absolutely the most FOUL thing on God's green and verdant Earth! Seriously Kagome, I can't eat anything that swims!" Angel's tail and hand waved erratically in the air as she spoke.

Kagome had noticed that both girls spoke with their hands and tails. It made it very, very, very hard to ignore them. "Okay then, why don't you bring some of your food?"

"The baka won't be mad?" Pagan asked, before she noticed the shocked faces of her companions.

"What?!?!"

"Don't call Kaede a baka!" Kagome said angrily.

"But...Inuyasha kept calling her a baka last night."

"Do you even know what it means, Pagan?" _'Once again I say, HOW is it that I can be related to her??!' _Angel wondered.

"...No...I thought it meant lady.....What?"

While Angel _helpfully_ fell to the ground laughing, Kagome began thinking back on all the trouble she had in her English class, and her expression softened. Obviously Pagan hadn't_ intended_ to be rude.

"It means stupid."

"Oh. HEY!!! That's what Inuyasha called me yesterday. No wonder him and Shippo started laughing when I started to answer to baka!" More laughter from both girls. "That asshole."

"Well. Now you know not to fall for that again. Oh, if you could, please forgive Inuyasha long enough to bring him some of your Ramen." Kagome stood. "I didn't have enough room in my bag to bring everything I wanted to. Inuyasha pouted like my brother Souta does when Mom forgets his favorite candy. He looks so cute when he does that. I just want to hug hi...oh." Kagome blushed. '_I can't believe I said that out loud_.'

But only one sister heard that accidental admission, as the other was distracted by more important matters. "HEY...Someone's been eating our food!!!!! What kind of asshole eats someone else's food? Morons, Evil, evil but-sniffers."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

The group sat around eating dinner, though no one did much talking. Angel and Pagan kept glaring at the men, wondering which of them was the culprit (or culprits, more likely) responsible for the grievous theft of their very valuable Pocky supply. If they were the ones who dared to go through someone's things and EAT their Pocky and candy bars and Ramen...oh you can bet there'd be a rumble! _'Those sneaky bastards!'_ The sisters frowned at everyone.

Kagome knew who had eaten the sisters' food, but made the wise decision not to tell them. She would deal with the guilty parties later. For now, she let them think that all was well and no one knew anything.

After everyone finished their food and went to bed, the sounds of the night were all that could be heard. Nothing seemed to be stirring until suddenly the one word Inuyasha hated most rang out and destroyed the peaceful tranquility of the night. "Osuwari!!" Inuyasha began yelling and snarling even before he crashed head first into the ground.

"Bitch!" he growled as he looked at Kagome through dirt. '_She found out about the Ramen._'

"I can't believe that you made Shippo take candy to not tell on you. Don't you dare take Angel and Pagan's food without asking, or anyone else's food for that matter. Inuyasha!! You are setting a bad example for Shippo. DON'T even say anything because I truly do not want to hear it!! Just don't do it again." Kagome stormed away leaving Inuyasha plotting revenge on a certain fox brat.


	4. Crying and Questions

**AN**:: Sorry it took so long to update. I will finish this fic even if it takes me awhile. My betaer and I are very busy. I am going to be posting 5 in two weeks. I promise. Phaedra, my betaer is very, very busy so this chapter and 5 are only semi-betaed. In others words not as great as chapters 1-3. Sorry. Anyways, I hope that everyone likes it.

Again thank you so much for betaing this Phaedra

**CHAPTER 4: CRYING AND QUESTIONS AND MORE CRYING AND QUESTIONS AND EVEN MORE **

** (I don't own Inuyasha or anything in this fic.** )

"That is the saddest thing I have ever heard." Pagan cried, wrapping her arms around Sango. "Your whole family and your village gone. You poor, poor child - all alone in the world." Tears ran down her face as she hugged Sango harder. The taijiya's blouse became soaked with tears as she patted the other girl's shoulder. Sitting next to her sister, Angel wiped away silent tears.

Sango had been walking through the village waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to return from the well when the sisters had invited her into their hut to 'get to know her.' When they had asked Sango how she had come to be traveling with the gang, she calmly told them. Sango had promised herself that the telling of her life would not make her cry or be upset.

After all nothing could be changed and she would one day help kill Naraku and avenge her village and family. But this resolution proved more difficult to adhere to than the slayer had counted on, for now with both of the other girls crying, she felt the first pricklings of tears gather in her eyes.

"No one to care about you or make you cookies. All alone, a victim of cruel fate. WWWAAAA." The sisters cried. Sango thought of her mother and how young she had been when she died. The faces of the villagers, her father and Kohaku ran through her mind. '_Never again will I see them or talk to them. I am the only one left.'_

"You're right. I _am_ all alone." At this realization, Sango could no longer resist the onslaught of the powerful emotions she'd kept at bay for so long. Although it was not generally in her nature to show weakness, the tortured girl begrudgingly began to cry. Angel joined the hug just as Miroku entered the hut. He started to say hello when he noticed the tearful eyes and angry faces.

"What!?!?" All three girls yelled at him.

'_RUN AWAY, RUN FAR AWAY_' Miroku's mind yelled. Keeping his eyes on the upset group, he slowly backed up out of the hut, turned and got the hell out of dodge.

"Stupid male." "BAKA" could be heard from inside the hut.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Back inside the hut. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The girls wiped away their tears. "Don't cry, Sango. Me and Angel...

"It's Angel and I.' Her little sister corrected.

"_Angel and I_ are going to make you a member of our Family. In the circus everyone considered each other a family member. So from now on you and Kagome are going to be our sisters, Kaede our grandmother, and Shippo our nephew."

"What about Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"No dear, they are way too hot. You never claim hot guys as brothers or nephews or anything like that because if you did, then it would be bad and wrong to have hot dreams about them and watch them undress through your binoculars."

"Sisters?" Sango nodded, feeling happy. She had always thought of Kagome as a sister but had never come out and called her that. It would be nice to claim Kagome and Shippo as family. Sango planned to ask her two friends if it would be alright to call them her family.

"We're going to ask the blacksmith to make you guys a necklace like ours so everyone will know that we're family." Angel told her.

"Did everyone in your village hunt demons? And what kinds of demons did you hunt? Did you guys eat the demons?" The two sisters spent the day talking to Sango and asking her all kinds of questions about demons. They talked about Sango's village and her childhood and brother.

"That Bitch Naraku should be shot. I hope he dies a horrible death. Slowly and painfully and with a lot of screaming..."

"Clearly he suffered a traumatic childhood. Probably felt out of control and helpless."

"Oh no." Pagan leaned close to Sango and whispered in her ear. "Sometimes Angel gets like this. She took one of those online classes in psychology. When she gets started, just smile and nod, ok?"

Sango smiled and nodded at Pagan, having no idea what she was talking about. _'I wish that I could see Kagome's time. Just one visit couldn't hurt. Everything is so...different there.'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII The next day IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"That is the saddest thing I have ever heard." Pagan cried, wrapping her arms around Shippo. "Your mom and dad dead – orphaned and taken in by two loving teenagers. You poor, poor child. All alone in the world. And poor Kagome; so young and already a mom." Tears ran down her face as she hugged Shippo harder. Sitting next to her sister, Angel wiped away silent tears.

"Kagome is a mom?" Shippo asked. He had come around asking for some candy when the sisters had invited him into their hut to 'get to know him.' When they had asked about why he was with Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippo told them about the Thunder Brothers and how he'd come to be traveling with the gang. Now he was upset and confused. '_Kagome has a kid?_'

"She's_ your_ mom, silly." Angel took Shippo from her sister and started to rub his little head. "You have the cutest little kitty feet." She rubbed his paws. "Kagome takes care of you and loves you. Of course she's your mom. Don't you call her Mom?"

"No." Shippo had thought of Kagome as his mother but he never could bring himself to ask her if he could call her that. '_What if she said no?_' Shippo worried.

"Have some candy little nephew. One of the women in the village gave me some cloth to get her son out of a tree. I'm going to make you a stuffed toy, ok? So no more tears, only happy smiles and happy little clouds...."

Deciding to ignore the 'happy little clouds' comment, Shippo asked why Pagan called him 'nephew'. He was shocked that they would think of him as family after knowing him for only a few days.

"Kagome is our say-sister...and you're like her son...so that makes you our nephew!" Pagan was looking through one of their trunks for the cloth.

"Pagan and I are going to make you a member of our Family. In the circus everyone considered each other a family member. So from now on, Sango and Kagome will be our sisters, Kaede our grandmother, and you our nephew. You are now officially a member of our say-family." At Shippo's confused look she explained, "We like you so we **SAY** you are a part of our family so therefore you are family. Say-Family."

"At the circus we always got a lot of runaways and people who either had no family or were running away from the family they did have. They were lost and alone. So by making them part of a family, they worked together and everyone belonged. It made everyone happy to be part of a lov...of a family." Pagan's tail wagged about knocking over a broom, which fell on Angel's tail.

"Oi!" Angel threw the pillow she had been sitting on at her sister. "Watch what you are doing klutz."

"You shouldn't throw things. It's rude and you are setting a bad example for Shippo." Pagan finally found the cloth and held it up for Shippo's inspection. "See, it's green. What kind of toy do you want me to make you Shippo?" Pagan placed a sewing basket on the floor next to her.

"A dog, please." Shippo couldn't wait to show Inuyasha his stuffed doggie.

"We're going to ask the blacksmith to make you guys a necklace like ours so everyone will know that we're family." Angel told him. The two sisters spent the day talking to Shippo and asking him all kinds of questions about demons and this time.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII The day after that IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"That is the saddest thing I have ever heard." Pagan cried, wrapping her arms around Miroku. "Spending your whole life waiting to be sucked into your hand. You poor, poor child. All alone in the world with death calling your name." Tears ran down her face. Sitting next to her sister, Angel wiped away silent tears.

"I can't stand to see such lovely women cry." Miroku wrapped an arm around Pagan, then he reached over and placed an arm around Angel. "As difficult as things are, I find comfort being around such pretty girls."

Miroku had been walking through the village waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to get back from her time when the sisters had invited him into their hut to 'get to know him.' When they asked how he came to be traveling with the gang, the monk happily told them. Making sure, of course, to mention and stress things that would tug at any girl's heart. He slid his hands down to grab the girl's bottoms when...

"Angel!? Are you thinking about macking on my man?" Pagan shoved Angel out of Miroku's arms.

"I saw him first."

"Oh, no you did not. We saw him at the same time. As long as he doesn't have a girl then he's up for grabs. Miroku, you don't have a girlfriend or wife or anything like that do you?"

"Bitch!!!!" Pagan knocked Angel over, but not before she grabbed ahold of Pagan's hair.

"Uh, I hear Sango calling me." Miroku beat a hasty retreat from the hut. He had no desire for Sango or Kagome to hear of his causing a fight between the two sisters. _'I can just imagine it'_ A picture of him lying in the dirt while Kagome and Sango stood over him yelling flashed into his mind. He was so busy worrying about what would happen to him if the girls found out he was causing trouble again, that he didn't notice four eyes happily watching him dash away.


	5. Type much

**Chapter 5: Type Much**? 

**(( I Don't Own Inuyasha or anything in this fic. This chapter sucks but please read it. Good parts included. ))**

"Brother Inuyasha!" Souta ran up to the hanyou and embraced him. Inuyasha, still not used to being touched by humans, stiffened at the boy's embrace. He patted the young boy on the top of his head. "I have a new video game, Inuyasha. It has sword fighting and everything. Do you want to play it?"

"Later." Inuyasha ruffled the young boy's hair. Smiling, he looked up at Kagome and his breath caught at the tender look on her face as she watched him with her brother. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Nee-chan, why are you back so soon?" He released Inuyasha to embrace his sister.

"Nice to see you too, Souta." Kagome put her arm around Souta and the three of them walked into the house.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I won, I won." Souta jumped up and down, yelling of his victory loud enough for the hold world to hear. "I beat Inuyasha in sword-fighting."

"Feh. It's not real." The game had looked so easy. How could he have lost? '_Baka! This thing has too many buttons._' Inuyasha frowned at the controller. "You..."

"Inuyasha." Kagome's mom called. She had heard the boys and knew if she didn't interfere, then Inuyasha would demand a rematch. Last time he had lost the boys had played till 3:00am. "Take this basket up to Kagome, Please. Oh, and tell her that dinner will be ready in two hours."

At the mention of food, Inuyasha brightened up. Kagome's mom told him that she was making him something special. He took the basket from her and walked up the stairs. Out of curiosity, he looked down to see what he was bringing her. The basket was filled with clean clothes and on top of the pile was one of Kagome's bras. Inuyasha almost tripped on the stairs when he saw it.

'_It's Kagome's..._' He swallowed. Out of the corner of his eye he'd watched her dress once. She hadn't known that he was watching her. Inuyasha knew exactly what this piece of cloth covered. His face turned bright red as his thoughts wandered.

"Hurry up Inuyasha. I want to play another game." Souta's voice drifted up to him. Next Inuyasha heard Kagome's mom's exasperated sigh.

Quickly, he walked up the stairs holding the basket away form him_. 'Everything in this basket has touched her bare skin._' Inuyasha stopped and stood outside of Kagome's door. He took a moment to slowly brush his hand over her bra. '_It's so soft and thin. Silk. Silver, the same color as my hair_.' A sneeze from inside the room made him aware of what could happen if Kagome knew what he was doing and thinking. Inuyasha quickly pushed open the bedroom door and walked over to Kagome.

Standing by her bed, Kagome dropped the tissue she had just grabbed off her nightstand.

"Oi, here." He shoved the basket into her arms.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome glanced down at the basket and saw her...bra!!! She felt her face turn pink. '_Did he see it?_' Looking up at his blushing face Kagome realized that he had. Both stood awkwardly.

"Your mother asked me to bring you that. Dinner will be ready in two hours." Inuyasha turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He had wanted to speak to her about the shards and the hanyou sisters but...when he looked at her...all he could think of was watching her dress. He wanted to see what she looked like wearing that silver bra. He wanted to see her take it off...take it off in front of him so he could...

"Inuyasha!!!! Hurry it up." Souta's voice nagged, thankfully breaking the half-demon out of his trance before it got him into any trouble.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AFTER DINNER IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Inuyasha sat on the floor next to Kagome's bed. She sat on her desk chair, not wanting to be near both her bed and Inuyasha. She kept thinking about the last time she saw him shirtless, with the sun shining down on his glistening muscles.....'_Aahh! Glistening muscles?? Okay, that's it. I am officially spending too much time around Miroku_.'

"So..."

"When can we go back, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still looking at the floor.

"I finished all my homework while you were playing video games with Souta. I want to go to at least one whole week of classes or I will fail. So, six or seven days."

Seven days in this place, where he had to wear a hat if he left the shrine, where everything was loud and smelled strange. Here he had to watch Kagome leave him; here he had to sit for hours each day while she went places without him there to protect her.

"No."

Kagome took a deep breath and held onto her temper. "Tomorrow is the new moon. Stay here at least until after that - it's safer for you here while you're human. Mom will make you ramen and I can spend a whole week sleeping in a real bed! You can play video games with Souta and I can take a bath...it will be like a mini vacation." At Inuyasha's snort Kagome lost her temper. '_I can't believe him! All I want is just one whole week home so I can spend time with my family and go to school._'

"If you don't want to be here then go back but I am not going back till the weekend." Inuyasha stood up and walked to the window. "Wait!! Don't leave now. Stay here during your time of the month. Please!"

There was no way that Kagome could enjoy her time home if she was worrying about him. Part of him knew that and used it to his advantage.

"Five days only. When school is over we leave." At Kagome's nod, Inuyasha sat back down.

Kagome went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. While she was inside the bathroom, Inuyasha laid down on her bed. He inhaled deeply of Kagome's scent and closed his eyes. There was no reason for him to stay here with her after the new moon had passed, but lately she had been going home more often. First a test, then Souta's birthday, then one her friends had a party and then another reason and another. For two whole months she had gone back to her time for three to four days every week. Hearing the bathroom door open, he quickly sat back down next to the bed.

'_Baka,_' he called himself. '_You've become nothing more then her lap dog. You would rather sleep at her feet so you hear her breath and smell her then leave Kagome's side. You would rather tease her till she sits you then tell her how you feel... I wish I could tell her that I...'_

Kagome walked into the room and laid a blanket on the floor near the window. "Inuyasha you don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the couch."

"Feh." Inuyasha lied down on the blanket. "I'm not a weak human."

Kagome resisted the urge to sit him and got into bed. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN::** Sorry this chapter wasn't fully beta. I hope that everyone liked reading this chapter. I would have updated sooner but I had a cold.


	6. Throught the Well and Back

**CHAPTER 6 ; THROUGH THE WELL AND BACK AGAIN**:

**((I don't own Inuyasha or anything in this fic.))**

"What is taking them so long?" Pagan asked Shippo. He sat next to her, holding the stuffed dog she had made him. "Does Kagome always stay away for so many days?"

"Sometimes."

"Does Inuyasha always go with her? And what do they do over there? Do you ever go with them? Are they bringing back real food? I hope it's some candy."

After four days everyone in the village had gotten used to Pagan and Angel's endless questions. Both girls wanted to know everything about the village, demons, hanyous, what everyone did and how they did it. Who liked who, what did what, and thousands of other things. '_They ask more questions then a village full of kids._' Shippo thought, sucking on the candy that Pagan had given him.

"No, he doesn't always go with her. I never go with them, only Kagome and Inuyasha can go through the well." He tossed his stuffed dog in the air and caught it.

"I wonder if they stay there so long because they are having se…" Angel's hand on her mouth cut off the rest of Pagan's sentence. The younger girl looked confused, until Angel motioned to the child with her eyes. "What do you mean, about only Kagome and Inuyasha being able to go through the well? We came through it."

"Hai, when you first came, everyone was talking about that, after you two went to bed. No one knows how you were able to come through."

"That means we could be trapped here. Or if we go there then we might not be able to come back home. Pagan we must find out why."

Pagan laid down on her mat and stretched, almost hitting Shippo with her wings. "I don't care if we can't go back there. THIS is our home and I love it here. I don't know why Kagome goes back there, she should stay here."

"She has family back there, you Baka. This is important Pagan, we need to talk to Kaede. Come on." Angel grabbed her sister by the tail and dragged her out of the hut. Shippo happily reached for the bright red box she had left on her mat.

"Shippo, don't eat my Pocky while we're gone." Angel yelled back at the hut just as a chubby little hand averted its course in favor of something less detrimental to its health.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kaede stared at the two hanyous sitting in her hut. In less then five minutes, they had knocked over a bowl of herbs and then spilled water into the fire while trying to clean up the herbs. They lacked Inuyasha's grace and balance. She often wondered if the creatures were indeed hanyous.

"Lady Kaede, we have some questions about the well. How is it that Kagome can go through it? Has anyone else ever gone through? What is it made of? How can Inuyasha can go through it?"

Kaede still had trouble understanding the sisters. Kagome had explained that in her time there were many people from different lands, who spoke several different languages. The sisters had been to many of these lands and knew many different languages and customs. They sometimes forget which language they should speak and often forgot what customs were acceptable. Walking into someone's home uninvited was their main problem.

"You wish to know about the well?" The sisters nodded. "The well is called the Bone-Eaters Well. The corpses of dead demons are thrown into it, and the bones are sucked into the bottom."

"Gross!!!

"SSSHHHH. Don't interrupt! Sorry, Lady Kaede. Please continue."

"The Bone-Eaters Well has been around for many years. Only demons and humans in possession of Shikon shards can go through. Inuyasha is linked to the shards and Kagome, so that is why he can go through. Plus, the well is made out of wood from the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to, and Kagome told me that her family shrine is near the Well."

"Is the tree still standing or did they cut it down? And if it is still standing, then where is the tree? Is it a demon tree or haunted?"

"The well is made from the Goshinboku, in the center of Inuyasha's Forest."

"Will you please show us this tree, Lady Kaede?" Angel asked, walking to the reed door. She had to find out how they had been able to come through the well. Shippo, Miroku and Sango had been telling them about Naraku. He sounded very dangerous and Angel had no desire to be trapped here with some kind of killing machine. He might kill her or her sister…or their new family. Standing outside the hut, she waited for Lady Kaede while her mind constantly ran through questions, reasons and possible answers.

Kaede hesitated. Why this sudden interest in the well? Pagan knelt in front of the old woman.

"We mean you no harm and we don't want anyone hurt or to cause any trouble but…this place is strange to us. It's a very nice place and we are so very grateful that you let us stay, but it's hard to be away from everything we have known our whole life. I just want to see if the well will let me visit my time once in a while, like Kagome does." Pagan layed her head on the old miko's lap. "Please help us, Grandma."

Kaede couldn't resist the girls' request. The two hanyous were looking for a home and to be part of a family. They reminded her of Inuyasha…lost children wanting to belong. The demons and wars of this land were creating many lost souls. Like Inuyasha…and Kikyo. She would help Pagan and Angel any way she could.

"Come child, I will help you."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII The Goshinboku IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"This is the tree whose branches the Bone-Eaters Well is made from." Kaede pointed at the tree.

Angel walked around it slowly, examining every detail. '_It seems normal. The branches are strong and steady. It does smell stronger than other trees. Its leaves seem greener and the tree looks like it's glowing, but that could be the light._'

"Why are you so special? Why? Lady Kae…"

"Hey this is that lucky tree?" Pagan called down from the branches. She sniffed the leaves and put one in her mouth.

"What are you doing? And what are you talking…stop eating those leaves, Pagan!!!! BAKA!!!"

"I like leaves, they taste good. This is that tree that we were sitting in before we went through the well. Remember? It had a fence around it and some kind of banner was stuck to it. You said it was lucky so I made you put a branch in your pocket."

"How do you know that this is the same tree?"

"The leaves taste the same. This is the best tasting tree ever. They're really good - you should try some."

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen. You are so weird. It's not healthy to go around putting things in your mouth. You don't know if some animal pissed on it, or Kami knows what other foul substances could be on it. Dammit, stop eating the fucking tree and get down here, NOW!!!"

"Perhaps that is why you were able to cross through the well." Kaede said, looking up at the tree. "If this is true then others may be able to past through it as well."

'_I have always wondered about Kagome's time. The medicines are so helpful and work better than some of mine. If I could find a miko there who could teach me about those medicines..._'

"We need to test this branch theory. I think were going to need some help."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Begging IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Miroku…please. We need to catch some live demons to test The Branch Theory (as it had been aptly dubbed). Come on, Sister. Sango is going to help us."

"We don't need him anyway. Miroku would only flirt with all the pretty, lonely women in Kagome's time."

"Yeah, the women in our time are so lonely that they will sleep with any man. But there are so few men there. Miroku would be too busy crawling into their beds to help hunt for shards." The sisters grinned as Miroku's smile turned lecherous. '_Perfect_.'

"Clearly you require my assistance, so far be it for me to deny help to two damsels in distress. Besides, Kagome would be upset if anything happened to you."

"Thank you Miroku. You are so sweet."

The small group (Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Pagan and Angel) set off in search of some lesser demons to test The Branch Theory on. They came to a small village that was having some trouble. It turned out to be a lizard demon which lived in a cave near the village.

Angel, Pagan and Shippo hid in a tree near the cave so that they could quote, "Watch your backs" while Miroku and Sango walked up to the cave entrance. The lizard demon came running out of the cave.

Miroku easily took down the demon by throwing one of his powerful Ofudas at it. The ofuda paralyzed the small lizard demon, who was then picked up and placed inside a box. Miroku went to the nearby village to get payment for removing the demon; which had been eating their pigs.

Deciding that two demons should be used to test The Branch Theory, they continued walking. Between two large villages, they were attacked by a monkey demon. The demon lunged at Angel, so Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at it. The demon barely missed being hit by the large boomerang. Miroku threw four ofudas at it, actually hitting the creature with two of them. Pagan picked up the stiff demon and placed it into another box. Sango and Miroku sat on Kirara's back to return home, while the sisters flew home beside them carrying the two boxes.

The journey had been a great success. Only two mishaps had occurred the whole time.

1. Miroku had asked a woman to bear his child, not knowing that she was married. The angry husband had chased them out of the village. When they were far away, Sango had hit Miroku on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

2. Pagan ate all the food they had brought on the trip. With nothing left to eat but fish from a nearby creek, Angel had attempted to strangle her sister. Sango had to pull the two apart and they refused to speak to each other after that.

The group returned home hoping to see Kagome and Inuyasha, but Kaede informed the small group that they had not yet returned from Kagome's time.

The group walked over the well to test The Branch Theory. Breaking off two branches of the Goshinboku, they tied them around the two small demons they'd caught.

"Ok, listen up. This is …a…a test! Yes, a demon test of bravery. You go to the other side of the well and then come back through, to prove that you are brave and strong. Weak demons never come back form the other side. And…ah…you get a prize IF you come back." Angel lied to the two demons.

Sango walked to the well and dropped the lizard demon in. A bright blue light momentarily shone from the well's depths, and then it went dark. Sango looked into the well.

"He's gone through." She happily yelled back. "It worked!" She cried out again when the small lizard demon came crawling back out of the well. The group jumped up and down in joy.

Pagan untied the branch and handed the demon a small box full of treats. "You did well brave one. Now return home, but tell no one about this or they will…be jealous and kill you." The demon peacefully left thinking that he was the strongest lizard demon in the land.

Miroku walked to the well and spoke to the monkey demon. "Go through and then jump back in to prove that you are strongest and bravest of your kind." He dropped the monkey demon into the well and watched as the light appeared once again. After a few minutes he did not appear. Everyone grew worried.

"It didn't work. No, that can't be. It let the lizard demon go through and come back. He's trapped over there for some reason. This isn't working right. Why doesn't he return?"

"Maybe the demon doesn't wish to return."

"Not to worry. Inuyasha will bring the demon back, but I wonder why he didn't throw it back into the well." A grim supposition occurred to Miroku. "You did inform Inuyasha and Kagome about this theory and test before they left, right?"

"Oh, gee I guess that would have been helpful, huh?"

The monk just sighed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**AN :** :

This is a preview ofA few of their wonderful plans for love:

# Romantic picnic next to a gentle creek

# Romantic dinner for two

# Flowers

# Teach Miroku to be a gentleman

# Henti vs. henti.

If you have any ideas for chapter 10, I'd love to hear them. Any ideas of match-making on how Angel, Pagan, & Shippo can get Kagome/Inuyasha together or to help out Sango/Miroku. Put it in the review. I will pick out an idea or two to use in chap 10.


	7. Monkey Mayham

**Chapter 7 ; MONKEY MAYHEM**

**I don't own Inuyasha or anything in this fic.**

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku, waiting for Kagome to return from school. '_What is taking her so long? We're going to buy Ramen today. Stupid human probably forgot. I bet she's talking to her friend and has forgotten all about me._' Inuyasha's face scrunched up as he donned his infamous "disgruntled puppy" expression.

Just then, he heard a sound coming from the well house and tilted his head towards the disturbance. The dog hanyou used his canine senses and sniffed the air, searching for a strange scent to accompany the noise. . . and he wasn't disappointed.

"Demon?" A sense of foreboding washed over Inuyasha as he jumped down and walked toward the well house. Reaching out to open the door, he jumped back in surprise when it flew open and a monkey demon stood in the doorway. The two creatures momentarily stared at each other in shock before Inuyasha recovered his senses and swiped at the monkey demon, only to miss it as it jumped out of harm's way.

"Oh no you don't…Sankontessou!" Inuyasha swiped at the monkey again, this time cutting his side open. The demon yelped in pain and ran to the house. '_Kagome's family_!' Inuyasha frantically jumped in front of the demon, putting himself between Kagome's home and it. "Die here or return to the well" he said, flashing his claws and fangs.

The demon yelped at him, turned and ran toward the well. In its haste, it actually tore off the shrine door and bounded into the well. Inuyasha quickly jumped in after it, intending to blow off some steam by killing the lesser foe, but instead arrived just in time to see Sango throw her boomerang at the monkey demon and kill it.

"Monk, explain. NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at the small guilty group. They quickly told Inuyasha everything that had happened and what they had done. "Where did the lizard demon go?"

"That way." Miroku pointed left. "Are you going to follow it?"

"Baka! If that lizard tells even one creature about the well, Kagome and her family will be in danger. If you told anyone what you guys were up to then tell them that it didn't work, ok? I won't have Kagome or her family in danger. And don't tell anyone about this, even Kagome."

Inuyasha then set out in search of his prey. Hopefully, he could kill the demon and return to Kagome's time to clean up the mess it had made before Kagome returned home from school.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The first thing Inuyasha heard when he returned to Kagome's time was, "SIT." He looked up to see a very angry Kagome. '_Dammit, I thought I would be back sooner. It was too much to hope for_. _Better think of something quick_.'

"I'm waiting Inuyasha." Kagome stamped her foot and glared at him.

"I fell off the roof."

"You're lying to me. Grandpa saw you chasing a monkey-like creature and he had a bad feeling. Now, what really happened?" Inuyasha remained silent. '_Should I tell her?…_'

"SIT! SIT! SIT!!"

Inuyasha sat up once the spell wore off. "Bitch! Stop it already, I'll tell you." Inuyasha explained to her what everyone had been up to and what had happened as best he understood it. "I told the others to lie and say it didn't work. The last thing we want is people coming through the well. Others might find out about the tree….Souta or your grandfather are the type to slip through the well to see what it is like there…Hell, your mother might even try to go through. What if a demon found them before they reached the village?! It's just not safe for anyone to know about it."

"You're right." Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She knew he was smart. He hides it and often acts without thinking things through, but Inuyasha isn't dumb. Then something occurred to her and she had to ask, "Have you thought about this before?"

He hesitated a moment, then nodded and briskly walked toward the house, effectively ending the conversation. '_I don't want her to know that I always worry about her and the others. Then she'll know that I think of her a lot. Baka, I always worry about her. I caused one woman's death. I won't let anything bad happen to Kagome_.'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII Back to the group IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Inuyasha was so mad. Is he going to kick our asses…er, ass-i?" Pagan asked.

"I don't understand why he would be mad." Angel got defensive, thinking that they were in trouble. Her tail began swishing around erratically and hitting her sister. "I mean, wouldn't you be happy? Everyone can go back and forth now, no more separations. Ugh, I don't know what that big overgrown puppy's problem is!"

"IF everyone is able to go through the well then that means that demons are also able to go through. This puts Kagome in danger. Inuyasha is very protective of her." Miroku said sagely, although more than a little distracted by the delectable sight of Sango leaning over to pick up Kirara. He was, as always, unable to resist temptation and reached a twitching hand out to squeeze her tantalizing posterior.

"Hentai!" Sango smacked the sometimes tactless monk for the umpteenth time, then huffed and sat down between the sisters. '_You'd think he would congratulate me on killing the monkey demon, or at least commend my battle skills. But no, he would rather grope my ass then talk to me. Always touching me, always watching me, always acting like he cares…until some girl comes along. Then it's so long, Sango!_'

Both sisters were shocked. "He does that all the time." Shippo told them in a mature voice.

"He never did that to me." Angel stopped to wonder why. '_Is something wrong with my butt? Why doesn't he want to touch me? Lots of guys want to. …_'

"What does hentai mean?" Pagan asked.

"It means pervert. You know, what old man Mick was." Angel decided to get even with Miroku for ignoring her butt. "The headman at the circus found a way to cure him. Yep, after that he sure wasn't a hentai anymore."

Miroku looked shocked while Sango looked pleased. "How?" she asked, her voice hopeful and eager. _'If Miroku weren't chasing after women all the time then…maybe…I could trust him_.'

"The headman castrated him." Angel noticed Shippo's confusion. "We cut off Mick's balls. That is what we do to hentais in our time. Pagan, do you have a knife on you?"

Miroku looked positively apoplectic. He stared swirly-eyed at the two circus demons only for a split second before he jumped up and sprinted out of the hut, his footsteps taking him as far away as they could and not nearly fast enough for his taste. Shippo was unnerved, to say the least. "Are you really going to cut off his…?"

"No, Shippo. We just wanted to teach him a lesson." All three girls shared a look and then started to laugh. Soon Shippo's laughter joined theirs.

Sango laughed until tears ran down her face. She laid down and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. She was torn - part of her was happy since the look on Miroku's face and the way he hadn't been able to get out of that hut fast enough was something she would never forget. '_Serves that monk right_.' But another other part of her was let down. '_If only there was a way to stop Miroku from being…Miroku_.'

"What's wrong?" Pagan inquired. "Shippo went to find Miroku and tease him some more, so you can talk about it. We won't tell anyone. Are you mad at us for being mean to Miroku?"

"No, it's nothing. I should find Kirara, it's getting late." Sango quickly left the sisters' hut.

"Something is making her unhappy. Kagome too. I don't know what, but I can feel it. I bet you it's the boys. Boys can be huge assholes sometimes. We should help our sisters out, we're older and know more about these things then they do. And don't argue with me because you know that I will just nag you until you agree."

Angel threw a pillow at her sister's head. "Actually I was thinking the same thing, you baka. But we need to find out more information before we do anything, so let's wait until Kagome returns."


	8. let the matchmaking begin

**Chapter 8 : Let the meddling -uh- matchmaking begin **

**((((I don't own Inuyasha))))**

The sisters had been living in the village for about three weeks when they finally notice Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship or lack of it.

"Wait…you have been alone with him…just the two of you and didn't shag him blind? Why not?"

Sango and Kagome both turned beet red at Pagan's question. '_Angel and Pagan are worst then Ayme and my friends back home. Always asking about me and Inuyasha_.'

"PAGAN!!" Angel hit her sister, knocking her on her ass. The older girl had no grace and little balance. Falling down and tripping over her own tail almost daily. Luckily, she made up for her lack of skills on land in the air. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Have you kissed him?" Angel asked a blushing Kagome. She nodded.

"Kagome!!" Sango cried. '_When had Inuyasha kissed Kagome?_' Sango's face turned pink at the thought of the dog honyu and her friend kissing.

"Oh?!?! Tell us!! TELL US!! PLEASE?" The sisters begged. "You can tell us. Sisters don't keep secrets."

"Yea tell us." Sango enjoyed teasing Kagome. '_I can't believe she didn't tell.'_ Her dear sister looked down at her lap and told.

"Inuyasha was dreaming. I don't know what he was dreaming about but he moaned and kept moving about. I couldn't sleep with all the racket he was making, so I leaned over to wake him up. He grabbed by my shoulders and pull me down and kissed me." All four girls sighed.

"What happened next?" Pagan asked eagerly.

"He opened his eyes, whispered my name and then… shoved me away. He ran off and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Inuyasha couldn't look me in the eyes for days after that." Kagome frowned. Upset by Inuyasha's rejection, Kagome quickly changed the subject. "Have you ever kissed anyone, Sango?"

"…Miroku." Sango whisper and turned red. All three girls started talking at once.

"oohhh."

"That little perverted monk. Is he a good kisser?"

"You go girl!!"

"TELL, COME ON TELL US!!" A chorus of happy voices cried.

Sango giggled. Such things were not talked about so openly, but Kagome, Angel and Pagan spoke of such matter as if it wasn't shameful or a sin. As the daughter of the leader of their village Sango had to be a roll model and set an example. It was never refreshing not to have to guard her words.

"It was when we battled that fake watergod. Miroku claimed that he was just trying to revive me, but he had that look on his face. I smacked. He…I…It was…nice." Sango covered her red face with her hands. "What of you two?"

"Me no, never. But Angel!! She has kissed at least 60 guys."

"PAGAN!!!" Angel yelled at her sister, while Kagome and Sango laughed. Their happy voices reaching the ears of a certain honyu sitting in a near by tree.

He sighed, wishing Kagome had said more about the time he had kissed her. '_Was she mad at me for doing it? Did she hate it? …Did she like it? Does she want me to kiss her again? I wish I could kiss her again._'

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought of their kiss. He'd been dreaming of her. She was running threw a forest just out of his reach. Then Kagome had disappeared leaving him all alone. Again. He had opened his eyes to find her looking down at him. Inuyasha was so over pleased to find her still by his side that he'd kissed her. He'd pull her down on top of him and kissed her shocked lips. Running his tongue over them until her lips parted. Sliding his tongue deep inside her mouth and tasting her. Kagome's moan brought him to his senses.

Inuyasha shifted on the tree branch he was sitting on. '_Her lips are so soft_.' Abruptly he stood up and jumped away from the sound of her lovely voice. He would hunt and bring her…uh…them food. 'S_he always smiles when I provide for her._'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Late at night while everyone was asleep the honyu sisters decide that it was their duty as older and wiser sisters to help Kagome and Sango get their men to admit their feelings.

"…And then they both will marry and have kids and we'll be aunts. This going to be so, so, so awesome. They will have little families and Kagome can stay here in this time with Inuyasha. Everyone will have a home. Everything will be perfect. We just need to think up some plans and maybe get some help."

After several hours of discussion the sisters decided to inform the fox cub of their plans. His desire to have a family and call Kagome mom, made Shippo the perfect helper. Sitting in their small hut they came up with several plans that would make anyone fall deeply in love.

A few of their wonderful plans of love were:

Romantic picnic next to a gentle creek

Romantic dinner for two

Flowers

Teach Miroku to be a gentleman

Henti vs. henti.

Yes, nothing could possibly go wrong. …Could it?

**…………………..**

**A/N:: **If you have any ideas for chapter 10. More match-making of how Angel, Pagan, & Shippo can get Kagome/Inuyasha together or to help out Sango/Miroku. Put it in the review. I will pick out an idea or two to use in chap 10.


	9. Plans of love

**Chapter 9 ; PLANS OF LOVE Meddling Kids**

**( ( I don't own Inuyasha or anything else in this fic. ) )**

"Kagome, can we have a picnic by the stream when you get back?" Shippo asked happily. He had been witness to every one of the sister's plans because the girls had used markers to draw them out for him. "So now you know what to do." Angel had told Shippo, showing him the pictures. He had eagerly agreed to be the sisters' willing accomplice in these dastardly plans, since the benefits of getting the big mean dog and Kagome together were numerous. But one potential outcome far outweighed the rest…the prospect of belonging to a REAL family. Shippo already thought of Kagome as his mother, so he figured those two getting together would bring him one step closer to making it official, and that gave the tiny kitsune the warm fuzzies to be sure. '_Soon . . .' _he grinned to himself. '_Thanks to these two crazy youkai whatchamacallits_…..s_oon I'll have parents again. Then Inuyasha will be nicer to me, and Kagome will be my mom! Maybe then she won't go back to her time every other week and leave me here._'

"Ok." Kagome smiled at Shippo. "Do you want me to bring anything special?" she asked, walking to the well.

"I like your 'home-cooking' best." Shippo repeated the phrase that Angel told him to say and Kagome smiled, just like Angel had said she would.

She then jumped into the swirling blue oblivion that led back to her time. Shippo was sad to see her go so soon, but remembered she had told everyone about a big test the she couldn't possibly miss. He was confident that Kagome would score very well on the test though, because Angel had offered to help her study. And that girl was ALWAYS wearing her smarty pants!

In fact, the group had wondered how a circus demon of such a low station had managed to become so educated. When the offer was extended, Miroku saw his chance to uncover the mystery once and for all so he, ever the wordsmith, politely queried, "Ah, Angel-san, may I ask? Not to be indelicate, but…how exactly did one trapped in the, er, circus way of life ever manage to become so scholarly?" Angel realized Miroku was trying to ask an awkward question in the most polite way possible, and was touched by his concern for her feelings. "Well, it's quite simple, really. In some towns all we were allowed to do was stay in the cage and read - studying and learning about the history, culture and mythology of the town we were in. By the time we left that world, I'd read thousands of books on countless subjects. I suppose you could say I developed a voracious appetite for knowledge . . . and now I'm happy to pass it on!" Angel bragged, sitting down next to Kagome. They studied so much in fact, that Shippo, Pagan and Inuyasha had eventually become jealous of all the time the two spent studying.

"I have to tell aunties that Kagome left." Shippo said, calling the girls by the name Pagan had insisted on.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _PLAN # 1: __Picnic Day_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The Strategy:

Step 1 - Have Kagome make a picnic to take to the stream.

Step 2 - DO NOT tell anyone about the picnic

Step 3 - Angel and Pagan fight and leave Kagome and Inuyasha nearly alone

Step 4 - Shippo wanders off leaving Kagome and Inuyasha really alone

Step 5 - Inuyasha and Kagome make out.

Step 6 - Happy Couple!!

Angel reviewed the attack strategy with Shippo and Pagan. "Now does everyone fully understand PLAN #1?" The small group nodded. "Ok then, get to it and don't forget - May GOD save you if you forget or mess this up. You don't want to necessitate me opening up a can of whoop ass."

"Pagan, what is a "can of whoop ass"? Does it taste good?"

"No Shippo, it's bad. Bad and wrong. It means that if you and I foul this up in the least way, she is going to hurt us. And I mean the kind of hurt that you'll tell stories about when you're an old man and some punk kid tries to tell you how hard he has it . . . and you'll be like, 'you want to know about pain, son? I'll tell you about pain! I once knew this youkai named Angel and . . . ' blah blah, you get the point. You can fill in the horrible atrocities for yourself."

But Shippo had no time to quake in his paws because Angel immediately closed the discussion by saying, "True that is, but don't worry about it because you two are NOT gonna screw this up. Do or do not, there is no try. Now, get out there and make momma proud, kiddies!!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIII the picnic spot IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After bidding farewell to Mama, Sota and Ji-chan, Kagome jumped into the well holding the picnic basket that she had brought. '_I can't wait to tell Angel that I got the highest grade in the whole class on the English test_. _I hope that she likes the cake I made her.'_

"Kagome, what took you so long?" Inuyasha looked into the well and saw Kagome holding a basket. '_She brought more food back. I hope she didn't bring that…cury…curry shit!' _He noticed Kagome struggling with the heavy basket and quickly jumped into the well, scooped the girl into his arms, and landed gracefully back on the soft grass in Inuyasha's Forest.

"Ano, arigato, Inuyasha." Kagome stammered out. Although she had seen her friend slowly become more considerate over the year that they had been gathering shards, she was still taken aback at this uncharacteristic gesture. '_Could it be…..he really wanted to help me out_? _Nah, he must be either very hungry, or just inpatient like always! Better not forget too quickly that there are still times when he can act like a big jerk.'_

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo happily put Plan #1 into action by jumping into Kagome's arms and hugging her, then lying through his little fangs. "Great! You brought the picnic stuff. Let's go eat by the stream, everyone is already down there waiting for us."

The three of them walked over to the stream, where Angel and Pagan were indeed waiting. Kagome looked confused at this shindig's lack of attendance, but Angel quickly covered, "Uh, Sango and Miroku are busy so they can't make it, but we can save them some food to eat later. Can't wait on them forever, you know. I am so hungry, if I don't eat soon I think I might die. As a matter of fact, did you guys hear that? I think it was my stomach! How long does it take to die of starvation, anyway?" Pagan then covertly elbowed her overly dramatic sister and gave her a look that clearly said, _cut it out drama queen….the Oscar committee isn't even here!_

"Oh, but…maybe I should go get them."

"Feh." Inuyasha threw the blanket at the sisters. The two spread it out and he placed the basket in the center and sat down. '_Ninja Food_.' Opening the lid, Inuyasha took a deep breath and then started to take out the food.

"Come on Kagome," Shippo cried, jumping up and down. "I'm so hungry my tummy hurts."

She saw the others laying out the food and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Ok, but don't eat it all. Leave some stuff for the others. And that box is for Kaede!"

Everyone was eating the food and all was going according to plan. '_So far,so good._' After a few minutes, the peaceful tranquility of the afternoon picnic was destroyed by six words, "You didn't bring the salt, Pagan." And phase three of Plan #1 was in motion . . .

"No, I didn't because it's bad for you. You're not having any. Don't make me hurt you. You know I will." Pagan spread her wings as she spoke in an attempt to appear more foreboding. As a result, she knocked over her sister and almost hit poor Shippo upside the head.

Having absolutely none of this posturing from Pagan, Angel replied, "Um, yeah. I'm getting some salt, bitch." She then creatively flicked off her sister, swatted the dust from her clothing and stormed toward their hut and the precious salt. Pagan began to trail after her.

Turning back to the group, she explained, "Uh, keep eating, we'll be back soon. She knows she's not supposed to have too much salt on her food. Get back here now, you winged devil!"

The group watched them leave and then went back to eating. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, taking in her appearance. The slight breeze danced through her hair and caused her short skirt to flutter. A deliciously naughty thought occurred to him at that point, and he stopped eating as he watched and waited to see if the wind would cause her skirt to rise.

Suddenly Shippo leapt up and said, "I'm going to get those two, I'll be back. Stay here." He ran as fast as his little fox feet could go, straight to the hiding place were Angel and Pagan were waiting. Pagan was looking through her large binoculars, while Angel held a small child's telescope. The three quietly watched and waited for "The Romance" to begin.

"I missed you…and everyone else while I was gone." A light blush covered Kagome's and Inuyasha's cheeks. "How was everything? Did anything happen?"

"Feh, those two kept asking questions about everything and wouldn't leave me alone. They are calling you and Sango "sister". Shippo spent most of the time you were gone in their hut. All of which you would already know if you didn't always leave for so long."

"Hey, that's not fair. I spend as much time here as I do at home. No! Actually, I take that back. I spend _more_ time here looking for shards then I do at home . . . which is probably why I'm failing half of my classes. I just can't believe you! It's not even like you miss me or care what happens to me." Kagome sat in silence glaring at her food. '_JERK!!!_'

"Feh…I miss you." Inuyasha whispered, crossing his arms and looking away. His embarrassment at showing his feelings caused a blush to appear on his cheeks as he lowered his eyes.

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, I…" A loud rumble echoed through the forest. "What?"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and leapt out of the way as a strange demon came barreling up through the ground. The large demon had a centipede-like body and lion-like head. It began devouring the scattered picnic food, making a disgusting sight with its drool and food-covered fangs.

"AAAAAHHHHHH, MY RAMEN! For that you will die, you ugly bastard!" The inuhanyou deftly withdrew tetsusaiga and swung at the demon, cleanly severing its head. The creature's lifeless body fell to the ground, blood and food spattered around the ground and all over Kagome's blanket.

Of course, the presence of a demon had alerted Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and the Darwin sisters, and brought them all running to the picnic site. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome glaring at the dead demon and his dirty Ramen.

"Well done, Inuyasha," The monk praised. He noticed the food on the ground and the setting. '_Peaceful, romantic and away from watchful eyes_.' He walked up to Inuyasha and grinned. "you and Kagome were dining alone. Making a fine time together, I see."

Inuyasha's face turned bright red. "Oi, monk get your mind out of the gutter. We weren't alone. Shippo, Angel and Pagan were here, till they ran off."

"We were saving you some food, but…" Kagome looked at the mess the demon had made_. 'I spent hours making everything and now it's all gone_.' " . . . I don't think you want any of it now. Sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Kagome. Let's clean up this mess and return to the village." Sango bent down to pick up the mess while Inuyasha and Miroku gathered and buried the bones to prevent the demon's spirit from becoming vengeful.

The three match-makers exchanged a look. Plan #1 had failed, but there were many more plans. One of them would surely succeed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII Four Days Later IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Okay, Plans # 1-3 have failed. But we, The Love Crew, WON'T let that get us down. No, we keep trying and trying. Today we go ahead with Plan # 4. This will work."

PLAN # 4 : Teach Miroku to be a gentleman (May have to inform monk that he is getting some manners):

Step 1 - Get Sango involved to help

Step 2 - How to talk to a lady.

Step 3 - Resist temptation.

Step 4 - Don't touch a girl's behind.

Step 5 - Stop touching Sango's behind.

Step 6 - If all else fails, neuter him.

Step 7 - Sango and Miroku become a couple

Step 8 - Everyone is happy.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Plan # 4 IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey Sango, we were thinking about how we got chased out of that town because of Miroku. We need to teach him how to act around females or he'll end up dead. Could you please help us?"

"I don't know." Sango had no desire to be around the hentai after the way he had behaved in front of several older women Sango was talking to. _'That pervert pretented to trip and fall on me with his hands conveniently landing right on my breast. Everyone nearby saw it. Now those women giggle and whisper every time I walk by. How could he? _'

"We're going to smack him around a lot." Pagan cheered.

Sango, still stewing about _that_ incident, and more than a little pissed about an entirely _new_ incident this morning when Miroku grabbed her butt in front of the village headman, smiled wickedly at the thought of hurting the hentai and avenging her injured pride. "On second thought, I _will_ help you. In fact, it would be my pleasure"

**IIIIIIIIIII putting the plan into action IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Miroku, I am tired of seeing you get bitch-slapped by girls every where we go, so I have decided to teach you some manners. Don't worry though, once you . . . HEY get back here you perv! You are learning how to behave if it's the last thing I do! Pagan, Sango . . . tackle him!"

The two girls jumped out of the shadows and knocked the monk to the ground, shocking the villagers who happened to be looking on. They dragged him into the sisters' hut and refused to release him in spite of his begging.

Angel popped her head out of the hut to address the village women, "We're going to teach him to stop touching girl's bottoms and how to talk to a lady", she told them happily. Several of the women cheered and wished them luck, some of them even offered to help out. Angel promised to call on them if help was needed.

Back inside the hut, Angel opened the large book on the table and looked up at Miroku, whom Pagan had tied up. Miroku sat on the ground, his wrists tied in front of him and his feet tied up with ribbon as if he were a gift package. "First, we'll go over basic rules of behavior and manners which you neither practice nor know. Then, after you've learned these rules, we will practice and see how well you behave. If you fail, Pagan will hit you with that stick she's holding. After a while and a few good whacks, you will link bad behavior with pain and the fear of pain will stop you from being a hentai. Classic pavlovian reasoning! Okay, so we'll start with the following three simple rules."

Rule # 1 -- Never touch a lady without her permission.

Rule # 2 -- When first meeting a female, DO NOT ask her to bear your child.

Rule # 3 -- No spying on women while they are bathing.

**IIII Rule # 1 -- Never touch a lady without her permission. IIII**

Sango balanced the three buckets she was carrying. '_My, these are heavy_. _But I must help poor Akino!_' Akino was a pregnant village woman whose husband was in another town trading for goods. She needed the buckets of water to clean her hut, but could hardly accomplish this task by herself at six months pregnant. So, Sango and two others had offered to help her carry them. Kagome had even talked (read: sat) Inuyasha into hunting for the woman.

"Sango, may I?"

She smiled at Miroku. So far he was following the rules. It had only been two days, but he hadn't broken them yet. Sango nodded her head in acceptance and waited for Miroku to take one of the heavy buckets. Instead, he grabbed her bottom causing her to drop one and send the water splattering all over the ground.

"Hentai!!"

_SMACK_

"But Sango, I asked permission first."

"WHAT?"

"Never touch a lady without her permission. I asked you if I could and you nodded."

"I'll just refill this bucket you dropped and bring it to Akino's hut." He then picked up the fallen bucket and walked toward the creek, ignoring the slayer's baleful glare.

Pagan ran after him with a large stick.

**III Rule # 2 - When first meeting a female, DO NOT ask her to have your child. **

"Ok, now go walk by Miroku. We want to see if the lesson worked." Angel told the young village woman.

She nodded. All of the villagers had watched the half-demons to see if they would cause trouble. The strange hanyous were odd but helpful, watching over the village while Inuyasha and his group were hunting shards. She had been afraid of the two hanyou sisters until she saw her younger brother chasing them around the village, laughing and holding an insect in his outstretched hand. She figured if they were afraid of a tiny bug then they couldn't be dangerous

'_Besides, if they were dangerous then Inuyasha would have killed them._' The hanyou had gone from tearing up the village to protecting it. '_Lady Kagome has that one wrapped around her little finger. He's nothing like the stories my mother told me about. He's become…kind. All thanks to Lady Kagome._'

"Hello." Miroku smiled and walked up to her. "Hello Houshi-sama."

Aware that he was being watched, Miroku remembered the lessons that Angel had drilled into him. "Today is a fine day, is it not?" He smiled and kept his hands to himself.

"Yes it is." '_He's not asked me to bear his child or tried to touch my bottom_. _Maybe one CAN reform a hentai. I can't wait to tell everyone._'

In the shadows, Sango, Shippo, Angel and Pagan watched. Miroku had now lasted four days with out asking a woman to bear his child. There were moments when his resistance would falter, and he'd walk up to a woman and open his mouth as if to say something, but then he would simply turn and walk away without talking to the girl. The plan was obviously working well. _'Soon Miroku will become the kind of man that Sango can trust as well as love. Perfect._' Pagan smiled to herself.

This proud moment lasted all of about 30 seconds, as Pagan then immediately spied the lecherous monk cleverly attempting to semantically circumvent the rules.

"Ah, I was wondering Lady Keiko, if you decide to have children then would you PLEASE keep me in mind." Miroku smiled and walked away, his sandaled feet moving slowly as he thought to himself, '_This isn't so hard. Those rules are very easy to follow. I just have to be careful how I say things._'

Unfortunately for him, his secret audience was less than impressed with his craftiness. "Miroku, didn't you pay attention to the rules?!" Angel yelled. Sango stood perfectly still as anger boiled inside her, causing angry flames to dance around her figure.

"Why, yes Angel, I understood perfectly well. I did not ask her to bear my child, I simply asked her to consider me if she ever wanted children."

"That's not the point and you know it. You shouldn't ask or WANT any women to have your child. You should wait until you are married to a nice girl. . . a very pretty girl that you have known for a long time, someone who is always by your side, who you can rely on and trust." Angel growled deep in her throat. '_Baka, anyone can tell who I'm referring to. How could he be so dense? If he was really serious about what he feels for Sango, then he wouldn't act the way he does. Maybe…_'

"Pagan, give me that stick." Sango said. '_BAKA… why did those two think that he could change?! He will always hit on other women, always follow them with his eyes and always forget about me when a pretty female walks by_.' "HENTAI!" Sango shrieked and chased after the dirty letch.

"Look at Miroku run. Wow, he can really run fast. Go get him Sango." Pagan cheered.

**IIIII Rule # 3 -- No spying on women while they are bathing. IIII**

"AAAAAHHHHH. I love hot springs." Kagome sank deep into the hot water as Sango, Pagan and Angel sat down beside her. They had been traveling for a week chasing a rumor about a jewel shard that had turned out to be just another lesser demon tormenting some poor village.

"Inuyasha was so mad about not finding a shard. When are we going back to the village?" Thinking she had been rude, Pagan stuttered on. "I don't mean that this village is bad or anything, or that I don't like traveling around and meeting _nice_ people in different villages instead of people who throw rocks at Angel and Shippo and I . . . but I miss the village. It's home now."

"I understand. I kinda feel the same way sometimes. I love traveling around and hunting shards but sometimes…it's nice to be home." Kagome closed her eyes and let the spring's warmth relax her.

"You forgot to mention that you get to be around a buff, handsome hanyou who watches you like a hawk, worries about your safety and offers to carry you around just so he can puts his hands on your bare legs." Angel teased.

"Angel!" Kagome turned bright red and splashed water at her. "That's not…he's just being helpful."

"Yes, Inuyasha just loves to help others." Sango's sarcastic comment caused the group to think of Inuyasha's behavior earlier. Upon discovering that the demon didn't have a shard, he complained about wasting his time and several other little things until Kagome had sat him just to shut him up.

"Ya, he can't wait to help others." Angel laughed along with the others until tears ran down their cheeks. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she said, "I won't be able to fly but I just love this."

"Why?" Sango wondered. She wasn't sure what type or types of demons Angel and Pagan descended from and it was hard for her, as a demon slayer, not to know. Sango had learned everything she could about fighting demons and was always willing to learn more about them. She had fought against a few winged demons in the past and found that most were troublesome but easy to kill. Their main weakness was fighting on land - injure their wings so they couldn't fly and the battle was over.

"I can't fly if my wings are wet. They soak up the water and get too heavy t…. "

"HENTAI!!!!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha and Shippo came running to the hot spring. Both came to a stop when they saw four angry women yelling at the monk. Pagan was hitting him with a large stick. The girls were wearing only thin, wet towels that clung to their wet bodies. Shippo quickly covered his eyes, but Inuyasha stood stock still watching Kagome. The towel wrapped around her was shorter then the shirt she always wore and it left her shoulders and arms bare. A light blush covered her cheeks.

'_She's beautiful._' He sighed deeply, causing Kagome to look up. They stared at each other in shock and lust.

Kagome quickly recovered her senses though, and realized what they'd been doing for the past minute or so, which led to the inevitable conclusion of this recurring situation…

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. As soon as he was able to lift his head, he looked around at the group to find the rest of the girls were standing behind some bushes watching them and Miroku was on the ground out cold.

"Bitch, why did you do that?" He growled_. 'Damn she was pissed. Feels like I got thrown through a wall._' "I hear you scream and I run over here to help and you sit me."

"You peeked." Kagome wrapped her arms around her breasts and glared at the dog. Her face and shoulders were bright red with embarrassment.

"Why would I look at a weak human like you?" He turned away. '_Fuck!! She saw me looking at her. Well, at least she can't smell. Then she would know that I WAS peeking and what I was thinking about._'

"Shippo, was he peeking?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know. I covered my eyes like a good boy. Are you going to cook soon? "

"Right after Inuyasha drags Miroku out of here so we can change, Ok?" Kagome told him in a sweet voice, rubbing the top of his head.

"Angel, Sango . . . I broke the stick over Mr. Grabbyhands' head."

Shippo merrily hopped off to the camp fire. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his arms and dragged him away from the hot spring, muttering under his breath.

"Baka! Sits me and then makes me drag the damn houshi back to camp. Heh, she doesn't even thank me for coming to save her. Foolish human, never talks to _me_ in that sweet voice she uses with Shippo." Inuyasha stopped. Was he jealous of how Kagome treated Shippo? '_No, Shippo's just a pup and he needs a mom. But she always hugs him and sides with him and lets the whelp cuddle in bed with her . . . What!! I'm NOT jealous of Kagome paying more attention to Shippo then me. I'm not_.'

He continued on to camp where he left Miroku near the fire and hopped up into a tree. "Baka, you _are_ jealous of Shippo. You're jealous of everyone who takes her attention away from…you. I AM a baka." He looked down and waited for her to return to camp.

**IIIIIIIIIII 'osuwari' and 'I want one too!' IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Kagoommmeeee!!!" Shippo cried, running up to the young girl. He ran behind her and grabbed onto her legs, uncaring of the fact that four girls and one monk were staring at him.

"What is it Shippo?"

"Shipppooo!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome, it was an accident." Shippo hid behind her legs knowing that Kagome would always protect him.

Inuyasha ran into the hut, dripping wet. "Where is that little rat? I'm going to drown him!" He yelled. The girls giggled at the sight of a wet and pissed off dog demon. He brushed his wet hair out of his eyes and looked around the hut.

"Inuyasha, you're supposed to take off your clothes before you bathe." Miroku told him.

"Shut up you ass, I wasn't taking a bath. That brat pushed me in the creek." Inuyasha sniffed the air and turned toward Kagome. Spotting the fox cub, he grinned. "Come here Shippo, it's bath time."

"It was an accident, Inuyasha. I didn't push you, I tripped. Honest."

"Liar!!" He ran toward Shippo.

"Osuwari." Inuyasha fell down into the dirt. "Calm down Inuyasha. Shippo, what happened?" Kagome asked, looking down at the kit and laying her hand reassuringly on top of his head.

"We were walking and I tripped over a rock and bumped into Inuyasha and then he fell in the creek and started to yell so I ran to you." Shippo said all in one breath, then smiled and hugged her leg.

"You should say you're sorry and get Inuyasha a towel." Kagome told him.

"I'm sorry." Shippo ran off to bring the upset hanyou a towel.

"That was so weird. Kagome yelled 'sit' and Inuyasha fell down."

"That's because . . . " Miroku explained about the enchanted necklace around his friend's neck, and what it did.

"So she says 'sit', and he falls down." Miroku nodded. "I want one too. Lady Kaede!?" Both sisters cried and ran off to find Kaede.

"Do you think that she will really make them each a necklace?" Sango asked. '_If so, I wonder if she can make me one._' A smile spread across her face as she imagined such a necklace around a certain monk's neck.

'_I wonder what Sango is thinking about to make her smile like that?_' Miroku worried.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Please??" Both girls cried. On their knees, they begged and blinked their tearful eyes. "That would be the best thing in this world. Please make us one. We need one just in case we ever get married. We'll do anything."

"It takes years to make a necklace such as that. Lots of things are needed."

"We can wait and we can get what you need. Please, Kaede?"

"No, such things are not playtoys." And with that, the old miko walked away form the begging hanyous.

"What should we do?" Pagan cried. Never in her whole life had she seen something so wonderful. '_I can't live without it. I need one… no four…no ten. Yes, I need ten of them. Sango needs one for Miroku and some of the other village girls could use one. Plus I will need one…no four for my husbands. Yea four husbands_.' "Angel!?!?"

"Keep asking. One day she'll get so pissed and sick of listening to us ask that she WILL make us one. We just have to ask her every week." Angel grinned. '_Oh yes it will be mine, I will have one of those necklaces! I just have to use the force….'_

**A/N::::** I want to thank everyone who reviewed and gave ideas for the story. I am typing them up and I hope that everyone likes them.

Thank you to: Kago Me, Thebacklashwave , Keyo-Red Angel of Hope , No one( ) , Aurora , Moodgoddess07 , Daddy's Pixie

If you have any ideas for chapter 10a More match-making of how Angel, Pagan, and Shippo can get Kagome/Inuyasha together or to help out Sango/Miroku. Put it in the review. I will pick out an idea or two to use in chap 10a.


	10. More MatchMaking

**CHAPTER 10 ;; More Match-Making. (I don't Own Inuyasha or anything else I write about.)**

"Failing sucks and I am sick of failing. BUT we will not fail this time. So we will move on to plan # 28. Of all the plans that we have tried to use to help out Sango and Miroku this is the one plan which I am positive that will work." Angel paused to look at Shippo and Pagan.

'_Poor Shippo, he was hopping that by this time Kagome and Inuyasha would be together and his parents. Pagan looks very happy. She should this is her plan_.' They were sitting in a small room at the inn they were staying in. Miroku had of course felt an evil presence at the most lavish Inn in the entire village. The group or pack, as Inuyasha would sometimes call them, had been traveling for three weeks looking for shards. They had found nothing. No shards, no Kagura, no Naraku, nothing. Everyone was tried and bored and pissed. Angel decided that this was the perfect time for a plan.

"I have read several behavior books and papers on this matter. Using the knowledge from them and my sister's weird theory that Miroku is a sexually frustrated virgin, we have come up with plan #28. I am confident that this plan will work because we have our own little henti to help put it into action.

PLAN # 28; HENTI vs. HENTI

1. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

2. Keep following this plan until it works.

3. Don't give up."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PEEK -- A -- BOO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The night was tranquil and lit by shining stars. The group is sitting around the blazing campfire talking when…

"Where is Miroku?" Pagan asked. She was sitting in between Angel and Shippo.

"Probable hitting on some girl.' Sango grumbled. 'H_e did it again. Asked some women to have his kid right in front of me. Then he grabs my ass. I can't believe him_.' Sango continued eating. Those sitting next to her scooted to a safer distance.

Shippo looked around and smiled to himself. '_She left already_.' Shippo giggled to himself and resisted the impulse to dance in joy.

"What's so funny, Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo had been in a good mood all day long. This usually meant that he was going to tease Inuyasha. '_Lately, he's stopped teasing Inuyasha. I wonder why?_' Shippo shook his head and handed Kirara a piece of his fish. The fire cat ate it and hoped in the pup's lap to purr.

"Oi, kit. Are you laughing cause you looked into Angel's mirror? A face like that make anyone laugh." Inuyasha laughed out loud.

"Inuyasha!!" The young half-demon flattened his ears and turned big puppy eyes at her. She knew that he was just teasing little boy but Shippo was very young and tended to cry easily. '_I know he loves Shippo like a little brother. Why last night I saw him…'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII begin flash back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome awoke to the sound of Shippo whimpering in his sleep. 'P_oor baby._' She turned in her sleeping bag to glance over at the sleeping babe.

"SSSHHH, Shippo." Inuyasha reach over and rubbed the kit's back. The little boy quieted down. Kagome smiled to her self and closed her eyes. When no one was looking Inuyasha would show his soft side.

A few minutes later she heard Shippo cry out again. Kagome opened her brown eyes to see Inuyasha pick up Shippo and rock him. "Sleep pup." Inuyasha whispered into the fox cub's hair. Shippo rested his head on Inuyasha shoulder and sighed.

"Otou(father)" Shippo whispered happily, causing Inuyasha's eyes to fly open.

The hanyou tightened his hold on the sleeping fox cub. Closing his eyes the outcast teenager nuzzled Shippo's head and sniffed his hair. "Pup."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII end flash back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Shippo has been a good boy all day long. You should follow his example." Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and went back to eating. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to look away before he stuck out his tongue at Shippo.

"HENTI!!!!" echoes threw the woods, followed by a loud slap. They all rush to the creek only to find Miroku, naked in the creek, hiding behind some rocks. Pagan is sprawled on the ground with a large, red hand print on her face.

"Nani?(what)" Kagome gasps as the group looks on in stoned silence. No one moved and looked away. Disbelief and denial was written on everyone's face.

"What have I told you about spying on naked people?" Angel yells at her sister. Pagan lay on her side with a happy smile on her red face. Her long lion tail wagged happily on the grassy ground.

"Not to spy on naked. You guys should have seen it. He is really hot. Hey Miroku step out from behind those rocks and give everyone a look." Pagan rolled onto her tummy and threw kisses at Miroku. A cursing Angel grabs her sister by the tail and drags her back to camp.

"I thought that…but?…" Sango stutters unable to believe that Miroku was the victim. It made no sense. The henti always spied on women and not the other way around. "Miroku wasn't… Why…?"

"Feh. Leach doesn't like girls spying on him." Inuyasha was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face. Finaly he wipe them away and walked back to camp.

"Well it serves him right. All the times he's spied on us. Now he knows what it's like." Kagome smiled at the sight of Miroku hiding from a girl. She turned to Sango and smiled. The older girl still was unable to belive what had happened.

"But???…Miroku…?"

"Come on." Kagome grabbed her hand and lead Sango back to the camp. The oddness of what had just happened too much for anyone to take.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Idea from No One ( ) . IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

They had returned home to the village yesterday. The Love Crew had come up with a scheme on the way back to the village. Plan # 30 sounded very simple. Make Kagome and Inuyasha be alone for awhile at a hot spring. It sounded simple but how were they to get them alone and naked in a spring. Angel decided that Inuyasha had to be at the spring first and then Kagome would come along.

It had to be done this way do to the fact that Inuyasha was a honyu. That fact that Dogboy's hearing, sight and smell alerted him to what was going around was a huge pain in the ASS. If he first then he would know that Kagome was there and warn her that he was already at the spring. Angel solved that problem by adding something to his soda. The plan was a little underhanded but that was nothing new to the sisters.

Shippo didn't understand why the Drawin sisters thought that it would work. How could getting Inuyasha and Kagome alone in a spring make them want to get married?

"Shippo, all you have to do is make sure Sango doesn't go the spring. Pagan keep Miroku away from the spring." Angel droped her cigerate and ground it under the heal of her black boot. The winged honkyu knew that if you left tow naked teenagers alone and in water then something had to happen. "I'll go tell Kagome to meet us at the spring."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII THE SPRING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Inuyasha rested his head against the side of the hot spring. This side of the spring was part of a hill and made a perfect slant into the water. Normally, the Inu-honyu avoided them but this one wasn't very hot. He looked at the empty soda can in his hand and tossed it onto shore. He felt himself become sleepy and gave in to it.

Something had woken him up. Inuyasha opened his heavy eyelids and looked around. He could smell and water and hear the birds and the sound of footsteps. He yawned and closed his eyes. Everything felt so wonderful. Inuyasha heard a splash and opened his golden eyes.

"This feels wonderful." Inuyasha sat up and blinked. He knew that voice. Kagome was on the other side of spring with him. Only three large boulders separated them_. 'Fuck, if she find me I'm dead. Kagome is naked in the spring with me. I'm naked too._' Inuyasha turned bright red and swallowed. Both of them had accidentally seen each other naked before but never had both of them been naked at the same time. Inuyasha knew he should leave the spring but then Kagome would see him and he didn't want Kagome to see him naked now. The modern girl would know exactly how he felt about her. Right before she sat him. He heard her moving in the water. _'I'll pretend to be asleep. She'll see me and go away._' Inuyasha rested his head against the side of the hot spring and closed his eyes.

"Where are they?" The young miko looked around and frowned. Angel had told her that were all going to the spring to relax. The older girl had said that Pagan was already there waiting for them. There were several boulders dividing the large spring into two smaller springs. '_I wonder if Pagan is on the other side?_' Kagome wadded through the hot spring to see if they were there.

"Aaahhhh." She saw Inuyasha, lying in the spring and naked from the waist up. His back was resting against the smooth side of spring bank and his eyes were closed. She didn't believe it for one moment. '_He's just as bad as Miroku. I can't believe it._' Her anger made her forget that she was naked under the thin white towel she wore. Kagome took a step closer and saw his breathing pick up. "I know your awake, Inuyasha."

He opened his eyes. Kagome had a thin white towel wrapped around her. The aroused honyu could see every curve of her figure. He stood and Kagome's eyes widened. When he had been in the water it came up to the middle of his chest but standing it was below his belly button. She blushed as her mind raced with naughty images.

Inuyasha noticed the lovely girl's blush and the change in her sent and smiled. He'd never told her or any of them that he could smell their feelings of fear, angry and…lust. It gave him an edge and he had been on his own for to long to tell anyone all of his secrets or abilities. Inuyasha was part demon, in a reckless mood and he felt free. All the aroused honyu could think of was hearing Kagome tell the girls about when he had kissed her. He wanted to…NO he needed to kiss her and the need had grown every time he looked at her lips but they hadn't had anytime alone. Until now.

Kagome watched a smirk spread across Inuyasha face. She had no idea what he was thinking but it couldn't be good. Kagome's eyes widened as he walked toward her. '_Dear Kami, I'm alone in a hot spring with Inuyasha and I'm only wearing a towel Does he want to...? _' There was only a foot of water between them when Kagome made her choice. She couldn't go threw with it. Her mother trusted her and anyway. Her eyes took in his muscular chest and arms. She had never been with a boy before, hell she'd only been kissed once. Kagome wasn't ready to sleep with Inuyasha. '_I'm only 15._'

"Inuyasha Osw…."

"If you sit me then I'll be under the water and if I open my eyes I'll see you." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome was pissed at him and she couldn't sit him. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. Kagome kept a tight grip on her towel. Inuyasha lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and short.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was thick with desire. She pressed her hands to his chest and felt Inuyasha tremble at her touch. Inuyasha's hand cupped the back of her head. Once again they kiss but this time he was bolder. Her mouth opened and his tongue slid in to taste her. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha trailed soft kisses to her ear. She felt him grab her hips and press them against his. Suddenly he pulled away and cursed. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kikyou

"Kikyou." The sight of her angry eyes and sniff clay body fill him dread. He didn't know what the miko would do. The dead miko had tried to hurt her own reincarnation and then Kikyou taken Kagome's jewel shards, when the shards had been protecting Kagome from some evil vines. Kikyou's hands clenched in anger and Inuyasha took a step toward the dead miko. Kagome was so upset that she didn't see that he was stepping in front of Kagome and NOT away from her. Kagome felt cold and dirty. '_I was going to…Baka, I'm such a baka._'

Several yards away two spies cursed. "Who the fuck is that bitch and how dare she ruin our plains. She is so dead. I'm going to kill that bitch. She's destroying our perfect plain. AAAAHHHHH"

"I see you've forgotten me, Inuyasha." Kiyoyo was ferrous and Inuyasha could see it. He wasn't going to let Kikyou hurt Kagome. A loud crashing and the sound of cursing grew louder. Angel and Pagan burst threw the trees.

"Hey guys." Pagan's eyes focused on Inuyasha's bare chest. Angel was glaring at the women who had ruined Plain # 30. She didn't care that Kagome and Inuyasha were still in the spring or that she had blown her cover. All that matter was kicking the ass of the woman who had ruined plain # 30.

"What's going on here? What's this?" She gestured between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Something was between these two. '_Why does Inuyasha look guilty, Kagome look heart broken and this foul-smelling bitch pissed? Who the hell is she and would she put on some perfume?_' In the silence that followed, Angel pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Pagan spread out her wings as a shield for Kagome to dress behind. "Well? Is anyone going to introduce us? Or say something?"

"It's none of your business." A naked Inuyasha stormed out of the pond, causing four sets of eyes to widen.

"She's Kikyou." Kagome whispered.

"That dead miko you told us about." Kagome nodded and turned to leave. "The evil, dead girl that steals souls form the living." Pagan continued to question. She grabbed Angel's arm and shook her. "That vile beast is here to steal Kagome's soul. Oh my goodness, that thing is the undead. It's going to eat our brains."

Kikyou's anger grew. First she had caught Inuyasha naked in a spring with Kagome. Then Inuyasha doesn't rush to her and beg for forgiveness. No, he steps in front of Kagome to protect her. Then these two filthy creatures speak about her as if she wasn't alive and her former lover does nothing to shut them up. '_Does he no longer care for me?_' Kikyou heard the shorter honyu call her evil ghoul and the dead miko's temper snapped. She reached for one of her arrows.

"Don't!" A fully dressed Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Kagome take Angel and Pagan out of here."

Kagome nodded and took each girl's hand. "But Kagome…"

"DON'T!!" Everyone was shocked. So far Kagome hadn't yelled at the sisters. Angel and Pagan knew that there was more to what was going and decided to talk about it while everyone was sleeping. Inuyasha watched a depressed Kagome lead the sisters back to the village. He ignored his feelings and turned to face Kikyou.

"You were going to kill them." Inuyasha didn't want to believe it. Kikyou had always been peaceful and understanding and believed that everyone deserved a second chance. Kikyou had made Inuyasha promise that he wouldn't kill or harm a human because as Kikyou had said 'No one deserves to die'. And yet…she had been about to kill Angel and Pagan. She had nursed sick and injured criminals but she tried to kill two honyus…like him.

Kikyou waited for his begging to begin. She had caught him kissing Kagome and then he had stood by while two ill-breed honyu girls insulted her. The stupid honyu had no idea that the sister's insults had pushed Kikyou to kill. He was so used to the sister's complaining or venting, as Angel called it, that he hadn't bothered to stop them or say anything about it. Inuyasaha had no idea what Kikyou was thinking, all he could think about was that the woman who had wanted him to become human as that they could be together, had been going to kill a honyu. Kikyou was furrous with Inuyasha and wanted to hurt him. "Yes, such vile creatures deserve to die."

It felt like a blade had just gone through his heart. '_Now I'm a vile creature. When you needed someone to free you from your duties as a guardian of the jewel, I was fine but now…Now I just a vile creature._' Inuyasha released Kikyou's wrist. "Leave, Kikyou. Don't try to hurt the others or…just LEAVE ME." He turned and walked away from the woman he had wanted to spend his life with. He no longer felt the same way about her. The unwanted honyu had no idea what he felt anymore. Inuyasha needed to be alone so that he could sort out his thoughts and feeling. Near the village he hoped up into a tree, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha felt torn and his head and tummy hurt. He did what he always did when he was in pain. He looked for Kagome.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome walked into Keada's hut and started to pack her things. She couldn't stay here right now. Not after what had happened at the spring. Not while Inuyasha was alone with Kikyou, the woman he loved. Kagome smothered a sob and wiped away her tears.

"What ales you, child?" Keada carried in a basket of herbs. The sisters had come running to find her. They had spoke of Kikyou and said something was wrong with Kagome. Then Pagan had fallen over the fence into the garden. As much as she wanted to see her sister, Kagome needed her.

"Nothing…I…I just have to go home." She lifted her bag and hurried out of the hut. Shippo ran after her but Sango saw her tears and grabbed the fox cub.

"Let go, Sango. Kagome is upset." Shippo couldn't bare to see his future mother cry. She was his mom and she needed him.

"She needs to be alone right now. Trust me little brother." Shippo let Kagome go. He would find out what was wrong and try to help Kagome. Inuyasha could go threw the well and so could the sisters. If Kagome didn't come back soon then he would send one of them to bring her home.

Kagome hurried to the well and jumped inside. She climbed out, dropped to her knees and cried herself to sleep. It was night when she woke up. She was still in the well but she was lying under a blanket and someone was with her.

"Are you awake?" Pagan crept forward. Her wings were folded behind her back and she looked worried. "Ah…I have candy. If ya hungry. You've been asleep all night long and the whole day. I've never seen anyone who wasn't ill, sleep like that." Kagome sat up and Pagan handed her some food.

"Everyone was really worried after you left the village. Sango came looking for us and Inuyasha. Shippo started to cry. He wanted Inuyasha to beg for forgiveness and bring you back. I don't know how everyone knew that Inuyasha had made you cry. Anyways, We couldn't find him so Miroku told me to come here to check on you and then he sent Angel to look for Inuyasha."

Kagome finished eating and sat listening to Pagan chatter. '_He's still with Kikyou. How could I have been so stupid? Baka, baka, BAKA._'

"You're not listening to me. Are ya?" Pagan sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes and No. That Inuyasha is a big slut. No that not my fault. Leaving you alone with him. Yes, that's my fault." Pagan lied down and close her eyes.

"Inuyasha is NOT a slut." Kagome was pissed. How could Pagan think that about him? Inuyasha was sweet and he hid a loving heart. "It's just…Well…They were suppose to be together but Naraku tore them apart. I don't…He doesn't want me."

"What? No you have it all wrong. He wants to jump your bones. Trust me, I know cause I've watched him watch you. His eyes follow you around and Inuyasha hates it when you go home without him. Angel thinks that he is suffering from some deep emotional trauma from his childhood. She knows a lot about that stuff. Angel took one, Ah, four of those online courses on the mind." Pagan looked over at Kagome. Kagome sat with her arms around her knees and the blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. She had been deeply hurt by the dead miko showing up. Pagan looked at the well and wished that someone would come threw the well and fix everything. No one came.

"Sometimes talking about a problem helps. I vent sometimes." Kagome smiled at the understatement. '_Maybe she should tell Pagan about it. Sango knows about Inuyasha but not about my life back home. My friends know about Inuyasha, Kikyou and Kouga but not about anything else. Pagan and Angel know about everything._'

"When I first saw Inuyasha he was pinned to a tree and I couldn't help but touch his ears. He wouldn't call me by my first name. I was so mad at him and I still get mad when he calls me a wench." Kagome told Pagan everything that had happened and how she felt about it. "I feel like Kikyou is the other woman but…she met Inuyasha before me. I'm the other woman. Sometimes I wish that I could let go and forget but I can't. I love Inuyasha and he loves Kikyou."

Pagan had listen to Angel analyze Inuyasha and everyone in their pack. Also She had paid attention to some of what her sister had said about issues and personal baggage. Maybe she could help. "Dose he really love her or dose he feel guilty because she died and he didn't? He couldn't save her, just like he couldn't save his mother. Who also died. People are effected a lot by stuff that happens to them in their childhood. I mean…well everyone has either died or left him and he had no one for years. That messes a person up…a lot. So you need to talk about your problems and…and sit down and talk about them…with Inuyasha. Yea, that's what you should do" Pagan prayed that Kagome didn't ask or say anything else because she had just said everything she could think of. '_Where the hell are you Angel?_'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You are an BAKA. No you're the king of all bakas." Normally Angel thought clearly and could talk threw and solve most problems. She was too pissed off to think right now. First Miroku orders her around like a little kid and then she has to look for this bird-brained baka. She had been flying for seven hours before she had spotted him sitting in a tree and the first thing he had said to her was 'Go away'. Inuyasha didn't say anything else. Angel took a deep breath and sat down on the tree branch. "From the way you were acting and what the others have said, I take it that you and Kikyou were a couple. What went wrong and why dose she smell like a graveyard?"

"Feh," Inuyasha closed his eyes and ignored her.

Angel held back the desire to smack him. She decided to use words to get her revenge. "Kagome was hurt by what happened. YOU made her cry. One minute your making out and the next you send her off so you can be with your old girlfriend."

"That's not why I told her to leave." The honyu stood up and yelled down at the girl. Angel held onto the swaying branch and waited for him to explain. Inuyasha was shocked that Kagome could think something like that. "Kikyou…" He sat down and refused to talk. It was none of her business.

"I don't like seeing my say-sister upset but I can't do anything unless I know what is wrong. Talking about a problem helps ease ones inner pain. I might see something that you can't." Total silence. "Maybe I should go ask Kikyou?" Angel started to get up.

"No!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm. Meddling baka never minded her own business. "Shit! Kikyou was going to kill you. That's why I told Kagome to get you two out of there."

"Nana?" Inuyasha let go of her arm. "We didn't do anything. We came to the spring and saw that lady looking pissed and you and Kagome naked together."

"Kagome was wearing a towel." Inuyasha's face was bright red. "It's none of your business. Go bother Shippo."

"None of my business? Kagome left the village in tears and you tell me that is none of my business. She lov…" He jumped down and walked away.

"Denial is not the answer. You can't keep doing this to her." Angel landed in front of him. "You need to talk to Kagome."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. She knew that look. It was the one he used when he was being stubborn and didn't want to talk to anyone_. 'Like that childish thing is going to work on me. If one path leads you to a dead end, then kick down a wall._' Being a honyou helped angel understand Inuyasha and guess what he was thinking.

"At least tell me why that dead girl wanted to kill me. I have a right to know." No answer. "Is it because I'm a honyou?" The Inu-honyou froze. "That's it. But you're a honyou and she was going to marry you."

"She wouldn't be with me unless I was human." Pissed he stormed off. Angel decided that she had done enough and flew home. She would talk to Pagan. This Kikyou was going to make everything a lot harder. Pagan might know of some myth of legend about getting rid of the undead.

**------------------**

**AN; ;** Sorry that this is so very late. Work is evil and takes up lots of my time. Why can't I be rich and not have to work. I'll try to update sooner. Hope you guys like what I did with your ideas. More coming up in chapter 10 a. Also I'm adding in Kouga and Sesshomaru in later chapters. Again, thanks to everyone for the ideas. You guys can read the ideas or submit more ideas in the review.


	11. Drunk Love

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER 10 A ; ; Drunk Love Daddy's Pixie**

Plan 30 had failed but it had given her a great idea. Angel was still upset over what had happened two weeks ago, when everything had been perfect until that dead miko had showed up. She glanced over at her sleeping sister and sighed. Pagan had returned and told her word for word everything that had been said. After Pagan's pep talk Kagome had nodded, told Pagan that she needed to take some tests and then left for the well.

Angel picked up the large bottle of Sake and squeezed it_. 'Foul smelling dead bitch ruins my plans and upsets my whole family. I will make her pay_.' Things had been terrible between Inuyasha and Kagome since the incident, even though she and Pagan had told them that they needed to talk to each other about how they felt. But instead, the two lovebirds hadn't spoken to each other and even refused to talk to anyone else about what had happened.

The hanyou looked down at the sake in her hands and remembered her idea . . if a sober Inuyasha wouldn't admit to how he felt, then certainly a drunk one would. Alcohol loosens one's inhibitions and lets a person say what's on her or his heart. Oh yeah, drunk people say all kinds of things, whether you want to hear them or not.

Yes, Plan 31, Drunken Love, would work. Pagan would help out and Shippo was to stay in Kaede's hut. All she had to do was get Inuyasha to drink a few bottles of sake, vodka and rum. Angel paused.

"How much alcohol does it take to get a hanyou drunk?" She herself had a high tolerance while her older sister passed out after one drink but they were mut . . . well, their blood was very diluted while Inuyasha was a first generation hanyou.

"Nevermind, I have enough to get a small army to pass out. Everything will be perfect."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Everything was going fine until Pagan took a drink. They had all been sitting together talking about jewel hunting and the sisters told some stories about the circus. Angel had bragged that she was the only one in the whole circus to drink an entire bottle of vodka and not faint or throw up, and then dared Inuyasha to drink an entire bottle of sake.

He did drink it. No effect.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were drinking some candy-flavored rum, but Angel hadn't told them it was rum. The level of alcohol was very low and neither sister believed that it would affect any member of their pack. Everyone was getting a little tipsy except for Inuyasha, who apparently had a VERY high tolerance. Angel dared him to drink some vodka.

He did. No effect.

"Bonsai!" Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha and smiling at him. Her cheeks were flushed and she kept whispering to Sango and then giggling. Then, Sango would whisper back and giggle. The inu-hanyou was able to hear what they were saying and he blushed at Kagome's whispered words. Miroku's eyes had darkened and he couldn't take his eyes off Sango. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were all thinking naughty things and not acting like themselves, which was great except that Inuyasha was acting 100 sober.

Kagome was becoming sleepy and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked at the top of her head but did nothing else. '_Kagome is all over him and he does nothing? Why isn't he declaring his love for her? Or sweeping her off her feet and tucking her into bed to sleep? Or even better, taking advantage of her? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_' Pagan was very, very upset. She wanted them to stop denying what they felt and do…something. So, Pagan decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I bet you can't drink all of THIS." She held up a large bottle of unidentified amber liquid.

He did. No effect, at first.

First Inuyasha hiccuped, causing Kagome to giggle and hug him. Then, he began feeling extremely good, like everything was flowing and dancing around him. Kagome was holding him close and he could smell her joy and desire. Inuyasha had heard her and Sango whispering about how cute he and Miroku looked. He looked up at Miroku and grinned at the monk's silly smile, then caught a glance of Pagan's rather smug one. Okay then, an eye for an eye.

"You can't drink this…I bet."

Pagan was insulted . . . how dare he! She was older then him, and could certainly do anything he could, probably even better! Pagan picked up the bottle, ignored her sister's warning, and drank it. Five minutes later, she ran out of the hut to throw up, with Kagome and Sango dutifully following her.

The drunk hanyou's eyes watched her every move as she left the room. "Kagome looks so cute."

"She is cute, but Sango is mouth-watering. I love touching her." The monk rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"I love Kagome."

"I love Sango." After that heart felt confession, both boys passed out.

Angel cursed and started to think up ways to torture her sisters. Both Inuyasha and Miroku had confessed their love while Kagome and Sango were outside with a puking Pagan.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Inuyasha cracked open one eye. It was late evening and he was still lying on a blanket. He and Miroku had passed out in the front room of Angel and Pagan's hut. He sniffed the air and determined that Pagan was in the back room while her sister and the girls were not in the hut. '_Must be at Kaede's hut.'_ Thankfully, his headache was gone and he no longer felt like throwing up.

Inuyasha flipped over onto his back. It wasn't like him to sleep all day but he had felt terrible. He slowly pieced together the events of the past night. He remembered everyone being in the sister's hut and talking and then…drinking…and talking…

"Shit!" He remembered what he and Miroku had said last night. Inuyasha looked over at the monk. Miroku was snoring and every few minutes he would whisper Sango's name. The half-demon couldn't believe what he had said . . . that he loved Kagome! It was right after she had gone outside to help a sick Pagan. He relaxed. It was bad enough that he had made a fool of himself, but at least Kagome didn't know how big a fool he really was.

Once again he had fallen in love with a human, but it was different this time. Kagome wasn't ashamed to be seen with him, and she didn't mind touching him in public. She had hugged him last night, pressing her side up against his arm.

He closed his eyes and thought of how she had smelled and looked. Her eyes soft and sleepy, her cheeks flushed, her lips red and inviting, her body warm, her breasts…

"Fuck!" Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was doing it again - thinking about her and wanting her. He had done it a few times over the months they had spent looking for shards, but his desire for her was building steadily. Previously, the inu-hanyou had been able to control his desire by thinking of her as out of his reach, like some exotic forbidden fruit. But that wonderful day at the hot spring changed everything.

The angry teenager kicked at some bushes and cursed. Everyday he thought of her. How she had opened her month to his, the soft moan she had made in the back of her throat, the softness of her skin and how she tasted. Abruptly he stood up and left the hut. Inuyasha needed a dunk in the creek before he saw Kagome or he might do something stupid, like carry her off into the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

A mischievous fox cub sat high up in a tree waiting for his prey. Shippo laughed to himself as he thought of his plan. It wasn't a plan to get anyone together, oh no . . . this was an evil plan of revenge.

"Are you ready?" Shippo yelled down at Pagan. The hanyou nodded and wrapped her long tail around a strong tree branch and hung upside down, like a bat. She wrapped her dark red bat wings around herself and waited.

Soon the voices of a young man and several others could be heard. When the group was four feet away from the tree, Shippo threw an acorn at the winged hanyou's boots. Pagan threw open her wings and yelled.

"Mmmuuuuhhhhh! Death to all who dare to touch the monk." Her eyes were red and she flapped her large bat wings. The six beautiful girls let go of Miroku and ran screaming back to their village. Shippo and Pagan fell to the ground laughing.

The angry hentai's eyes narrowed and a sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

"No girl from that village will get ten feet near you now." Pagan guffawed. "Give me a high-five Shippo." A grin slowly spread across Miroku's face as he watched them giggle and point at him. Okay, two can play that game. He then very loudly yelled, "Shippo, Pagan! Did you guys eat all of the Ramen that Kagome brought for Inuyasha?" The angry voice of an obviously disgruntled inu-hanyou echoed though the forest. Miroku walked away laughing.

"Run Pagan, Inuyasha found us."

AN: Thanks for all of the ideas. I hope that everyone likes this story. pagan is based on me while Angel is based on My best friend who is betaing this for me.


	12. Makeovers

**Chapter 11 ; Makeovers: Normal Girl to Hot Chick I don't own Inuyasha**

Shippo, Pagan and Angel still had not given up. The **Ultimate Plan**, plan # 456 would work. It _had_ to work, since everything else had failed. Plan # 456 would take place in the large village they were currently lodging at, brought there by the killing of a shard-enhanced boar demon. Things had luckily fallen so perfectly into place that Pagan said, "It's a sign, I can tell. We have to go ahead with plan # 456. Since Kagome and Sango's clothes were ripped and blood-soaked from the battle and totally ruined beyond all repair, the new outfits I have been fervently stitching together every night are done, and we have everything we need now." Pagan whispered to her sister as they walked to the large village. Trailing behind their tired little family, the matchmakers plotted and schemed.

"I concur. Tomorrow morning we go ahead with plan # 456; Makeovers." Smiling, they waited for morning.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MORNING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"We have decided to take a break and have some fun, but growly-boy won't listen to us. Kagome, tell him that we need to rest. Humans need to have some fun and take a nap. I mean, how often do you get to visit this time and not be preoccupied looking for the shards? This is such a bustling village . . . we can actually shop and look around. Please, Kagome?"

"Yea, we need a girl's day." Pagan agreed as they all sat in their room at the largest Inn in the village.

Needless to say, Miroku had 'sensed an evil presence' all over town in order to secure such lodgings. The first Innkeeper had yelled at the lying monk, pointed at the sisters and told everyone to leave. After having this yelling and door-slamming occur several more times at several more inns, Miroku finally told the ostentatious hanyous to hide until everyone was asleep.

Angrily, Angel had pointed accusingly at the other demons in their quirky entourage and told them to hide too. However, Shippo chose that moment to be argumentative, and advised Angel that people thought he and Inuyasha were cute, so they didn't scare people like she did. Inuyasha and Pagan had to hold back the pissed-off Angel. Still upset over what Shippo had said, Angel flew up to the roof and growled. The Inn keeper had offered them rooms, food and money to rid him of the evil, winged demon.

"Ok, I'll tell Inuyasha and be right back." Kagome stood up. _'A girls day would be so nice. I don't have any free time_ _anymore. It's always either schoolwork or looking for shards. A day off would be just what the doctor ordered.'_

"What's a girl's day?" Sango asked. In her village women cleaned or trained to fight demons or cared for children. All were very useful and productive things, but not fun.

"Well, it's a great excuse to get together with your best girlfriends and talk about your problems and try to give each other useful advice. Also, you shop for new clothes and shoes and jewelry, talk about guys, do each others hair and wear a new outfit with your new strappy sandals." Angel told her, walking over to their bags. "Then, in the fashion show portion of the evening, you strut around town in your adorable new shoes and show off your new clothes and hair style which perfectly compliment those beautiful new Manolo's so that all the village men can drool all over themselves lusting after you, only the joke's on them because they can never have you since your heart already _really_ belongs to Jimmy Choo and . . . "

"Angel! We get it okay, _you like shoes_! Now, do you want to get a handle on the OCD so that I can tell everyone that I made some new clothes for all of us? I hope you all like them. It took days and days of hard work and I made a special outfit just for you, Sango." Pagan really layed it on thick . . . _'Pack your bags, Sango 'cause you're going on a guilt trip! Heh, if she feels bad then she will definitely wear the outfit I made her. Perfect._'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Show time IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I don't know." Sango looked down apprehensively at the outfit Pagan had made her. It was a black, silk kimono with pink flowers on it. The sides of the dress were slit up to her thighs.

"See, I cut the sides so you can fight in it if you have to. Do you like the way we did your hair?" Pagan held up a large hand mirror. Angel had begged to put makeup on her Sango had been afraid that Angel was going to paint her up like a trashy geisha but,_ 'It doesn't look like I am wearing any makeup but I look … different … pretty_.' Pagan had also put stuff in her hair to change its color. The sisters had piled all of her hair on top of her head, and using a rod heated in the fire they had curled a few strands and left them to hang down past her neck. '_I look like a…like a geisha, a sexy, elegant geisha. Everyone is going to be staring at me. Every male is going to think…oh….no…Houshi-Sama…_'

"You look wonderful but be careful around Miroku. He won't be able to take his eyes off you." The two cried. Sango turned bright red at the idea of having the monk's undivided attention. "Kagome, step out here and show us what you look like."

Kagome wore a black, silk kimono with green flowers on it. The sides of the dress were slit up to her thighs, revealing her bare legs. Pagan had put several highlights in her hair and used the makeshift curling iron to put it up in a complicated updo with loose tendrils hanging down. Angel had done her makeup. Like Sango, she wore wooden sandals.

"You look completely hot! We all look so rad!" Pagan jumped up and down. The sisters were wearing kimonos similar to Kagome's and Sango's, but theirs were back-less with a ribbon tied behind their necks to keep the dress from falling off. "Let's show the boys."

Angel took Kagome's arm and Pagan took Sango's arm, together they walked out of the room. They could hear the boys talking about Naraku and the shards in the main room. Sango dragged her feet more and more the closer they got to the room. Finally, Angel opened the door and pulled Sango through while Pagan and Kagome hesitantly followed.

"Well, how do we look?" All four girls waited with baited breath for an answer to this most important question. Miroku sat stock-still, staring at Sango, while Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Sango." Miroku stood up and walked over to her. Sango bowed her head, embarrassed.

'_Why isn't he saying anything? I knew I shouldn't have put this kimono on, or the makeup. My hair!…no one wears it this way. He is standing in front of me and still not saying anything_.' Miroku then took her hands in his. Sango lifted her head and looked into his eyes. '_His eyes are so dark and intense_.'

"You look lovely."

Kagome stepped away from the couple. '_They look so cute together_.' She looked back at Inuyasha. He was still staring at her, his golden eyes traveling from the top of her head to her feet. Slowly, she walked up to him when Shippo leapt into her arms.

"You look beautiful Kagome." Shippo told her. He touched the highlights in her hair and played with one of her curls. '_Why isn't Inuyasha saying anything? Angel promised me that he would trip over his own feet to be next to me and declare his undying love and devotion and…and…love_.' Shippo looked over at the inu-hanyou trying to read his thoughts.

'_She's so beautiful, standing there like she's waiting for me. I never realized how red her lips are. All soft and wet and . . . wanting_.' The silent hanyou inhaled deeply again. '_Oh, Kami, that smell!_ _She's in heat. Baka, what is she doing dressed like that! Every male in the vicinity is going to be looking at her and wanting her. If anyone tries to touch her I'll kill him! Kuso, doesn't she know she shouldn't dress like that when she's in heat? I definitely don't need anymore temptation!'_

'_Why isn't he saying anything?_' Kagome did a little turn. Everyone had told her how pretty she looked, but the normally effusive Inuyasha was suspiciously tight-lipped. "Well? Inuyasha, aren't you going to say anything?"

'_Shit, don't you know what it does to me to see you_ _holding a demon pup like he was your own child? Kagome, I know you would love and raise my pups. Fuck, what am I thinking? I can't let her get to me like this.' _Seeing everyone staring at him, he finally muttered, "Feh. Took you long enough. I'm hungry." He saw her eyes widen, then narrow, and tears glisten in them before she turned. "You look nice."

She nodded and went to get the food as Angel watched her leave the room. She took a look around to find Miroku and Sango had stopped looking at each other and Sango looked like she was about to go demonslayer on Inuyasha's ass. '_No, don't piss him off. He'll act like an even bigger jackass. Quick Angel, think of something._'

"Uh, What about us? Don't we look superfly! After we eat I think we should take a walk by the lake since it's so pretty. Don't you agree Shippo?"

"Yea."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII The Lake IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The Love Crew, as Pagan had affectionately dubbed them, made sure that Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side while Miroku walked beside Sango. As usual, the plan was going swimmingly until Inuyasha opened his fat mouth. '_He's been extra grumpy around Kagome the past two days._ _Seems like every month for like, three or four days Inuyasha seems extraordinarily pissy around Kagome. I wonder why?_'

"Bakas, we spend days walking around looking for shards, having to listen to you wimps complain about how you hate to walk and just when we get to rest, you want to walk! Feh, I'm going back to the Inn." Inuyasha turned and walked away, leaving Kagome standing alone. Sango hurried to walk beside her as Miroku solemnly watched Sango leave him.

'_I doubt that they want me along_. _Inuyasha, you baka. I may be a letch but at least I know what a woman is feeling and when she is upset_.' Shippo looked as if he was about to make a beeline for the girls, so the monk picked him up before he could. "Leave them alone, Shippo. They wish to talk in private and they will return when then are done walking."

"That didn't go as planned." Angel complained. Inuyasha seemed to get grumpier and grumpier the more the Love Crew tried to push them together. _'What is it with him? It's like he's afraid to let himself care for someone, especially a woman. I bet it was about that dead bitch that ruined Plan # 28. Miroku was telling me about her. It had something to do with Kaede's sister and Naraku. Hmm?_'

"He is such a jerk sometimes!" Kagome complained to Sango. "I know that we spend most of our days walking around but…that's like…work. Today was supposed to be our day off . . . no shard hunting, no demon fighting, or anything like that. Just a normal day with friends, gossiping, trying on new clothes … aaahhhh … it's not like we can… this is what people do in this time for fun. Right, Sango?"

"In my village we ate dinner together, talked about demon slaying and took walks. But always under the watchful eyes of a parent because Father was worried about…" As the two talked about Sango's village life, they were blissfully unaware that they were being watched. Off in the distance, two young lords watched the sexy girls' every move.

"They are so lovely, and one for each of us! Father will be so pleased. He gave us three days to find wives, and we shall bring them home in less than one." The older son crowed in delight.

"But brother, we know nothing about them. What if they are already wed or unacceptable for some other reason? Maybe we should keep looking."

"In the last three years father has been unable to find us women to wed. There are no acceptable women of the age to marry and I refuse to be tied to a child. I want a beautiful woman. I want her." He gazed down at Kagome. "She takes away my breath and robs my thoughts. If father wishes to see grandchildren before his death then he will agree to our choice. Come Seto. Guardsmen," He spoke to the solders standing behind him. "Bring us those women."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sat up. He had heard Kagome yell. The sound was very faint but he was acutely tuned in to the sound of her voice.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. '_What is taking Kagome so long to return? She must be really pissed at Inuyasha to be gone so long._'

Ignoring the fox cub, Inuyasha leapt up and ran out of the room with inhuman swiftness_. 'Something's wrong. I know I heard Kagome scream. Fuc…_'

He arrived at the lake to find Angel sitting on the bank dripping wet and coughing. Pagan stood beside her, patting her sister's back in a comforting gesture and sobbing quietly, seemingly heedless of the arrow lodged in her arm. Upon seeing her hanyou friend, clearly confused and distressed, Pagan began telling the story of what had just happened.

"Inuyasha," she cried. "We were on the other side of the lake, watching Kagome and Sango, when these guys on horses rode up and said something to them. Then, they started yelling at them and being all creepy stalker-like. We flew over to help when those lame-o's started to shoot arrows at us. Some almost hit Angel. Sango hit one of the men, but then Angel fell in the lake and I had to fish her out so…so…"

"Pagan?" Shippo yelled running up to them, Miroku following on his heels. "You have an arrow in your arm."

"It hurts." She cried.

"Inuyasha, what has happened?" The monk asked, looking around for Sango and Kagome. "Where are the girls?"

"They were kidnapped." The sisters wailed. Inuyasha sniffed the air and ran off, picking up a faint trace of the girls' scent. '_If they have hurt one hair on her head…they're deaths will be slow and painful_. _Very painful._' Shippo, Kirara and Miroku followed him.

"Don't forget us."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Beta'ers Note**: ; Phaedra here, the illustrious inspiration for our darling Angel! Just wanted to say, I've been reading the reviews and we really appreciate you guys that are reading this little story. I know you all patiently wait for updates and sometimes they seem long overdue, so I wanted to put it out there that it's pretty much all my fault. Don't blame Rabbitstime….she's got this sucker all sewn up, it's totally me that takes fo' life to beta it and deliver it to you all sparkling clean and relatively error-free. Other than that, I just really wanted to have my own little "note" to make me feel all self-important. Heh. op


	13. Damsels in Distress

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 12 ; Damsels in Distress **

**I don't own Inuyasha or anything else in this fan fiction.**

Angel and Pagan had tried to help, but the two hanyous were no match for a hundred guardsmen. Gagged, hands and feet bound by the soldiers, Kagome and Sango had expected death or something worse from their captors. To their surprise, they had been gently placed on the laps of two men on horses. The young lords began making many promises of wealth, privilege, loyalty and love while they rode to the lords' large castle. After dismounting, they were carried into a large room and left there. The female servants in the room untied them.

"My name is Hisa," spoke the woman beside them. "Is there something you need?"

"Why have we been brought here against our will?" Sango demanded.

"The old lord is ill and he wishes for his sons to marry before he dies. So, Lords Ryoichi and Zinan brought you here to become their wives. They are both very kind and very handsome and you must be honored to be chosen by them! I will fetch food and drinks, My Ladies."

Kagome and Sango looked around at the room they had been left in. It was beautiful and lush, a young girl's dream come true. Silk throws and plush silk cushions adorned the futons, adjacent to a small table with jars and bowls filled with scented oils and lotions. Yet another table held bowls filled with nuts and other snacks. At the far end of the room was a door, halfway open. A small dog padded up to Kagome, barking for attention. Leaning down, she rubbed his ears and wondered, 'W_here are you Inuyasha?_'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII the pack searches IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Inuyasha followed the girls' smell while the pack followed him. After running up and down hills barefoot in the hot sun, the group finally came to a large castle. Guards patrolled the area, ready to fend off any attack. "Bastards! They have Kagome in there."

"What should we do?" Shippo asked, sitting on Miroku's shoulder_. 'This is my fault. I should have stayed with Sango and Kagome. Mommy!_' Shippo started to cry.

"We should sneak in so as not to alert the kidnappers. Perhaps there is another, less guarded way into the castle." The worried monk said, watching the hot-tempered hanyou storm off to the main gate. "Or, we could fight our way in like we usually do. Come on everyone." He sighed, beckoning Shippo, Kirara, Angel and Pagan to follow.

"Stop, demon!" The castle guards yelled. They formed a line between Inuyasha and the entrance gate. Holding out their spears, they stood bravely against him. Ready to defend their lord and his castle, they charged at Inuyasha.

"Get out of my way now!" Inuyasha swatted away the solders like flies. Knocking them left and right, he charged at the gate door and knocked it down. "KAGOME." Sniffing the air for her scent, he turned and followed her sweet smell deep into the castle.

Miroku knocked the remaining guardsmen out of his way as he and the rest of the pack followed Inuyasha through corridors and rooms, down pathways and up stairs until they came to a large red door. An old woman stood in front of it holding a broom.

"They're through that door, I can smell them." Inuyasha told Miroku and the group.

"Why are you here, Demon?" Inuyasha growled and sniffed the air. He walked up to the door and was hit on the head by the broom. "I'll not let you harm the lords' future wives."

"What?"

"Wives?"

"Sango is…"

"Kagome?"

Everyone cried at once. Inuyasha lost his temper and, ignoring the constant swatting on the head with the broom, he picked up the old servant and moved her away from the door. He pushed it open, took a few steps into the room and came to a dead stop. There, lounging on several silk pillows and throws were Kagome and Sango. A few older female servants kneeled beside them waiting to see to their needs and comfort while two other servants holding large fans stared at him in shock. The rest of the pack ran in and came to a stop beside him.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried and ran over to her, jumping into her arms and startling the servants around her. "I'm so glad to see you."

"What is it?"

"Is it her child?"

"The child has a tail!"

"Is that a demon cub?"

The women around her mumbled on, staring at the two. Kagome ignored the servant's words and stares. She and Sango had been so worried for awhile. They were upset until one of the servants started to talk to them. After everything had been explained and they were sure they were in no danger, they decided to wait for the boys.

"Are you two all right? They didn't hurt you did they?" Shippo asked. Both girls reassured him that they were fine.

"The soldiers just left us here. Apparently, the lords of the castle need wives and when they saw Sango and me they figured we'd do. So, they kidnapped us, but we're fine."

Beside her, Sango nodded. "Yes, _we're_ fine, but Pagan . . . you have an arrow in your arm. Come here and I'll pull it out." The hurt hanyou walked over and sat down. Sango quickly pulled out the arrow as Kagome asked the servants to bring water and bandages.

"Are you hungry Shippo? There's lots of food and candy." The miko held out a plate of treats. The fox cub sat down in her lap and started to eat. When the servants brought her the requested items, she bandaged up Pagan's arm. "Thank you, very much, Little Sister. No one else seemed to care, the boys were so worried about you two."

While this was happening, Miroku looked around at the lush surroundings_. 'First a young king offers for her hand in marriage, and now one of the young lords of this castle. She is a rare beauty who attracts men of noble rank. How can I compete with them? What if she wants to stay here with this lord and be his? NO Dammit! She can't marry anyone else, she's MINE._'

"Come, Sango. We're leaving." His harsh tone of voice caused everyone in the room but Inuyasha to look his way. Miroku began making his way over to Sango, only to find himself facing a wall of elderly female servants. "Laaadieees, laaadieees . . . pleeease. Allow me to pass for I mean them no harm." This declaration was, however, met with some resistance. The monk sweatdropped.

Since Miroku could never bring himself to shove or harm a female, he decided instead to attempt to charm the older women into letting him pass.

Inuyasha encountered no such resistance though, as the servants were far too afraid of the growling inu-hanyou to stand in _his_ way. He slowly walked up to Kagome as she sat there calmly rubbing the small dog's ears. '_I rush over here and fight through dozens of solders for her, and she doesn't even rush over to thank me._ _She acts like nothing happened_! _She never rubs my ears like that._' He suddenly found himself jealous of the attention the small dog was getting from Kagome.

"Come on. I wasted enough time rescuing you…again."

"I had no idea that I was such a pain, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke in a tight voice. _'I can't believe him. He doesn't ask if I'm OK. No, the first thing he says to me is, 'I wasted enough time rescuing you'. Why can't he ever NOT be a jerk! Well, I'll show him._'

"Ano, I don't know if I should leave my own wedding, Inuyasha. What do you think Sango?" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's look of abject horror. '_HA! He just can't believe that someone actually likes having me around._'

"I don't think they'll let us go. They have the wedding planned and they already sent someone to the village to invite everyone." Sango was pissed off from watching Miroku flirt with the servants_. 'Some of them are old enough to be his mother. Baka hentai! It would serve him right if I did stay…but then he might not even care if I do.'_

"Sango, now is not the time for such games."

Sango turned her back on him and started mumbling under her breath, "Talks to me like a child! Who does he think he is? Why I should . . ." But her thoughts trailed off as she watched Miroku approach her and hold out his hand.

'_What is he doing?_ _I don't trust the look in his eyes. He's a crafty one, after all!_' But, he had such a serene look on his face that Sango was mysteriously unable to resist taking his hand in hers, albeit reluctantly. She should have trusted her first instinct though, because the next thing he did was pull her to her feet and toss her over his shoulder before calmly walking out of the room. Everyone stood around in shock listening to Sango call Miroku a hentai and demanding to be put down.

It took a moment for Inuyasha to process what he'd just seen, but when he did it gave him a devilish idea. '_I wonder if that will work on Kagome?_' Said girl was still staring off in the direction Miroku had carried Sango away in, so Inuyasha took advantage of this distraction and took the opportunity to walk up to her, pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. Sporting his best rakish grin, he walked out of the room, ignoring the servants shrieking for the guards. Then Shippo, Pagan, Kirara and Angel followed him, the latter quite noisily.

"God you two, misogynists much! Why don't you just club her over the head while you're at it! Maybe you think you're making some grand romantic gesture, but all you're really doing is perpetuating the complicity of patriarchal tyranny inflicted upon females for eons. You should be ashamed. . . "

"Uh, Angel . . . " Pagan interjected, " . . . I really don't think now is the time for one of your feminist rants. This is the feudal era, remember? Gloria Steinem would be darning her man's socks just like every other woman if she were here. So quit it."

Kagome pretty much felt the same way Angel did, "Inuyasha? What are you doing? Put me down! Inuyasha!" She pounded her fights on his back. _'What is wrong with him? First Miroku and now this one. Where does he get off carrying me over his shoulder like some movie villain dragging off a maiden to ravish her. Nani?…_'

"Inuyasha, what are you planning to do? What are you thinking of?" Kagome didn't like the angry hanyou's uncharacteristic sinister giggling. Miroku and Inuyasha carried the girls through the village on their way back to the Inn. Soon the laughter of the villagers reached the captive girls' ears.

'_Mou _. . . _this is so embarrassing. I am going to sit him so hard when he puts me down. I can't believe this. Stuck like this over his shoulder with his hand_ _resting on my thighs. Oh . . . my . . . hell . . . what part of Inuyasha's person did my foot just intimately acquaint itself with? Eeeee, I think it was a boy part! Oh, no. I'm starting to blush._'

Once inside the Inn both Inuyasha and Miroku set Sango and Kagome on their feet, and promptly regretted it.

"Hentai!" SMACK

"Sit boy!" Whack.

Both girls stormed into their room and shut the door.

"It serves you two right, you know . . . treating them like a sack of rice." Shippo lifted his little chin and calmly walked into the girls' room.

"Was the Makeover plan supposed to end like this?" A dumbfounded Pagan asked her baby sister. Angel answered her older sister by pushing her into a bush and storming into the Inn.

P.s. ; ; Sorry but I couldn't log in to fanfic. I have been trying for two weeks and finally I figured out why I couldn't log on. I am so sorry about it taking so long. I posted a notice in the review explianing why I hadn't posted in such a long time. I don't know if anyone read it. Again sorry. I will try to update sooner.


	14. Illness and Jinenji

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 13: Illness and Jinenji **

**(( I don't Own anything in this fic.** ))

"I think I have a fever. I'm dying, aren't I? I know it." Pagan kept her hand over the bandage on her arm. In reality, it would heal in three days and didn't even really hurt. She was just complaining about it because it was the only thing she had to complain about.

'_I can't yell at them for that when 456 of 457 plans have failed. Only plan # 28, Hentai vs. Hentai is working, sort of. But of course everyone thinks that I'm a hentai because of it. Well…I am…but NOT as bad as Miroku. I don't touch men, I just watch them through my binoculars. Nevermind about that anyway, they should be couples by now_. _FUCK!_'

"You're not dying and you DON'T have a fever. Nothing is wrong with you."

"If I die you'll be so sorry and you'll miss me…and cry…a lot."

"Shut up already." Several voices yelled at once.

"Jinenji's village is near here, I think we should visit him." Kagome smiled. "I brought some cookies for him, just in case. Inuyasha, why are you walking so fast all of a sudden? Slow down! What's your prob . . . oh, you ate his cookies after I told you not too, didn't you! Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome and the group walked on leaving the cookie monster in the dirt.

"Dammit, I wish Lady Kaede would make me some of those necklaces. I want like ten of them. I'd keep nine and give Sango one to put on Miroku. Do you hear me Miroku? I'm going to get you sit beads."

Sango watched Miroku ignore the girl's laughter and hurried up to walk beside Shippo. Pagan wouldn't try to touch the hentai if he was near Shippo. '_I' m not her play thing._' Miroku fumed.

"Who's Jinenji?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

They walked through a small village. A few villagers waved, used to seeing this group of travelers. "They're the ones that helped us." Shippo heard one man tell another. He sat in the basket on the front of Kagome's bike, looking around as they made their way to Jinenji's hut. Everyone was quiet as they walked, lost in their own thoughts. Sango kept glaring at Miroku.

'_I still can't believe that he carried me over his shoulder like a disobedient child. He even spanked my bottom before we got to the Inn. Why does he think he can get away with touching my ass in public? I'm a demon slayer, not some loose woman or a bad child. Oooh, I can't believe Miroku actually spanked my ass in front of all those men. HENTAI . . . BAKA . . . BASTARD!_' Flames rose around Sango as she continued to think about what had happened. The rest of the pack wisely gave her a wide berth.

Kagome's behavior was different. '_She's been blushing a lot. Angel says that this is good and Pagan agrees but they won't tell me why Kagome keeps blushing. This is so frustrating. Why aren't they in love yet?_'

"That's Jinenji's hut. Those fields are where he and his mom grow all sorts of herbs and plants. Jinenji?" Kagome called out to the hanyou in the field and waved. When he saw his dear friend Kagome had come to visit, he quickly walked toward the pack as his mother emerged from the hut.

"You're back. Do you need any cures or herbs?" The old woman asked.

"No, we were just passing by and figured we'd stop and say hello. These are our new friends, Angel and Pagan." The sisters, standing behind Inuyasha, waved. Jinenji blushed at all of the attention he was receiving.

"I see that they're hanyous like Jinenji. Well, come inside and have something to eat. The new hut the villagers helped us to build is big enough for everyone." Everyone walked into the large hut and sat down near the fire.

She served lunch while the group sat around talking. Inuyasha sat near the entrance eating Ramen. Sango sat by Kagome and across from Miroku. Every few minutes she would look up from her food and glare at the monk. Miroku, sitting in between Kagome and Shippo, safe from Pagan, would smile. Angel and Pagan sat next to Jinenji, asking him questions about his life and the area. "This food is very good." Shippo told the old healer.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha put down his Ramen and walked out of the hut. Sango and Miroku stopped eating. "A strong demon is coming this way." Miroku said and walked out of the hut. Everyone slowly got up and left the hut to await the demon.

"Dammit it's lunch time. It's rude to interrupt someone's lunch. Don't demons have any manners? " Pagan complained.

"I have manners." Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms.

"Bastard." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. A large two headed horse-like demon landed several feet away from the pack. Jaken jumped off of the demons back and, ignoring Inuyasha, ran toward Jinenji. "Jinenji, my lord demands your help with the child."

Sesshomaru walked up to Jinenji carrying Rin wrapped up in a blanket and his fur boa I don't know what else to call it. The demon lord ignored his half-brother and the humans standing around him and walked to the hut. Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome and Shippo. "Rin is ill. You will cure her at once."

"Let me take a look at her." Jinenji's mom walked up to the dog demon and pushed back the blanket. Rin's small face was flushed and covered with sweat, her small frame trembling and racked with coughing fits. "Quick, bring her inside!" She walked over to her hut and pushed aside the reed door. "Hurry and bring her in already. The chill is bad for her."

Jaken stood shocked, his mouth hanging open. Everyone else stared waiting to see what Sesshomaru would do as his eyes narrowed at being ordered around by a human female. But when Rin coughed again, he looked down at the child and seemingly made an exception to that "kill first, ask questions later" policy and calmly walked into the hut.

"He's so pretty." Angel sighed in awe, as Sesshomaru walked past her. When he was in the hut she grabbed Miroku by his robes. "Who is that sexy man and is he single? If you value your life you will tell me everything you know about him."

Sango ignored Miroku and turned to Kagome. Both girls and Shippo were concerned about the young child. "Should we follow?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and followed Jinenji into the hut.

Torn between watching over Kagome and being inside the same room with his half-brother, Inuyasha crossed his arms and ruminated a moment before exclaiming, "Feh, I'm not leaving that bastard alone with her." He entered the hut, followed by the rest of the group one by one except for Angel, Pagan and Miroku. The monk was busy filling the girls in on the handsome dog demon, which already had been dubbed a host of nicknames by Angel like Fluffikens, Sexshomaru, Hottie McHott, Mayor of Hottville, and the ever popular Sex on Legs.

Inside the hut, the tall demon laid the child down on the futon. Except for Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha, both brothers ignored each other. Kagome kneeled beside Jinenji and his mother. The old woman examined the child.

"This doesn't look good. I've seen this illness before and it's very serious and can kill." Sesshomaru flinched but remained quiet. "I have some medicine to give her and a plaster to put on her chest which will help her to breathe. Keep a cold cloth on her head to help with her fever. She needs to be kept indoors until she's better and should stay indoors for awhile after the fever breaks. But she looks strong and should recover in 2-3 weeks. Jinenji will make her some medicine to take with you and you can come back when you run out. I hope you don't live too far away, keeping her in this cold will only make her sicker."

"You will care for her here." Sesshomaru told her, standing and walking to the reed door.

"This child will be sick for a few weeks. I have others to take care of. Demon or not, you need to learn to take care of your own child." Everyone gasped and Inuyasha laid his hand on his sword hilt.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that, old woman!" Jaken yelled, hopping up and down in anger. "You should be honored that he would allow you to…"

"I'll take care of her." Kagome announced to the shocked group. "I have some medicine from my time and Kaede can help me."

Sesshomaru stared at the young miko with cold unblinking eyes, finally nodding after a tense moment. "I will return here in one month for Rin." He then pushed aside the reed door and left in his usual regal manner. Jaken ran after him yelling, "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"That is very kind, Kagome." Jinenji said, blushing. He adored Kagome and saw only kindness and love in everything she did.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" She used her 'don't make me sit you' tone. "Rin is ill and needs our help. Sesshomaru knows nothing of human children. How is he supposed to take care of her? Would you really turn your back on a sick child because of your brother?"

The half-demon wouldn't abandon a child because of who she belonged to. '_I'd be just like him if I did that._' Inuyasha's eyes softened as he looked at the child moaning in pain. "Feh, Kaede's village is too far away if Rin shouldn't be outside. Is there somewhere near we can take her?"

"I know of an old manor house. Part of it is damaged but several rooms are in good condition. I will take you."

Inuyasha took off his haori and wrapped it around the child. He handed her over to Kagome. Frowning, he looked at the door. '_The old woman said the cold was bad for Rin. I wish there was a…_' The hanyou smiled as an idea hit him. "Angel, Pagan, come in here."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII manor house IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome walked in-between Angel and Pagan's out-stretched wings. Angel walked in front Kagome, her wings spread wide behind her back while Pagan walked behind Kagome, her wings spread in front of her to create a kind of shield against the wind. Kagome, holding Rin, hummed to the fretting child as she walked. The two winged hanyous walked slowly, afraid Kagome, not being able to see everything around her, would trip.

At the manor house, Inuyasha went inside it to make sure the place was empty. He came back out and told them it was safe. Four rooms in the manor house were in excellent condition, the main room, a bathing room and two side rooms. The rooms were dusty and dark, but fortunately the pervious owners had left behind some useful things.

Pagan found a broom and swept out one of the side rooms to put Rin in. Inuyasha and Miroku left to gather enough firewood for every room. Sango laid down the blankets that Jinenji had given them on the clean floor while Shippo busied himself with placing some twigs in the fire pit and Kirara transformed to set them on fire. Kagome walked into the warm, clean room and laid Rin down on the blankets.

"Mamma." The child called out fearfully.

"Sshhh, it's ok, Rin. Go back to sleep, I promise to take care of you." Kagome wrapped the blankets around the little girl and turned around to get the medicine Jinenji had given her. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his arms full of firewood. Seeing the soft and tender look in his eyes Kagome asked, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and walked over to the fire. Kneeling down, Inuyasha stoked the flames with more wood. Raising his head slightly, the suddenly contemplative hanyou looked deep into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, you're very good with children... do you…"

"Is there something I can d…Did I interrupt something?" Angel looked at the two teenagers in the room. '_Dammit, I have the worst timing in the world. A deep, intense moment is finally happening between these two and I mess it up. FUCK._'

"Sorry, I… wait you." But it was too late to stop Inuyasha from leaving the room.

"Can you bring me some water, please?" Angel nodded and left Kagome to her thoughts_. 'What was he going to say?_' She asked herself as she laid out the medicine Jinenji had given her on a mat above Rin's head. "Inuyasha."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Plan # 458 ; playing house IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Dragging Shippo and Pagan into the empty side room doubling as a second bedroom and storage unit, Angel smiled to herself. '_PERFECT._' She had just come up with a new plan. A plan which would… might …Ok…could possibly work. Plan # 458: Playing House. Quietly, she told the two other members of The Love Crew. Together, they revised and edited plan # 458 until it was PERFECT.

"Dinner." Kagome called out from the main room. The Love Crew walked into the room ready to set their plan into motion. Everyone was waiting for them. Kagome served them the rabbit stew. Inuyasha had caught several rabbits and cleaned them for Kagome to cook.

"How is Rin?" Sango asked.

"She's sleeping. I gave her the medicine and put the plaster on her chest. After dinner I'm going to sit with her."

"We can take shifts so someone is always sitting by her." The older girl offered, wishing that she knew more about healing illnesses. As a demon slayer, Sango only knew the basics - field dressings and how to sew up a wound, but that was it. She could do nothing to help the poor child and it hurt her heart.

"Thanks. She looks so small and helpless lying there. It breaks my heart to hear her calling for her parents and yelling Sesshomaru-sama." The modern girl frowned into her bowl of rice. The quiet inuhanyou stood up. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"She's awake. Finish eating Kagome. I'll sit with her." He left the room ignoring everyone's shocked faces, his mind thinking of what he could do to help the child. '_Tomorrow I'll go hunting for the livers I need.'_

"I'm surprised by Inuyasha's behavior. Not that he would be concerned about the child but that he would reveal his concern." Miroku said, reaching out his hand to grope Sango. She smacked his hand away, before he could grab her butt.

"He's come a long way." Kagome smiled, pleased that Inuyasha would show his friends how he felt. Everyone continued to eat, silent now so as not to disturb the child. In the silence, everyone could hear the fierce hanyou's soft humming. The young miko smiled inwardly, reminiscing about when she had been ill and he had sat beside her bed humming to her.

Pagan leaned toward her sister and whispered. "She's sick like Terry was. Terry…"

"SSSHHHH. You'll only worry them so be quiet. Don't make me hit you, Pagan." Angel picked up a wooden spoon and pointed at her loud older sister.

"Is something wrong?" The demon slayer asked. The sisters had been around them long enough for Sango to know when her say-sisters were hiding something.

"Yea, the child is …" Angel's hand cut off Pagan's sentence. The younger hanyou smiled and said, "Nothing is wrong. Ignore Pagan, she's…insane."

"IF you know something harmful you should warn us." Miroku scolded. Both hanyous frowned, their tails switching around angrily. They nodded and Angel began to speak.

"At the circus this girl we know got real sick. The doctor gave her lots of medicine and said that she shouldn't get cold or go outside. Also, the Doc told her to drink lots of fluids and stay inside for three months. Terry wasn't to leave her cabin at all for three months. She…She didn't listen to him. The moment she was better she got out of bed to have breakfast with everyone. Terry was feeling just fine and everything…but she…she…"

"She died." Pagan finished her sentence. "She didn't stay indoors for the three months and she died from the cold. Rin is sick just like Terry. That child shouldn't leave here for three months. Her dad said he'd be back in one month. That's not enough time, she'll get sick again. Someone needs to tell her handsome father that. I think that Angel should go tell him." Pagan smiled thinking about how her sister wanted to jump the demon lord's bones.

Worried, Kagome got up and walked into Rin's room to talk to Inuyasha. When she had closed the door behind her, something came to Miroku. '_The sisters can't think that a demon would adopt a human child, could they?_'

"Pagan, I don't know for sure but I think that Rin is an orphan. She doesn't have a father. Rin travels around with Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku told her, hoping that she would understand.

"That tall silver haired, pretty boy is Lord Sesshomaru. Right?"

"He's so pretty." Angel said to herself. She sighed and imagined what he would look like without a shirt.

"Yes but I wouldn't call him a pretty-boy to his face." Miroku cringed at what the demon lord would do if actually called pretty boy to his face.

"Sessy looks after Rin, feeds her, and cares for her. And I know that he does because she is too young to do those things for herself. A father looks after, feeds, and cares for his children. Sesshomaru does that for Rin, therefore he IS her father. Don't argue with me when I'm right." She yelled. "Am I right Angel?"

Angel nodded at her sister. "I knew that I was right" Pagan stuck out her tongue and went back to eating. Shippo looked down at his food. '_That sounds like Inuyasha and me. He looks after, feeds, and protects me. Inuyasha already is my father_.' Shippo looked at the closed door. '_I want to call him daddy._'


	15. still sick

**SORRY** I didn't' know that chapter 13 was so confusing. Maybe this will help. Here's what happened. Inuyasha and Miroku rescue Kagome and Sango. The group leaves that village and goes looking for jewel shards. They walk near Jinenji's village and stop by to visit. Sesshomaru drops in with a sick Rin. Kagome offers to care for Rin and Inuyasha decides they should stay near the village to care for Rin.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 14: Still sick**

Kagome closed the door behind. She stood there watching Inuyasha whispering to Rin. The child lay on her side, Inuyasha slowly rubbed her back and spoke to her. '_He's telling her a bedtime story. Probably one his mom told him. He's going to make a good father. Reading bedtime stories to our chil…oh my god. Did I almost…He's still hung up on Kikyo and I'm thinking about….. What…_'

"Kagome."

She looked up at him a blush covering her face. The hanyou looked confused. "I…a…I wanted to ask you if you could make Rin that drink you made me when I was sick."

Inuyasha nodded and looked down at Rin. His golden eyes full of confusion and pain. "He was upset, afraid. He didn't show it but I could smell it."

The miko didn't need to ask who 'HE' was. "You can smell emotions, Inuyasha?"

"Some of them. I can smell fear and he was afraid. When the old woman said that the illness Rin has can killed people." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him. Laying her hand on his shoulder she asked. "Are you saying that Sesshomaru was worried about Rin?"

He nodded. "What is she doing traveling around with that bastard. He came after her when Kagura kidnapped her. Then Sesshomaru brings her to Jijeni to cure. Why would he care? SHE'S HUMAN! I'm only part human but She's all human. He never…cared about…me. Why?"

"I don't know Inuyasha." Kagome looped her arm threw Inuyasha's and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe he's changed. That time you went all demon and Sesshomaru came and fought you. He knocked you out. He could have killed you but he didn't. Sesshomaru has tried to steal Tessage several times but when you were hurt and unable to fight, he didn't steal it from you. He told me to give it to you. Inuyasha, I think that deep down he dose care for you. In his own way. No one could ever really hate their little brother. I should know I have a little brother."

"Thank you, Kagome." He whispered, silent tears running down his face. His strong body was stiff and only the snore's of the ill child broke the quiet of the room.

"Inuyasha, it's OK." Using the same tone she had spoken to Rin in. Kagome wrapped her arms him. Inuyasha turned and buried his face in her shirt. His claws digging into her waist as he held her and cried.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked, walking into Rin's room. The older girl looked around the small room.

"He went hunting." The young miko looked down at the child sleeping in her arms. After hearing Rin call for her mother a fourth time Kagome had lied down next to Rin and taken the child into her arms. Inuyasha had covered them with his hoari and sat nearby watching them sleep.

A frown crossed the slayer's face. "It's the middle of the night. Couldn't he have waited?"

"Rin started whimpering in her sleep, then Inuyasha left. He's getting ingredients for a kind of medicinal soup." Kagome made no mention of their embrace or Inuyasha's tears. She had seen him cry only once in all the time they had hunted for jewel shards.

'_I glad that he is able to share his feelings with me._' Kagome sat up, rubbing her waist. Inuyasha's claws had left ten little marks. They didn't hurt and his claws hadn't broken her skin, but they were little reminders of his embrace. Of his hands on her, holding her, his face...

"Kagome are you well? You're turning pink."

"Ha ha, it's nothing." Kagome covered her pink cheeks. '_Every time I think if Inuyasha hugging me I start to blush._' Seeing that Sango was watching the blushing girl lied. "This room is a little hot. I want to keep Rin warm. I'll just go outside for a minute then make some broth for Rin."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FOREST HUNTING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Baka!" Inuyasha cursed again. '_Crying like a baby for my brother. Feh, I don't care about Sesshomaru. Fuck him. The heartless bastard can drop dead. Probable keeping the kid as a servant or…a pet_. _Like I care. The girls can watch over his pup. It's not my problem. _'

Inuyasha raised his claws and quickly slit the boar's neck. The animal died quickly without feeling any pain or even knowing that it had been in danger. Inuyasha looked into the duffel bag that Kagome had told him to use to carry what he needed for the liver soup. With the boar he now had all of the items he needed. Picking up the dead boar, threw it over his shoulder and grabbed the duffel bag.

He needed to get the animals gutted and boil their liver quickly. The sooner she drank the soup the sooner she would get better. '_She is so ill and in pain. Poor pup. Kagome is with her. Kagome…._' He knew that she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened but…

Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Even with the blood from the dead animals he could still smell her. He had found one of her long black hairs on him this morning. Tangled with one of his. The black and silver wrapped around each other like he and Kagome had been. He left her in the room asleep. His thoughts and emotions to close to the surface for it to be safe to be near her.

'_I wanted to mate her. There was a sick pup in the room and all I could think about was pushing Kagome back onto the ground. Making her moan as I lick and kiss her. Holding her hips still while I… Damn monk is turning ME into a henti._'

Inuyasha took a deep breath. '_I need to clam down. I glad Shippo isn't old enough to know every smell and no one else's nose is as good as mind or they'd know_. _Not even Kikyo effected me like this. Only Kagome. Fuck! I won't go threw this again. Every one I love dies on me. Not Kagome, nothing will ever hurt her. I'd die first. FUCK!_' Leaping threw the forest he hurried back to Kagome.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Manor house IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I'm going to be sick." Angel and Pagan wrapped their wings around themselves like a shield, blocking out what Inuyasha and Sango were doing. Shippo sat next to Kagome watching her study.

The skillful honyou gutted the dead animals for their livers. He tossed the livers and other ingredients for the soup into the small pot of boiling water. Sango sat next to him salting and preparing the animal flesh so it would last for days. When the slayer was done preparing the animal flesh she walked over to a large bowl to wash off the blood. "It's Miroku's turn to cook, I'll get him."

Sango walked to Rin's room. Quietly she slid open the door and stepped into the room. Miroku was kneeling beside Rin, he placed a wet cloth on the child's head. Rin opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered threw dry lips. Her voice sounded dry.

"Hello, Rin. My name is Miroku. Your lord left you here to get better. Would you like some water?" She nodded and Miroku gentle lifted her head and held a cup to her lips. After a few sips she pushed the cup away.

The monk smiled down at the young child. "Inuyasha is making you a soup to help you get well. I don't know what it will taste like but a strong girl like you isn't afraid of soup. Would you like some?"

Rin nodded and Miroku stood up and saw Sango watching him. "Sango…I a…" Confused by the soft look in her eyes he forgot what he was going to say.

"It's not ready yet. The soup for Rin. It's your turn to cook, so I'll sit with Rin." The monk nodded and left the room. Sango walked over and knelt beside the child. '_He really does like children._'

"I have to…ah…go." Rin told her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Rin is awake." Miroku told the group.

"I'll go check on her." Kagome closed her textbook and notebook.

"Me too." Shippo hopped up, wagging his little tail. He was pleased that there was another child to play with.

"No, Shippo. I don't want you to get sick. You can see Rin when she gets better. Ok?"

"Fine." Shippo watched Kagome leave the main room. Bored, he walked over to Angel and Pagan. The two girls were still hiding behind their wings. "Pagan, Angel don't be such babies. If you want to eat then you have to hunt and kill your food. I'll not hidding and I'm just a kid. I'm bored, everyone is busy but you two."

"There is nothing to do here." Pagan nagged. "No TV, no radio, no video game systems, no comics, no books, no magazines or newspapers to read. There is nothing to do here. How can you guys live in this time and not die of boredom?"

Everyone in the room ignored them. This was the tenth time they had heard this speech.

"Feh, If you don't like it here then go back home." Inuyasha told them as he poured some of the soup into two cups. He handed one to Shippo and ordered the fox cub to drink it so he wouldn't get sick. Taking the second cup, the inu-honyou walked to Rin's room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey that's a great idea. Let's go over to our time and bring back some stuff. Just like Kagome dose. I'll make a list and we can bring something for everyone. Kagome and Inuyasha can come with us and…"

"Pagan, stop and think. Kagome won't leave Rin while she's sick and Inuyasha won't leave Kagome here. We'll 'shop' just like we did in the circus when they ran out of money. Sango, Miroku, we're going to our time do you want anything?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome was holding Rin in her lap. The child was crying because her blankets and clothes were wet. "Don't cry. You're sick it's not your fault." Inuyasha stood there frozen at the sight of tears_. 'Why do they cry so much? I hate it. What am I suppose to do?_'

"Inuyasha, Rin threw up. Could you take her blankets outside while I give her a bath? Oh, ask Sango to bring me my pajama shit, please." The inu-honyou frown as he set down the cup on a table. He was picking up the dirty blankets when the door opened.

His soft ears perked up and he grinned. 'G_reat, they can clean up after the girl_.'

"Hey guys we're going to modern time to get some stuff do you want anything? Some Ramen or food or anything for the kid?" Angel was holding a notepad and pen.

"Ramen and garlic chips. Two bags and lots of Ramen." Inuyasha told them while wrapping up the blankets. '_If they aren't going to help then they better bring me lots of Ramen._'

"How are you going to get the stuff?" The busy miko asked helping Rin out of her dirty clothes.

Angel had been afraid that she would ask that. '_I can't tell her that, Pagan and I are going to steal from whichever store that we can break into and take what we want but don't worry. We've done it thousands of times before and have never been caught. We are exceptional thieves. So what do you want us to steal for you?'_

"I'm going to ask your mom." She lied. '_Like I'm really going to ask your poor mom. She's going to go bankrupted buying stuff for all of us._'

"I told her about you two just in case you went threw the well. I need some cough syrup and flu medicine for Rin. Oh and ask my mom to see if she has any of my old clothes for Rin. See if Souta picked up my homework. Mom unusually has some food made. Oh, make sure that no one is looking before you leave the well, Ok? I'd go with you but I don't want to leave Rin right now."

"I understand, Kagome." Angel stuck the notepad and pencil into her bag. Seeing the modern girl's worried look, the winged honyou tried the reassure her say-sister. "Don't worry we won't let anyone see us and we'll be back in a day or two. In the air we're fast. Very fast. Trust me."


	16. Kagome's Home

**CHAPER 14 A ; ; KAGOME'S HOME **

**(I don't won anything in this fic.)**

"AAHHH PISS, it's daytime here." Angel peeked threw the hole in the shrine door. Spotting Souta the winged honyou called out to him. Souta dropped his backpack and ran up the shrine. Opening the door he stepped inside and smiled at the two hanyous.

"Kagome said that you might come threw the well. Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Both girls were shocked that the young boy didn't hide form them.

"They're looking after a sick kid. We came to get some stuff. Is anyone out there?" Pagan scooted closer to the door. Souta shook his head. "Can we stay in the house until nighttime?"

"Sure come on."

"Would your mom mind if we took a real bath and watched some TV." Angel begged.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Manor House IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome gave Rin a bath and dressed the little girl in her pajama shirt, while Sango washed out the blankets. Inuyasha brought in a mat from the spare room for Rin to sleep on.

"Kagome." Inuyasha handed her the cup of soup. Rin sat in Kagome's lap resting her small head against her shoulder.

"I want Sesshomaru-sama." Rin pushed away the cup.

"Sesshomaru will come back when you get better, Rin. Please drink this. It will help you get better. I'll sleep beside you just in case you need me. Ok?" Rin nodded and drank the soup. When she was done Kagome rocked her and told child a story. The sound of snoring interrupted the older girl's story. Standing next to them Inuyasha smiled, his eyes going soft at the sight of Kagome caring for the child. '_They look like mother and daughter_.'

Kagome placed Rin in the center of the sleeping mat and laid down next to the child. Inuyasha looked around for a blanket to cover them but all the blankets were hanging up outside to dry. He took off his haori and covered them with it.

"Thank you Inuyasha." The concerned inu-honyou sat up against the wall to watch over them while they slept. He could hear Shippo playing with Kirara. The sound of a rubber ball rolling across old wood and fur covered paws running after it. The inu-honyou listened on Sango and Miroku talking in the next room.

"Are you sure?" Sango looked at Rin's door.

"Yes, When they're hungry they'll eat. The stew can sit on the fire all day long." Miroku was in a good mood now that Pagan had left _'Perhaps now I can go to the spring and not worry about that henti sneaking up on me. Her constant attention is uncalled for and out of line. He scowled as he thought about everything that had happened._'

Pagan would pretend to trip and fall on top of him. She was worst with when other travelers were on the road with them. Her tail would lift up the back of his robe while they were walking. Giving those walking behind him a peek. Trying to hug the handsome monk and grab his ass every time his back was turned.

'_What dose she think I am? Some plaything_? _The only time I am safe from that pervert is when I'm near Sango. Of course, that means that I have to behave myself and not touch Sango or she will abandon me. Then Pagan will attack._

_Sango doesn't mind me staying beside her._ _I have gotten better. Yesterday I managed to walk beside her for over two hours before I gave up and grabbed her ass. Most importantly, I rarely ask other women to have my children. Sango seems happier now. Was she really that upset about me flirting with other women?_'

The demon slayer handed Shippo a bowl of Miroku's stew and gave the fox cub the last can of soda. "It's hot Shippo, be careful."

The henti remembering overhearing Sango and Kagome talking about Kohaku one day. The young miko had remarked on how easily Shippo and Sango had become friends. The demon cub and a demon slayer should have been enemies. "Shippo is harmless. My village only hunted demons that were dangerous. If they left alone the villages and kept to themselves then we didn't hunt them. I like having Shippo around. He reminds me of my little brother." The demon slayer had answered.

'_That bastard Naraku destroyed her whole village and keeps her brother as a slave. I could kill him just for what he's done to Sango. Every tear she has shed over the past year has been his fault. Naraku will pay for every evil thing he has ever done._' Miroku pasted a smile on his face and started up a conversation with Sango and Shippo.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KAGOME'S HOUSE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Around midnight the house was quiet. Angel and Pagan crept outside. Silently they flew looking for stores with old locks to pick. Removing their boots so they could use the claws on their feet to climb up walls and on ceilings, the sisters broke into their first store.

Pagan used a spike from her tail to pick the lock while Angel's claws cut the power. Quickly they filled bags with things from their list: lots of batteries, books, food, candy, clothes for Rin, candy, food, extra blankets, shampoo, conditioner, a radio, CD's, fabric, more food and several toys. Two store catalogs filled with pictures of modern things to show Shippo, Sango and Miroku. The sisters had overheard Kagome discribing stuff in her time and thought that the catalogs would be helpful. They took anything they could carry back to the well.

Dawn broke, after breaking into four stores and hiding their stolen items in the shrine house. The light put an end to their thieving ways. Next to their stuff was Kagome's homework. The schoolgirl had homework in every subject and the sister had packed everything but her history book. Kagome and Angel were worried about what would happen if someone in Feudal Japan got a hold of it.

"I am so tried. Lets give Souta that video game we got him and say goodbye. I want to take a nap at the village before we take this stuff to the manor house. I hope this stuff works and we have to push ahead with Plan # 458; Playing House. I wonder if Shippo has made any progress."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WELCOME BACK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Pagan and Angel said goodbye to Keade and thanked her for breakfast and the medicine for Rin. "Sorry to leave so soon but we should take this medicine back to Rin. I hope everyone in the village likes chocolate covered cherries we brought them."

Packing up their supplies the sisters headed back to the Manor House never noticing the large bee watching them.

"This so heavy." Angel complained, shifting the bags she carried. "We brought to much stuff."

"No way. We're going to be staying at the Manor house for like three months. And look! There it is." The hanyou girls landed and waved to Miroku. He took a bag form each girl and opened the door for them. They carried their stuff into the main room. Kagome and Inuyasha came out of Rin's room.

'_Wow! Mom went over board this time._' Kagome thought, looking at all of the bags the sisters had brought. "Did my mom find some of my old clothes for Rin?"

"I have something even better." The honyou sisters opened the bags and started to empty them. "We saved this old guy's life and he gave us all this stuff from his store." Angel easily lied. "Here's some medicine form Keade and your Mom." She handed Kagome a large cardboard box of medicine and some children's clothes.

"The pink nightgown has a picture of a white dog on it. I got one for you too, Kagome. Your nightgown says, I lead this pack." Pagan told her and they both ignore Inuyasha's feh. The winged honyou handed Shippo a small portable game system. "You're going to love this game, Shippo. You travel around and catch these creatures and train them to fight other creatures. It's very important to catch them all."

Kagome was worried about bringing so much modern things back to this time and the impact that they might have but '_Shippo looks so happy. What harm could it cause? I'll just have to make sure that we bring everything back with us._'

The concerned miko watched the hanyous take out lots of batteries, books, food, candy, more clothes for Rin, extra blankets, shampoo, conditioner, a radio, some CD's, fabric, extra blankets, towels and several toys. Two store catalogs filled with pictures of modern things. Inuyasha's Ramen and Garlic chips and everything else they had asked the Darwin sisters to bring them.

Angel took out a small bag and placed it in front of Kirara. "I brought you some kitty treats and a cat brush and some cat toys and this…." Angel pulled out a large ribbon and tied it to the base of Kirara'a tails. "You look so cute." Angel picked up the demon cat and hugged her. The neko meowed and rolled her eyes.

Pagan started to inflate an air full-size mattress. "What's that?" Shippo asked, putting down his video game. The fox cub walked over to the rubber thing and pocked at it.

"It's an air mattress. A very wonderful bed made out of plastic that you fill with air. It's so very comfortable to sleep on. Way better then sleeping on some blankets on wooden floor. It's so easy to clean. You just wipe it with a rag. It's perfect for camping."

Inu-honyou listened carefully to Pagan as he ate his chips. When she had finished inflating the air mattress, he walked over to the modern honyou and took the mattress from her.

"This will be perfect for Rin. She's having trouble sleeping." Inuyasha carried the comfortable air mattress into Rin's room. Kagome followed him, smiling. '_He is so sweet ...when he's not being a jerk._'

Angel glared at her sister. Daggers shooting out of her eyes. "Tell me that you brought two of those, Pagan. If I have to sleep on the floor again…"

"Remember, I'm your sister and you love me." Pagan ran out knocking over Miroku with her wings. Angel ran after her, tripping on the steps on her way out.

Everyone in the room was used to Pagan and Angel's fighting and so they ignored them.

"I wonder what else they brought?" The monk wondered over to the bags and finished unpacking. He was highly interested in the catalog fill with pictures of modern items.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Inuyasha placed the air mattress a few feet away from the fire and spread their softest blanket on top of it. Kagome placed Rin's new clothes and the box of medicine on the table in the corner of the room. The teenage girl turn to move Rin to her new bed but Inuyasha was already picking up the child.

Rin felt herself being picked up by strong arms. She opened her tried eyes and saw long silver hair. "Sesshomaru-sama." Inuyasha stiffened at being called by his brother's name. The weak child wrapped her arms around the honyou's neck. "Rin's head hurts."

Kagome took out a bottle of children's medicine and walked over to the appalled honyou. Inuyasha tried to put the girl down but the child just tightened her fingers in his silver hair. "NO! Bad wolves. " Rin was very cranky from her illness and acting out of character. The child was having trouble staying asleep, she kept waking up from nightmares about wolves and blood. Once awake, Rin would whimper until she was picked up and rocked back to sleep.

"Kagome, she won't let go." Inuyasha looked to the young miko for help.

"Don't worry." The young miko walked behind the inu-honyou and smiled at the sight of Rin resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. '_It's ssooo cute.' Kagome _poured some medicine into a spoon.

"Rin, Medicine Time."

"...Mommy." The child lifted her head and swallowed the cherry flavored cold medicine. Rin closed her eyes and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The silver haired honyou watched Kagome put away the child's medicine. He waited for the miko to take the pup from him.

"She still won't let go of my hair." He reminded her. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and Rin. She started to rub the child's back.

"It's Ok, sweetie. The wolves are all gone. Go back to sleep."

Watching Kagome care for the child filled him with an intents longing for a family of his own. Before he met Kikyo he had never dreamed of having a family of his own. He'd rarely thought of about having his own family when Kikyo had asked him to become human for her. Inuyasha had been more concerned about finally belonging. His desire for a family had grown stronger as he watched Kagome care for Shippo.

'_Kagome wouldn't care if her pups were hanyous. She'd still love them. She'd raise my pups and be my mate. Kagome.._.' Kagome felt Inuyasha's eyes on her. Cautiously she peeked up at him threw her bangs. His eyes were tender and watery. Not wanting Kagome to know what her was thinking, Inuyasha turned and walked over to sit down on the mattress.

"Just hold her till she falls asleep." She whispered to him. Inuyasha rocked Rin, while he waited for her to fall asleep so he could give the child to Kagome. He started to hum to the pup when he heard Kagome sigh. The modern girl was sitting at the foot of the mattress with her elbows propped up on her knees. Inuyasha become uncomfortable as Kagome continued to dreamily stared at him. "Oi, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing." She blushed and waved her hands in the air. 'H_e's such a big softy at heart._'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Inuyasha would make a great father. Don't you guys agree?" Angel asked Sango and Miroku. Pagan imagined Inuyasha wearing a pink apron and sweeping the floor. She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell on her back and knocking over a pile of blankets and clothes.

"What's so funny?" Shippo asked hoping up on her chest.

"Imagined Inuyasha wearing a pink apron and sweeping the floor." Shippo and Pagan fell over laughing. Miroku looked up from the store catalog and smiled_. 'They keep forgetting that Inuyasha's ears are very sensitive._' A minute later Inuyasha stormed out of Rin's room and growled.

"He heard us, RUN!" Inuyasha chased them around the room and out of the manor house. The insulted dog's threats and his preys begging for forgiveness could be heard inside the house. Sango glanced over at Miroku. The monk was quietly looking threw a book that the sisters had brought.

'_He looks so noble and handsome. When he acted like this it was easy to forget his henti nature. A weaker girl could be fooled into believing that he was a decent holyman and not a henti. Why can't he behave and why do I care so much?_' Sango felt tears gather in her eyes and quickly picked up the things the sisters had brought and carried them into the side room.

Angel watched Sango walk away with their supplies. The winged hanyou glanced over at the monk. '_Baka, doesn't know a good thing when he sees it. Unless… he may have a deep fear of commitment. Most men do but I believe that his fear stems from past childhood trauma. Both his parents dying and leaving him an orphan could be the reason._' Angel made a mental note to check the Psychology book she had brought. Kagome entered the main room the same time as Sango.

"Sango could you watch Rin while I study." Sango nodded and walked into the child's room. "Oh Angel thanks for helping me study for my test. Would you mind helping me study again."

"Sure. I spent most of my life reading and learning stuff. Not much else to do while one's traveling around in a cage."

Kagome still found it hard to believe that something like that could happen in her time. '_So much hate and fear to be faced with. At least they had each other. Inuyasha was alone most of his life. Not anymore. I'll always stay by him, no matter what happens. Inuyasha wouldn't leave me. Even when that evil Miko tried to make me kill him, he stayed with me. I promise never let him be alone again. Even if we complete the jewel and he wishes to become a demon, I'll be by his side._'

… … … … … … …. … … …

**AN:** Answers…The sisters were mistreated at the circus. Some lime and a little lemon. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.


	17. Wovles are Cute

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 15;; WOLVES ARE CUTE **

**I don't own anything in this fic. , MMMMAAAHHHH I am the greatest.**

Miroku's meditation was disturbed by the sound of Angel's radio being turned on. A few moments later Inuyasha yelled at her to lower the volume. Annoying as they were the sisters tried to help. All of the extra modern stuff that the sisters brought back made some things easier. Kagome didn't seem so worried about school with Angel helping her study every single day. Going home three days to take some tests.

'_Two and a half weeks here in the house looking after Rin. It seems like forever._' Everyone had adjusted to living together in the manor house with only a few fights. Inuyasha had become grumpy the three days Kagome had gone back to her time to take some tests. The inu-honyou didn't like the modern girl's need to return to her home. Miroku sighed. _'I don't need much to feel at home_.' He closed his eyes and thought of Sango. The graceful way she walked and moved aroused him like no other women ever had.

"Gone only one day and I miss her." Only yesterday she had left to check on the slayer village. The sisters had begged to go with her. Both had wanted to see a real slayer village. Ridding on Kirara's back, he had watched his love faded off into the distance.

"Two days until she returns to me." The wind blew softly through his jet black hair and the monk closed his eyes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome had just arrived back from her own time when she sensed two jewel shards heading toward them. "Not now." The modern girl mumbled. Inuyasha stepped out of the manor house and laid his hand on his sword.

Kouga ran up to Kagome and took a hold of her hand. "Looking as lovely as ever, MY Kagome."

"Take your hands off her." The affectionate Kouga quickly jumped away from Inuyasha's claws. Ignoring the angry inu-hanyou, the wolf prince smiled at the human girl. "I followed your sent. What are you doing in a dump like this?"

Ginta, Hakkhu and a pack of wolves trailing far behind, finally caught up with the wolf prince. "Hi sis." They cried, hoping that Kouga would finally take a break.

The young miko smiled at the tried wolf demons. "Hi guys. I'm taking care of a sick little girl."

"Good practice for looking after our pups." Kouga grinned and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She blushed and her possessive inu-honyou growled. Imagining the wolf prince dead Inuyasha raised his claws when… The door to the manor house opened up behind them.

"Doggies." Pagan squealed And rushed out of the house to pet the wolves. Angel ignored the filthy wolves and focused on the men. The tallest man was very sexy looking. Wearing a fur mini skirt, Fur leg warmers, head band and wrist bans_. 'He dresses like he's form the 80's._'

"He is so hot and there is one for you too, sis." Angel winked at Ginta and Hukkhu. They blushed and hid behind their leader. Both honyou girls stood next to Inuyasha. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your sexy friends?" Thinking about how the sisters had drooled over half of the men they met, the inu-honyou smirked.

"This is Ginta and Hukkhu and this is Kouga. He's the prince of his pack and looking for a mate." Shoving Inuyasha and Kagome out of their way the sisters rushed up to the handsome wolf demon.

"I'm Angel-Flame and this is my really old sister, Pagan-Blood. We come from Kagome's land. It's very nice to meat you. Do you live in a castle with lots of servant my prince? I've always wanted to live in a castle." Angel licked her lips and winked at him.

"Hey I thought you were into Rin's father. This one is mine." Knocking her sister over Pagan winked at Kouga. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders she leaned against him and whispered. "I think that wolves are ssooo very cute and cuddly. Do you like to cuddle?"

"I already have a mate." The scared wolf demon stepped aside and rushed over to stand behind Kagome. He glared at Inuyasha to stop laughing. "Kagome is my women."

Angry at his rejection, the winged honyou lied to the wolf. "Have you spoken to her mother, yet? Because in our land a girl needs her mother's permission to marry…ah…mate. Have you even met Kagome's mom?"

"I have." Inuyasha smirked at the wolf prince. "Kagome's mother likes me. She invites me to dinner and makes me Ramen. She even bought me a hat. Kagome's mom calls me a good boy and says that I take great care of her sweet daughter. Kagome's brother, Souta, even calls me brother Inuyasha." The gloting Inu-honyou stuck out his tongue at Kouga. The wolf growled and drew back his first to hit smirking dog.

"If you HAVEN'T spoken to her mom then she's NOT your woman. I am an orphan so the only person you have to ask permission to make me your woman is me. Oh, the answer is yes." Pagan closed her eyes and leaned toward Kouga, only to feel a breeze and hear the sound of running.

Pagan smiled at Ginta and Hakku. "You're cute. Hey boys, do you have mates?"

"Kouga wait for us." Ginta and Hakkhu ran after him. Inuyasha was laughing so hard at the wolves retreat that tears were running down his face. Kagome giggled at the sight of three wolf demons running away from girl.

"Hey were are you guys going?" Pagan waved at their backs. "Call me. Oh phones don't exist here. Howl or something wolf honey. Dammit they were all so cute."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"When is Sesshomaru-sama coming back?" Kagome looked at the little girl lying in the bed. Yesterday night the child's fever had final broken. Worried that the child would wake up alone and afraid, Kagome and Sango had stayed by her side all night long. Just this morning Rin had woken up. The first thing she had asked for was her Sesshomaru-sama.

"I'm better now Kagome-chan. Why doesn't he come back?" Kagome brushed the sticky hair off the child's forehead. '_She's going to need a bath soon. I wonder if there's an old tub or a large barrel somewhere in this place? I'll need a pot to heat the water._' The modern girl sighed. '_I miss indoor pluming_.'

"You're still very weak Rin. You need to eat and sleep to regain your strength. Inuyasha is hunting and will bring some food home soon. In a few weeks you'll be stronger. I promise. You have been such a good girl taking your medicine that you deserve a treat. Here have some pocky."

Happily Rin ate the candy and wished that Kagome and her friends would travel with Sesshomaru-sama. '_I wouldn't be lonely when he leaves me with Ah and Uh._' Rin had heard a child talking in the other room. '_I hope he comes to play with me.'_

"Would you like to take a bath?"

"Yes."

"Ok, stay in bed Rin while I look for a tub." Kagome walked out of the room and almost tripped over Shippo. The fox cub apologized and asked if he could see Rin.

"Ok, Shippo just don't tried her out." Smiling the young fox ran into the room, bringing his handheld game system to show Rin. '_Poor Shippo, he must miss being around kids his own age. They both could use a playmate._' Kagome stood at the closed door for a moment, listening to the little demon tell the little girl about the handheld video game.

There was an old bathing tub behind the Manor. Inuyasha carried it to the creek for her to wash out and then he carried it into Rin's room. "You two can keep playing while the water heats up."

"You won!" Rin cried out and hugged Shippo. The fox cub blushed and looked down at his game.

"It was easy. Do you want to play?" Shippo handed her the game and explain what to do. Lending close to her, the lonely cub watched her frown and smile as she played. '_I wish that she could stay with us. It would be nice to have someone to play with. I love everyone but they're so very old. Grown up are no fun. Maybe Sesshomaru won't come back for her. Rin could travel with us_.'

"Shippo it's time for Rin's bath." Both kids pouted. Shippo stood up and walked to the door.

"Can we play after my bath?" Rin's eyes were tried and she yawned.

"No Rin. You've been very sick and you need to rest. You two can play tomorrow."

Sango and the sisters helped Kagome carry in the hot water and later empty the tub. After Rin's bath Kagome dressed her in a green pajamas with a picture of a white rabbit holding a large clock. Bedtime already was written across the top of the pajama shirt.

The child was lending against four pillows and covered with three blankets to keep her warm. Rin looked down at what she was wearing. The fear of Shippo catching Rin's illness had passed so tonight the fox cub could hear a bedtime story with Rin. Sango had left the room to find Shippo and Angel went to find the storybook. Pagan and Miroku were already asleep in the next room.

"What does this say?" Rin asked Kagome. The older girl was sitting on the mattress next to the child, brushing her black hair. They were waiting for Angel, the younger sister was looking for one of the children's books from that Kagome's mom had given them.

"It says bedtime already." Kagome smiled and gently pulled the brush threw the child's hair. Sango arrived carrying in Shippo and Kirara. Shippo hoped out of Sango's arms and pointed at his green pajamas.

"Were wearing the same thing." Shippo crawled onto the air mattress and sat down next to Rin. Kirara jumped onto the bed with the children and into Rin's arms. "Kitty."

Sango handed Kagome the book. "Angel found it. She was going to bring it to you but she tripped over Pagan's wing, then they started to fight and Inuyasha got pissed and chased them outside." Sango turned to leave the room but Rin's voice stopped her.

"Don't you want to hear the story? You can sleep next to me." Rin moved over and lifted the covers. Sango nodded and crawled into bed with them. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's lap and seeing this Rin looked at Sango.

"Do you want to sit on my lap for the story?" Rin nodded and crawled onto Sango's lap. The older girl hugged the child and kissed the top of her head. The happy child leaned her head against the slayer's chest and looked at the storybook. Shippo and Rin were only half paying attention to the story. Instead they were overcome by memories. '_Mommy would hold me like this and tell me a story._' Slowly as the story went on both children became sleepy and closed their eyes.

"The end." Kagome closed her book and looked at her audience. Shippo was sleeping in her lap. His little red head resting against her shoulder. Sango was snuggled against the pillows and fast asleep. Rin was snoring softly in older girl's arms. Not wanting to disturb anyone, the miko leaned against the pillows and closed her eyes.

All four in bed asleep. That is how Inuyasha and Miroku saw them the next morning. Shippo was sleeping next to Kagome. His small hand holding a lock of her hair next to his noise. Sango was sleeping on her back with Rin sleeping on her side. The orphaned girl was holding onto the older girl's arm as if Rin was afraid of being left behind.

The scene before them touched Inuyasha and Miroku. It made them long for home and family. Both men had lost their parents at a very young age. Inuyasha was left on his own while Miroku was left in the care of his father's friend. A old drunken lecherous monk, who spent were time with gashas then caring for the orphaned boy.

Inuyasha walked over and pulled the covers over Kagome and Shippo. _'I could claim her. She'd be my mate and I'd have a family. No I can't do that to her. Kagome has a family back in her time. She deserves better then being tied to half-breed. I have nothing to offer her. I don't even have a home. Kagome deserves better then an outcast. _' Leaning close he inhaled the sent of his own little family. "I'll always protect you." The hanyou whispered softly to Kagome and Shippo. He left the room to check around the manor house for danger and to watch over his pack.

"We'll have children of our own one day. When this is over Sango, I promise to make sure that you always smile." Miroku told the sleeping women and closed the door. Both men were so caught up in their thoughts that neither one realized that they were being watched. Pagan and Angel shared a look.

Plan # 458 ; playing house was going according to plan. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had had families but were alone now. Inuyasha's parents died when he was little and he had been alone without a family for most of his life. Kagome had a little brother and was raised in a happy home by a loving mother and grandfather. They all wanted families of their own. The sisters would help them to realize that the family that they wanted and needed was right in front of them.

Yes, Plan # 458 ; playing house was going according to plan. With a few comments and the right setting it was perfect. As long as everything stayed the way it was then everything would turn out fine. There was only thing that the Love Crew wasn't sure about. There was only one thing that could destroy their plain and he would show up any day now. The month was up.

… … … … …… … … … …… … … … …… … … … …… … … … …

**Hello** I'm just letting everyone know that this story is going to be around 30 or 40 chapters long and I would like to know what everyone thinks of it. You **DON'T** have too review if you don't what too.


	18. illness and Sesshomaru

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 16;: Illness and Sesshomaru **

They had been living in the manor house for about four weeks when Jijenji brought Sesshomaru to their front door. Inuyasha was waiting outside the Manor house to meet his older brother. Angel stood at his side winking at the handsome demon. When Inuyasha had told everyone that he smelled Sesshomaru, Angel had grabbed Sango and Kagome. Crying that she needed them to help her get dressed, the winged honyou dragged them into the side room and yelled for her sister.

The straight black skirt she wore was slit in the front to reveal her long legs while she walked. Her golden halter-top was the same color as Sesshomaru's eyes. She wore eyeliner and purple lipstick. Inuyasha wondered if his brother would run off like Kouga did when Pagan had flirted with the wolf demon.

Sesshomaru and Jaken walked up to Inuyasha. Angel sighed and stepped closer to the Demon lord. Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou girl. Jaken puffed up his chest. "Lord Sesshomaru has come for Rin. Bring the child."

The inu-honyou raised an eyebrow at the toad's words. "Feh. I don't take orders from you. Rin's in her room. You want her then go get her." Inuyasha turned and walked into the main room. Sesshomaru and Jaken followed.

"He's so pretty." Angel sighed and followed the sexy dog demon into the manor house. On her way, the sexy honyou's tail knocked Jaken off of the manor stairs and onto his head.

Everyone looked up as the demon lord entered the old manor house. Sesshomaru turned and walked toward Rin's room. '_Bastard just walks around like he owns the place. Like I'd leave them alone in the same room with them._' Kagome and Shippo were in the room with the child, so Inuyasha followed his older brother.

Sesshomaru walked into the small room expecting to hear Rin call his name and run toward him but the sight of her sleeping on a strange futon dashed the thought. A demon, fox cub was asleep at the foot of the futon. Odd colored sticks and coloring books lay next to the sleeping pups. Inuyash'a female was sitting in the corner of the room. Strange books and papers surrounded her. His half-brother walked over to stand next to human teenager.

The heartless demon lord knelt by the futon and watched Rin sleep. Gently he brushed his long fingers threw her hair but the child didn't awaken. He looked up at Kagome, silently demanding her to speak.

"She's a lot better. Sesshomaru, Rin tried to stay up to wait for you but she fell asleep. She is still very weak and needs to stay indoors to regain her strength." Both Kagome and Inuyasha had seen Sesshomaru try to awaken the sleeping pup.

"The old woman said one month." Sesshomaru watched her looking to see if she was lying to him.

"Yes, one month to get over the illness but Rin is very young and needs more time. Don't worry we'll take good care of her."

"This pup is of no real concern to this Sesshomaru." He rose and walked out of the room. When Sesshomaru walked threw the main room, Kagome hurried after him. "Are you leaving?" No answer came from the demon. "Rin has been asking to see you for a whole month. Please, at least stay until she wakes up."

Angel ran up and blocked the door. This was the sexiest man that she had seen in her whole life and he wasn't leaving until she'd had him. At least twice. "It'd be rude to leave so soon. Bad manners are a reflection on one's parents and upbringing. I'm making you something to eat." Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou until she moved out of his path. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat human food." Jaken yelled. "Nor will he stay in such a hobble."

"There's no need for your lord to stay here. We can care for the child without him." Sango told the demon. The exterminator had no desire to be in the same room with a demon such as Sesshomaru. Not only was he dangerous but he wanted to kill his own brother. '_Only a truly evil demon would try to kill his little brother. Monster he...he brought a sick child to a healer. I don't understand._'

Pagan leaned against Sango's shoulder and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Do you think that he's leaving because he is scared of us." Sesshomaru glared at the loud hanyou. Pagan realized that teasing him wasn't the best way to get the demon lord to stay. Inuyasha stepped forward and laid his hand on his sword.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin stood in the doorway, smiling at the great demon lord. Shippo stood next to her but quickly hoped into Kagome's arms when the dangerous demon lord turned toward Rin. "I'm better now. Don't leave me Sesshomaru-sama." Tears welled up in the child's eyes at the thought of being away form her protector.

Relying on candy to save the day Pagan carried a basket full of treats to Rin and her father. "We have candy and lots of other stuff to eat." The demon lord stared at the hanyou until she walked away. The cowardly honyou walked over to stand behind her younger sister.

"He's creepy. Oh piss, he's looking at me. Srew this, I'm going outside." Pagan hurried outside with her candy. "Horsy. Angel there's a cute two headed horsy thing out here. Bring me some apples ok? Ok? Angel stop drooling over that demon and bring me some damn apples." Knowing that no one could understand her, Pagan started to curse in Spanish.

"She won't shut up until she gets these. Pain in my ass. I started to make a lasagna, it's not a real lasagna but as close as I could get. Lots of canned stuff. It's in that brick oven that I made the pain in the ass build me. " Angel cursed her older sister and carried out the bag of apples.

Everyone left in the room watched Sesshomaru lay his hand on top of Rin's head. The small child stopped crying and looked up at her guardian. Inuyasha was torn over the pup's happiness and his hatred for his older brother. His demon half wanted to kill the arrogant bastard while his human half didn't want to upset the child.

Inuyasha looked toward Kagome and realized that she had been watching him this whole time. He nodded at her and was rewarded by her smile. "Rin why don't you show lord Sesshomaru the drawings you made."

Rin nodded and took a hold of Sesshomaru's hand. "I made you a picture Sesshomaru-sama." She lead him into her room. "Shippo gave me 'crayons' to draw with Sesshomaru. He said that I could keep them. I'm going to give some to Jaken, to write with." Shippo hoped out of Kagome's arms and stood in the doorway watching them.

"Thank you for letting him stay."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat down. "Feh!" Kagome knelt beside him and scratched behind his ears. "That was very sweet of you Inuyasha."

Left alone, Jaken sniffed the air and wondered over to the large brick box in the far corner of the room. Not wanting to appear interested in human things he walked into Rin's room. Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor, leaning against the far wall. Rin sat on a blanket near him holding up drawing. Jaken wondered over and looked at the strange things in the room.

"What are these things?" Jaken picked up a small CD player.

"They are from Kagome's land. That box sings to me and Shippo at night so we can sleep. Shippo?" Rin called to the fox cub in the doorway. "Come here and make the box sing for Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken."

Not wanting Rin to think that he was a coward, Shippo entered the room. He knew how to use the CD player that Angel had brought from Kagome's time. She had painted the buttons different colors to make it easier for everyone to use. Shippo turned it on and hit the green button to play the lullaby CD. Soft music and a woman singing came from the CD player. Jaken's jaw dropped and Sesshomaru looked over at the box.

"There is a woman in that box." The toad demon frowned at the human thing.

"No Jaken. Pagan told me that it's magic. Everything from the land of Tokyo is full of magic." The children started to sing along with the music.

The sound of the children singing drifted into the main room. Everyone in the room smiled at the sound of their happy voices. Angel stood next to her homemade oven. Pagan had built two boxes out of brick. A fire was lit in the bottom box to heat up the top box. A sheet of metal covered the opening in the side of the top box. Kagome had been doubt-full about it working but Pagan's chocolate cake had tasted great.

Angel peeked into the oven. '_It's almost ready. Perfect. Every girl knows that the way to a man's heart is threw his stomach. Sesshomaru is going to beg to be my boyfriend. Wait a second. Kagome should bake something for Inuyasha. He has a sweet tooth. What should I call my brilliant plan? I know Plan # 459; Sweet Tooth. I'll have those two married before the year is over_.'

Pagan wondered in and sat next to Miroku. The monk was reading one of their catalogs. "Pagan could you bring me something form your time?"

"Sure." Pagan grinned wondering what the henti wanted. Miroku pointed at a picture in the catalog. Pagan frowned, not knowing what he wanted it for, but nodded. "Sure. I'll get it as soon as I can. Ah…I should see if Angel needs any help."

Pagan wondered over to Angel still confused about why the lecherous monk would want something like that. Meeting her sister's questioning eyes, Pagan shook her head. "You don't want to know what he wanted. Hell I don't want to know what he plains on doing with that thing. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes, I am so glad that we brought all those canned stuffed back here. It was a good idea." Pagan thought about all the complaining that her little sister had made about carrying the heavy cans. "I started to make this before I even knew that he was coming. It's fate I tell you. We were meant to be together. Put down that pretty picnic blanket I brought. We'll eat on that because we have no real table."

"I asked Inuyasha to make us one but he said that we didn't need one." Pagan handed her sister a thick towel to use to remove the lasagna. "I'll go tell everyone that dinner is ready and to wash up."

When Pagan told everyone that dinner was ready they went to wash up. Jaken crossed his arms and lectured her. "Demons don't eat human food. Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself to sit with mere humans, Baka."

Pagan saw her life flash before her eyes as she thought of what Angel would do when she heard this. The worried honyou heard a throat clearing and turned to look at Miroku. The wise monk had seen Pagan heading toward Rin's room and followed. Miroku had already guessed what was going to happen and what would happen.

"It would be rude and unbecoming of a great lord to refuse the hospitality of those who have assisted him." Miroku bowed at Sesshomaru. "We humbly invite you to dine with us. Rin would be pleased to have you near, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. The child bit her lip hopefully as she waited. As much as he cared for her he wouldn't be in the same room with his filthy half-breed brother. Yet Rin needed to eat and Sesshomaru didn't want her spending any unneeded time around humans. They were weak, dishonest and underhanded. He would not have Rin influenced by them.

"Rin will eat here." Sesshomaru told the pests. Miroku gabbed Pagan's arm and lead her out of the room. He hurried up to the younger sister. "Angel will you please take Rin her supper. Don't stay too long in the room. It's considered bad manners to star at them too long." Seeing that Angel was going to protest on not being allowed to gaze at the sexy demon lord, Miroku cut her off. "You don't want him to think that you're ill-breed or to anger him do you? He might like care for you, then."

"Of course not." Angel knew little of demons and decided to follow the monk's advice. She loaded up a tray and carried it into Rin's room. '_He is so going to love me after he eats this._'

"Miroku, if Sesshomaru doesn't eat her cooking then she will be so pissed. Oh hell I'm going to hide somewhere."

The monk smiled at her and patted the top of her head. He saw her tail try to lift up his robes and quickly stepped aside. "If Angel is not in the room then how will she see who eats or doesn't eat her food. Hopefully we have avoided a huge problem."

"You are so wise Miroku. I could kiss you."

"Sango do you need my help?" The monk hurried over the slayer's side.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sesshomaru watched the feather winged hanyou carry in a tray of strange smelling food. She had red feathered wings and a short loin's tail. She was dressed in black skirt, and a gold halter-top. Around her neck she wore a black choker and a long gold chain with half a medallion. Her long, hair and eyes glowed blood red.

'_Part bird, cat and wind demon. Such demons are enemies. Yet she is part human. Inuyasha has slipped to a new low to be near such a creature. If Rin wasn't sick then there would be no need for me to even be in the same room with such a hanyou. The things I endure for this child._' As always Sesshomaru looked emotionless

Angel set the tray down on a low table. She had a hard time kneeling on the floor in a skirt but she looked great. That was all that mattered. "This is lasagna. It's pasta…a…noodles with Raco…it's a cheese. Lots of tomato sauce and a little meat. I thought that it would be a nice change after all the soup and bread you have been eating, Rin. If you feel full or your tummy starts to hurt then don't eat anymore…oh and don't eat to fast or you will make yourself sick."

The winged honyou unload the tray and placed the smallest severing in front of Rin. Smiling at Sesshomaru she set the table with a small basket of bread a small bowl of Parmesan cheese and three tall glasses of water. "I hope that everyone like's it." She bowed and left.

After the winged hanyou left Jaken wondered over to the table. He watched as Rin picked up a strange utensil(plastic fork) and poked the human food. She cut a piece and put it in her mouth. "MMUUU, this is good. Try some Jaken."

Jaken stared at the strange human food. He hated not knowing things and couldn't bear to be left out of anything. He picked up the fork and cut off a piece and sniffed it before putting it in her mouth. "MMmuu. This IS good." Jaken quickly gobbled up his piece of lasagna and took a piece of bread.

Sesshomaru watched his ward and servant eat. He hid his smile at how quickly the little demon ate his food. Rin saw Jaken staring at her half finished food and pushed the plate toward him with a smile.

"You can have the rest of mine." Jaken quickly ate it. Sesshomaru heard her tummy growl. '_Such a kind child. She's hungry and yet she shares her meal with a demon.'_ Never in his life had the demon lord seen such kindness from a human. She had found alone and injured in the forest and had tried to care for him.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the table. He pushed his plate toward her. "Finish eating Rin."

"That's your food Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru sat down next to her. "Finish eating Rin." He repeated.

"Thank you." Rin ate until she was full. Jaken watched her every bite, hoping that the child would leave some for him. "I'm full. Do you want some Sesshomaru? It's very good."

Rin held up a fork full of lasagna. Sesshomaru had no desire to taint himself with human food but Rin smiled up at him. The child was always trying to feed and care for him. Offering to share her food and always asking if he was Ok. '_She fears being alone._' Sesshomaru glanced around to make sure the door was closed. He took a bite and his eyes widen at the superb taste.

"It's good sire…for human food." Sesshomaru glared the little demon into silence. Rin yawned. "You're tried, Rin. Go to sleep." The child walked over to the air mattress and crawled under the covers. The demon lord drank the water to wash away the smell of the lasagna so that no one would know that this Sesshomaru had eaten and liked the human food.

Seeing that his lord wasn't going to finishing eating, Jaken ate his food and the bread and the Parmesan cheese. The hungry little demon toad frowned at the empty dishes. '_If Lord Sesshomaru stays here then I can eat more of that tasty food.'_ His mouth watered just thinking about it.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"It's cheddar cheese and Tomato sauce and meat and noodles. Throw it in a pan." Pagan happily told everyone. In all honesty she knew nothing about Italian food. She always over or under cooked the pasted and mixed up the ingredients. Pagan preferred cooking American, Mexican, French, and Spanish food. Pizza and tacos were the best. '_I wonder if I could make a pizza or a taco. I wonder if everyone would like it. Of course Pizza is the best food ever._'

"That is not how you make REAL lasagna." Angel had walked into the room just in time to hear baka sister telling everyone what was in HER lasagna. The chief started to cut up the remaining lasagna. "Real Italian lasagna takes motsarella cheese and NOT cheddar cheese, homemade tomato sauce, recotta cheese, two different kinds of meat and pasta. Bake at 350 for 45 mins and serve with garlic bread…which we don't have and parmesan cheese."

Angel placed pieces onto the plates and passed them out. "Smart-ass." Pagan grumbled at her sister. The younger sister threw the serving tray at her older honyou's head. "AAAHHH." Pagan fell on her ass with a loud thud, causing Inuyasha and Shippo to laugh. Kagome glared at Shippo and Inuyasha into silence.

"It's delicious." Sango told Angel. Kirara sat next to her eating a large helping of lasagna covered in parmesan cheese.

"Thank so much, Sango. We stayed in Italy doing some shows. We've travel all over Eroupe and have been to lots of other places." Angel happily told the demon slayer. Inuyasha held out his dish for more lasagna and Angel gave him another large peace. Everyone was eating the female honyou's food and drinking the tea Kagome had made

"Your English is great. I got a B+ on that test and a C+ in math. Can you help me study later?" Kagome smiled at her.

"Of course, anything to help out my little sister." Angel's tail wagged about happily.

The circus honyou noticed how everyone had started eating before she did. Whenever she had cooked at the circus, they had waited for her or Pagan to eat first. At first she had thought that it was due to manners. Later the female honyou realized that the people who she had grown up around didn't trust her and feared that she would poison them.

Everyone she had met treated her like an idiot and talked down to her. No matter what country or what year it was. Pagan and Angel had always been treated the same. With unwarranted hatred and fear. The few people who had been kind to them or acted like a friend wanted to use them in some way.

Kagome, a normal girl living in modern times treated her like a human, a friend, and a sister Sango, a demon hunter spoke to her like a sister. Miroku, a monk trained to get ride of evil demons flirted with her. Shippo, a fox demon loved her like a nephew. Kirara let her pet and hold her. And Inuyasha, protected and looked after her like a brother._ 'Finally I have a family, again. I'm part of a real loving family_.'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sitting against the wall closest to Rin's bed, Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha and his wench entered the room. The miko walked over to the bed and rested her hand on Rin's forehead. The inu-honyou stood next to the closed door guarding the miko.

"Did she eat?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru and Jaken. The little toad nodded at her and complained about the small amount of food they had been served. "Her feeling hungry is a good sign. Lets hope that she can keep the food down. Her fever broke two days ago and it shows no signs of returning." Seeing that the demon lord wasn't going to speak to her, Kagome turned her attention to the sleeping child. She pulled the covers up to the child's chin and brushed back her hair.

Sesshomaru watched the human girl fuss over Rin. She cleaned the room and loaded the dirty dishes on to the tray. The well-fair of Rin had been on his mind a lot lately. He was beginning to see that Jaken was unable to properly care for the human child. Leaving sush a kind and sweet child at a human village was out of the question. Rin had been living in one when she found him and the humans treated her like dirt. He considered finding her a nanny or a guardian. Sesshomaru closely watched Kagome.

'_Her knowledge of healing and concern for others makes her the perfect female to care for Rin. Yes, the miko will make a good mother and mate, in a few years. She is too young to breed pup.'_ Sesshomaru watched Kagome smile lovingly at Inuyasha_. 'And her taste in mates is foolish. Last thing I need is Inuyasha's mate as a nanny. No she will NOT do as a nanny for Rin._'

Not liking the way Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome. Inuyasha opened the door for her and motioned her threw. With a dark glare he shut it behind them. '_Bastard should just leave we don't need or want him here._'


	19. More Illness and Sesshomaru

**AN; ; **; This is not a Sess+Rin or a Sess+Kag. He does have a fling. Come on he's too hot not to touch.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 17;: More Illness and Sesshomaru**

Night was slowly creeping up and the demon lord was still in Rin's room. Shippo didn't like Inuyasha's older brother staying at the house but…Sesshomaru was unknowingly helping them out. Inuyasha hadn't left Kagome's side all day long. _'Perfect_.'

Kagome was very pleased by Inuyasha's protectiveness. So were the members of the love crew. Shippo, Angel and Pagan watched how close the possessive honyou sat and stood next to the lovely young miko. The way he would touch her shoulder or brushed against side. Inuyasha was covering Kagome with his sent so Sesshomaru would know the modern girl belonged to.

The love crew was sitting outside talking about it. "Things are working out so well. Sesshomaru was watching Kagome care for Rin and Inuyasha started to growl." Shippo told them. The happy fox cub danced around the winged honyus.

"That is a very good sign." Happy over how things were going, Pagan hugged Shippo and Angel. "I hope that Sesshomaru stays for several days. Sango told me that 'the murdering demon' hates humans and will probable leave tomorrow. I don't think that she likes him. She called him a murdering demon and our say-sister never speaks ill of others. Except for Naraku. Sango really hates him."

"Sesshomaru is so cute. I just want…. The air changed. Pagan did you feel that?" Her sister nodded. Shippo looked around. Everything seemed normal to him and he hadn't noticed anything strange about the air. His little nose sniffed the air.

"You can feel the air change?" The fox cub hadn't left his home territory until he met up with Inuyasha and Kagome. The Shippo knew little of demons from which were from different areas and wanted to learn.

"If you had a pair of wings stuck to your back then trust me, you notice everything about the air and wind. Flying in bad weather or a sudden change in winds can cause us to crash. It's very painful." Angel smiled at Shippo.

"Yes, it's different…but it's not going to rain or anything like that. I don't like it. Do they get hurricanes here?" The stressed-out honyou flew to the top of a tree and hid in the branches. As a child, Pagan had flown into a storm and almost died. She had broken both of her wings, four ribs, her right arm and her left leg. "It's not normal, I don't like it. Why is it different? I'm scared, Shippo go get Inuyasha. I want my brother out here right now."

"Pagan get down here now." Angel walked over to the tree. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango hurried outside. Kagome stood in the doorway, looking worried.

"Shippo, Angel…quick get inside." Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms. "Angel it's not safe out here. Where's Pagan?" The winged honyou was shocked by everyone's behavior.

"Rin is coughing." Sesshomaru stood behind them. "She calls for you, miko." Kagome could hear the girl coughing.

"I hope that she hasn't relapsed." Worried about his new friend, Shippo hoped out of the young miko's arms and ran to Rin's room. Knowing that the others would keep the sisters out of trouble, Kagome followed Shippo to Rin's room.

Angel forgot about her scared sister and watched Sesshomaru—the sex king, walk outside. The breeze blew threw his silver hair and ruffled his fur boa. Angel sighed and imagined running her fingers threw his long silver hair. "He's so pretty. He is like every girl's dream guy. Tall, hot, elegant refined, sexy, classy, distant and yet very touchable. Aaahhhh I must touch him."

Sesshomaru ignored the sighing hanyou and waited for the wind demon's arrival. He noticed that his half brother stood in front of the monk and taijiya. '_Baka is going to die protecting his weak humans. Just like father. Inuyasha never learns. Being pinned to a tree for 50 years taught that hanyou nothing._'

Kagura landed several feet away from the group. "Yo." The wind demon stared at the group standing in front of the old manor house.

"Why are you here, wind sorceress?" Miroku asked. He wanted to know if Naraku had sent her. The monk believed that Kagura acted on her own. He believed that she was under minding her evil brother's plans.

"I'd heard roomers of strange half-breeds staying near this village and caring for a sick child. I must say that I never thought to see you here." Kagura peeked at Sesshomaru over the top of her fan.

"That is the prettiest fan I have every seen." Angel exclaimed. Pagan peeked threw the tree branches at the new demon. Quietly she crawled into a different tree.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and walked toward Kagura. '_Why she'd have to show up now. Rin can't leave the house. If we fight here, Kagome and the others could be hurt. I need to get her away from the house._'

"Feh, leave bitch or die." Kagura laughed behind her fan. "Such bad manners but what dose one expect from a hanyou."

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha and Kagura trade insults. '_This wench dared to kidnap Rin. How dare she show her face? No one steals from this Sesshomaru. NO ONE!_' The wind demon lifted her fan. Inuyasha and his friends had slowly been spreading out to attack the wind demon. Behind the three fighters stood the Manor house. Rin and Jaken were inside.

"Hey lady, where did you get that cool fan?" Pagan yelled from the top of a tree.

"You like my fan." Kagura turned to grinned at the hanyou smiling down at her. Pagan nodded.

"It's very pretty. My sister wanted one for her birthday. It gets hot here and a fan like that would be really nice." Sango walked to stand next to the Manor house and not in front of it. The wind demon had turned to face Pagan and was no longer looking at the manor house. '_If I could get Kagura to face away from the house then Kagome and the others would be safe_.'

"It's more then just pretty. Let me show you what it can do. Dance of blades." The wind blades cut the tree sending Pagan crashing to the ground. Inuyasha leapt at demon. He wanted to use the wind scare but Pagan and Angel were in the way. Sango's Hiraikotsu was defeated by Kagura's wind attack. Sesshomaru stood in front of the manor house ready to deflect the demonness's wind blades.

Angel helped free her sister from the tree branches. The Darwin sisters quickly hid in the trees. Seeing that Inuyasha was going to use the wind scare, Kagura drew her feather out of her hair and took to the sky.

"Coward, come back and fight." The angry inu-honyu growled and kicked the ground. She laughed down at them, as she flew over the treetops.

"Bitch." Pagan yelled and leapt out of a tree. She knocked Kagura off her feather. Cursing they pulled each other's hair as they fell to the ground. Pagan landed on top of Kagura. "It's mine now." Pagan yelled before the stronger demon knocked her off.

"How dare you att…"

"Kagura!" Inuyasha leapt at her, his claws ripping her silk dress. He stood between the injured hanyou and Kagura. The wind demon ran toward her feather and quickly flew away. Angel and Sango ran up the Pagan.

"Baka, you could have been killed." Angel knelt beside her sister, checking her injuries. The winged honyou's ankle was broken and both of her arms were scratched up and it looked as if she would have a black eye.

Pagan held up a fistful of black hair and smiled. Her smile revealed two missing teeth. "I kicked her ass. Ah…Miroku can you carry me?" She winked at the monk and licked her lips.

Seeing that even injured the shorter hanyou would try to touch him, the monk declined. "Ah…I think it would be best if Inuyasha carried you, Pagan." Miroku quickly entered the house. Sango laughed at his quick retreat and stepped out of Inuyasha's way.

Inuyasha lifted the winged honyou over his shoulders. Pagan's left wing resting on the top of his head and her right wing hung down her side. "Feh, you shouldn't fight unless you know how."

"You're just jealous that I pulled out her hair. Oh, and you shouldn't criticize your elders LITTLE brother. I'm older and wiser, therefor you should listen to me. And I say that I'm the greatest. I'm the GREATEST honyou in the world." Inuyasha was used to the hanyou sisters calling him brother. They had started calling him brother a few days after staying at the manor house. Kagome's little brother Souta always called him brother. The boy looked up to him and imitated Inuyasha.

Souta was the first human to ever look up to him. The boy completely accepted him and looked froward to seeing the inu-hanyou. Inuyasha would never admit it but he looked forward to seeing Souta as well. It was like having his very own little brother.

"You're the greatest BAKA in the world." Inuyasha teased, knowing that anger would make Pagan forget about some of her pain.

"Hey take that back. I'm the greatest at kicking demon butt. Do you have a handful of that demon's hair, Inuyasha? No, you don't! Only I do. HA HA Ha I AM the greatest. Say that I'm the greatest."

"The greatest Baka."

"I'm the GREATEST honyou in the world"

"You're the greatest BAKA in the world."

"I'm the GREATEST honyou in the world"

"You're the greatest BAKA in the world."

"I'm the GREATEST honyou in the world."

"Baka. Baka!"

Sesshomaru watched his little brother carry the injured hanyou inside the house. He had heard the female hanyous call Inuyasha brother. His half-brother had created his own pack. A weak pack filled with humans and hanyous but a pack. '_You are the leader of your own pack, little brother. Are you strong enough to protect and provide for them?_' Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge his feeling of pride toward Inuyasha. Instead of joining everyone inside the house, the demon lord scouted the area for danger. If Kagura was still around he just might kill her.


	20. Kisses and New moon Nights

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 18 ;; KISSES AND NEW MOON NIGHTS**

Kagome finished changing Pagan's bandages. The Darwin sisters demon blood was more human then demon. Angel told her that Pagan's broken ankle would be fully healed in two weeks and her teeth would grow back in a month. '_They heal faster them humans but slower then Inuyasha._ _Inuyasha would be back to normal in two days. With as often as he's been injure, it's a good thing that he heals so fast. He's so strong_.' Kagome looked up and watched him sleep.

It was barely dawn and everyone was asleep, except for her and Pagan. The hanyou's long tail had knocked over a bucket of water. Then she had rolled into the puddle and woken up wet. '_They are both so very clumsy it's hard to believe that they have demon blood. Inuyasha to so agile…well…most of the time he's agile. He's not graceful but he's not clumsy. Sesshomaru is very graceful._' The young miko glanced at the door to Rin's room.

Sesshomaru had returned late last night to inform them that he had decided to stay until Rin was well enough to leave. Rin and Shippo were the only ones who were pleased to hear this. Inuyasha wanted to know why his older brother wanted to stay with a bunch of humans. Sesshomaru told him. The inu demon didn't think that his half-brother was skilled or smart enough to protect a human child.

Kagome shook her head as she remembered what had happened next. Inuyasha threaten to kill Sesshomaru, which made Rin cry. Then Shippo started crying and Sango tried to comfort Rin. Miroku tried talking to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Pagan and Angel started to argue in German. Angel was pacing while she talked and tripped over her tail and her wings knocked over Pagan and Miroku. Kirara jumped into Sango's arms.

Pissed, Kagome sat Inuyasha, gave Shippo, Rin and Pagan some candy to shut them up. Then she sent Shippo and Rin to get ready for bed. Sesshomaru had left the main room after Angel tripped. The miko yelled at Inuyasha to behave and then stormed into the side room. Sango, Kirara, Angel and Pagan followed.

"I must have been really scary cause everyone did what I said last night. Sango didn't say one word to me."

"You were very scary, Kagome." Pagan smiled at her. A sleepy Angel sat up and yawned. "It was so cool."

"Are we the only ones up?" Kagome nodded. "Good. It's just us girls. I am so glad that we have a moment without the boys."

"Why?" Sango asked. She sat up and straighten the nightgown Angel had brought for her.

"We can talk about them and say all kinds of naughty things." Angel handed everyone a soda and sat down next to her sister. "Who here thinks that Sesshomaru is sex-on-legs?"

"Oh, I do. He is so hot." Pagan yelled. Sango and Kagome blushed. They still hadn't gotten used to the way the sisters openly talked about…certain things. Both human girl's agreed with Pagan but neither one would voice such a thing.

"Sesshomaru needs to take his shirt off." Angel lit a cigarette and frowned at the other girls. They were eating oatmeal cookies. '_How can they eat right after they wake up and not be ill_?' As far as the younger honyou was concerned, breakfast should be eaten an hour after one woke up and not one moment sooner.

Meanwhile in the next room, Sesshomaru's eyebrows jerked up. Normally he wasn't in this room early in the morning but the fox cub's snoring had woken him. He'd left the manor house to patrol. The demon lord had returned just in time to ear the female hanyous talking about him. A smirking, Inuyasha was sitting next to the girl's room. Sesshomaru ignored him and sat near the fire. He wasn't sitting in the main room to listen on what the females said about him. '_This Sesshomaru doesn't care what baka humans think._'

"We shouldn't be talking about that. Inuyasha's ears are very sensitive. What if he hear us?" Sango glanced at the door. She picked up another cookie.

"Hey we have great hearing too. Were like 1/30th part demon. I'd hear them walking around. No one's up." Pagan opened up a can of fruit. "What were we talking about? Oh yea, shirtless men. Inuyasha looks really hot without a shirt. All those muscles and his long silver hair. I wonder if his skin is soft or ruff…Kagome you always patch him up. What's his skin feel like?"

"WHAT?" Kagome turned bright red. All three girls were waiting for her answer. Angel and Pagan looked interested. Sango was blushing and eating her cookie. Kagome swallowed. "Well…It's…"

"Don't tease us, Kagome. Please, we need to know."

"I don't know. He's really strong and I can feel his muscles flex when I bandage him up." She sighed and a dreamy look entered her eyes. "His skin is soft, except for his hands. They're ruff and his claws are so sharp but I know that he'd never hurt me. Inuyasha unusually upset about being injured so I massage his shoulders to relax him. He closes his eyes and sighs. I love touching him."

Kagome heard three sighs and looked up. She'd forgotten that she wasn't alone. She blushed and looked at the other girls. They were blushing and smiling at her. "You and Inuyasha make the cutest couple."

Sesshomaru looked at his little brother. Inuyasha looked shocked and a light blush covered his face. '_Baka doesn't he know that the miko wants him. Is his nose broken? If all humans are this dense about their mates, then it's a miracle that they have any young._'

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome liked touching him. He remembered all the times that she'd bandaged him up. He' removed his haori and sat still while her soft hands rubbed on lotions and herbs over his chest. The inu-honyou had smelled her fear and worry…and a few times he'd smelled her desire. Inuyasha had ignored it. He was a lowly hanyou and she was a beautiful human. What if he had been wrong and Kagome did want him? The girls started talking and he leaned closer to the wall.

"Do you know who else is hot? Besides Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku very hot without a shirt on."

"Don't spy on Miroku!" The demon slayer turned bright red and looked away. "I don't care who looks at Miroku. I'm not jealous!"

"I'm so jealous. You've seen Inuyasha naked and got to touch him and I've never seen Sesshomaru without a shirt. To make things worst, you and Sango are younger then me and you both have a man." Angel was pissed and ignored Kagome and Sango protests about not having a man. "I'm not getting any younger. At my age, I should have a sexy, rich man, a castle, servants, two kids and a nanny."

Kagome and Sango's jaw dropped. Pagan patted her sister's shoulder. "He has to take a bath sometime. Be patient. Just wait until he goes to the pond and poof…naked Sesshomaru. Or we could spill something on him and then he'll have to take off his shirt. Poof…shirtless Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha looked up at this older emotionless brother. Sesshomaru's eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped. Inuyasha had never seen that look on his brother's face. He couldn't hold back his laugher. Sesshomaru frowned and glared at Inuyasha.

"They shouldn't be discussing such things." This only made the inu-honyou laugh louder.

A blushing Sango opened the door. "You're up. Did you hea…. Morning."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rin was sitting in a large tub full of soapy foam. Kagome and Inuyasha had left this morning to return to the miko's land and the little girl missed her. '_At least Sango didn't leave. I like her._'

The demon slayer picked up a bottle up strawberry shampoo. "Close your eyes Rin." The little girl closed her eyes and smiled. Her mother always washed her hair. '_I miss my mom._' Sesshomaru and Jaken never washed her hair or combed it for her. The toad demon would tell her stories but they were long and boring. Kagome and Sango read stories from beautiful books and tuck her in at night.

"Keep your eyes closed and tilt back your head." Sango gently pored water over the top of the child's head to wash away the soap. Helping Rin with her bath was bittersweet. It reminded the demon slayer of all the times she had washed Kohaku's hair when he was still very little. The sad slayer picked up a large fluffy towel and held it open for Rin.

Sesshomaru listened to the sounds coming form the next room. Rin was recovering quickly under the care of the two human females. His ward ran into the room wearing a bright red nightgown with a silly white dog on the front and fluffy white dog slippers. "Sesshomaru-sama." Rin ran up to him. Her medium length hair still damp and tangled. "My hair smells like strawberries."

Before he could answer the slayer walked into the room carrying a brush. "Rin come here so I can brush your hair."

"Hai." The small child sat in the middle of the air mattress and Sango sat behind her. Sesshomaru smiled at the human's back. The older girl ignored him and Jaken. He could sense the demon slayer's anger and dislike of him but she was too concerned about Rin to show her hatred. Slowly the older girl untangled the little girl's hair and brushed it straight.

Shippo ran into the room carrying a bright yellow book. The fox cub stopped to look at Sesshomaru before crawling onto the futon. Rin leaned against Sango's left side and Shippo was on her right. The demon lord watched the demon slayer read to a human child and demon pup_. 'She kills demons and yet she cares for this demon cub._'

Soon both kids were snoring and Sango tucked them both under the thick blanket. '_This one isn't a skilled healer but still useful. The slayer is a skilled fighter and could easily protect Rin from danger. Which the child always seemed to find._' The demon slayer stood up and walked toward him. Her brown eye's narrowed and she was ready for battle.

"Why would a demon allow a human child to travel with him?"

The demon lord was silent for several minutes. "Why would a demon slayer, trained to kill demon, travel with a fox demon and a inu-honyou?"

Fire blazed in her brown eyes. "Inuyasha and Shippo are not killers like you." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at being compared to his half-brother. Sango ignored his anger and continued on. "I have heard of some demons keeping children to…to…for their own needs. If you harm this innocent child in any way then I will hunt you down and kill you."

Sango turned to leave but Sesshomaru was now blocking her path. She bounced off his chest and fell on her butt.

"I am please to see you kneeling before me." The angry demon slayer stood up and the demon grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. He wanted to harm her but scaring the human would appease his anger. Only the presence of Rin kept him from striking the female human. "Never speak to this Sesshomaru like that again. I would never harm a child in such a way. Rin has no family and chooses to travels with me. The girl is under my protection and is no concern to you."

Sesshomaru release her but instead of leaving the brave girl stayed. "Human females are very protective of children. Even if the child is not their own, they worry." The demon showed no reaction to Sango's explanation of her actions but he was surprised. Inu-females cared only for their own pups. This was done to ensure the continuance of their own bloodline. "Rin thinks of you as her father."

"This Sesshomaru knows that."

Sango hurried to the door. She felt bad about what she had thought but it didn't make any sense. Why would a demon who hated his own brother because he was part human care for a child that was all human? Sesshomaru was past the age when most demons had young, perhaps he longed for a family. Her home, her life, her family and her friends were all gone. Sango knew what it was like to be alone. Could this demon feel the same as a human?

"I'm sorry." She whispered and closed the door behind her.


	21. More Kisses and New Moon Nights

I have been getting a lot of reviews about Sesshomaru…So I am going to let you guys decide what happens with Sess. There are some questions at the end. Ok I hope that you enjoy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**CHAPTER 18 A ;; MORE KISSES AND NEW MOON NIGHTS **

Kagome had told them that she had a big test coming up and needed Inuyasha to take her home. It was lie. Sesshomaru was still staying at the manor house and in two days Inuyasha would be human. He didn't want to leave everyone alone with his brother but the hanyou didn't want the older demon to know when his human day was.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well. She peeked outside to make sure that no one was around. Inuyasha carried her bag toward the house. Kagome burst threw the door. "Hello everyone."

No one answered her. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "No one is home."

"I wonder where everyone is? Maybe they left a note in the kitchen." Inuyasha shrugged and carried her bag upstairs. He was kind of worried about being totally alone with Kagome. Would she what to talk about how he had cried the first night they had stayed at the manor house? Or what had happened at the spring? Pagan and Angel were forever nagging him to talk to Kagome and show his feelings. How he felt wouldn't change a thing.

He put her bag on the floor and lied down on her bed. The uncivilized honyu loved sleeping on her soft modern bed. Kagome walked in carrying a plate of food and some Ramen. "I found a note. They are out visiting friends and will be back tomorrow morning. I made us some food. Hungry?"

They ate in silence, sitting on the bed together. Kagome yawned and leaned against the wall. Inuyasha was afraid that she would want to talk about feeling, so he started to talk. Mostly about nonsense and then food. "…I wonder if your mom will come home in time to make us breakfast tomorrow morning. She is a really good cook."

Kagome's head rested on his shoulder and he heard snoring. He lifted Kagome and laid her down. Inuyasha brushed her hair back form her face and watched her sleep. When it had been just the two of them Inuyasha had slept close to Kagome. On nights when it was bitter cold, Kagome had slept in her sleeping bag and he next to her side. They hadn't slept like that in months and he missed the closeness. '_No one is here and Kagome is asleep. She'll never know._' The honyou planed on waking up before she did and no one would know a thing. Inuyasha settled down on the bed so that Kagome was between the wall and his body. Laying his arm across her side, Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He dreamed of kissing her and woke up doing it. They were lying on their sides, facing each other and Inuyasha's arms was around Kagome. It was dark outside but he could still see her. He was surrounded by her sent and her lips were barely an inch away from his own. '_One kiss. Just one kiss._' His hand slid up Kagome's side to cup the back of her head. Gently his lips touched hers. Inuyasha drew back, he had had his one kiss but he still wanted more. Just one more kiss to keep inside his heart. He licked her lips in an attempt to get her to open her mouth. Her lips parted on a sigh. Once again he touched his lips to hers but this time he didn't draw back. The honyou's soft tongue entered her sweet mouth. The sleepy girl's tongue touched his and Inuyasha deepen the kiss.

Kagome was having the most wonderful dream. She was in a forest with Inuyasha. He had brought her flowers and proposed to her. The overjoyed miko threw herself into his arms and they kissed. His lips were gentle at first but he quickly deepen the kiss. Sliding in his tongue deep into her month. The kiss seemed unending and her bones melted. Inuyasha's hand caressed her and Kagome trembled at his touch. His clawed hands were gentle and she allowed them full access of her aroused body. Sharp claws cut the lace of her bra and strong hands rung moans form the dreaming girl. The dream seemed so real that she clung it.

Inuyasha covered her body with his own and the feel of him on top of her was too real to be a dream. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. Kagome was at home in bed with Inuyasha. He stared down at her with passion and longing in his dark golden eyes. The moonlight was touching his long silver hair. Their breathing was deep and the dazed girl's voice was breathless.

"Inuyasha?" He tried to pull away but Kagome's hands were tangled in his soft hair and she wasn't letting go. The modern girl was tired of how neither one of them would talk about how they felt. Every time things seemed to go well or they were really getting along and then something went wrong. Not this time. This time neither one of them was leaving until everything was settled.

'_Shit, what am I suppose to say? I dreamt of kissing you and abused your trust in me by kissing and touching you while you slept, and if you hadn't woken up I'd have you naked_.' He thought it would be best to take his hand out from under her shirt. The lustful honyou swallowed and lowered his dark golden eyes. "I won't do it again."

"Why not?" His shocked eyes flew to hers and searched. Kagome's dark brown eyes were full of the heat of passion and anger. "Is it because I'm not Kikyou?" Her slender hands pulled his hair. "Were you thinking of her?"

"NO!" The shocked honyu shook his head. He cupped her face. "I was thinking of you, Kagome. I don't…Kikyou…I…We never were together like that…Kikyou rarely let me touch her and I only kissed her once. Hell, she didn't want the villagers to see us together." His bitterness gave him the strength to pull away from her. "Can't have a filthy honyu defile the virtuous miko."

An unpredictable handsome boy was kneeling between her thighs and Kagome had no idea what to do with him. The teenage girl wasn't afraid of him but having Inuyasha kneeling between her thighs was very distracting. Kagome braced her elbows on the bed and started to sit up. Her honyou grabbed the young girl's shoulders and pushed her back down. "Where you thinking of me or that mangy wolf? Or was it that human boy, who brings you things? Who was it you dreamt of kissing?"

"How dare you? I'm not the one sneaking off to see my Ex. Every time you see Kikyou you abandon me and rush to her side. I'm not a two timing baka like you. I've neglected my schoolwork, my family and my friends. All for you…and you don't even care. I have given up so much to be with you, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice broke. "Oh, you make me so mad that all I can think about it saying that S word."

"You can't sit me if I'm on top of you." The inu-honyou's smirk was a copy of his elder brother's smirk. His eyes narrowed. "And I don't abandon you."

"Every time Kikyou is near you…" This had been a bad idea. '_Angel said that talking would help me feel better but it didn't_. _He just sees me as part of her_.' Tears wet her brown eyes and her bottom lip was trembling. "Get off me."

"So you can Sit me. Fuck, No." Inuyasha leaned closer and smirk down at her. A tear rolled down her cheek and his smile disappeared. He gently wiped it away. "Don't cry Kagome. It's ok." His voice was tender and his touch soft. The honyou couldn't stand the modern girl's pain. It tore at his heart. He slid his arms under her back and held her. Kagome sighed and returned his embrace. She needed this. To be held by him.

Inuyasha had ignored it at first and then he'd been distracted by her tears, but he couldn't over look it anymore. The inu-honyou was lying on his side with his arms around Kagome and they were in her bed and they were alone.

Kagome had stopped crying several minutes ago and she felt better but she hadn't let go of him. The young girl wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him but she didn't want her love to stop holding her. For all of his faults, the modern girl loved the temperamental honyou.

Neither one knew what to do and was afraid to move. '_I am not making the first move and risk being rejected_.' Sleep once again over took them and the two innocent lovers slept in each other's arms. Each one dreamed of love and pain.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Pagan crawled behind her sister and whispered in her ear. "He hasn't blinked in two hours. I know…cause I timed it. That's not normal. Normal people blink. Why isn't he blinking?"

Angel sighed. "His eyes are so pretty. Why would you want him to blink?"

"It's not normal. It's creepy. Sesshomaru scares the hell out of me. He doesn't talk to me, he just glares at me, when I ask him a question. I wish that Inuyasha and Kagome would come back." Pagan ducked behind her sister's feathered wings. The older honyou spent most of her time hiding from the demon lord behind her sister's red feathered wings.

"He's a demon, Pagan. What do you expect?" Angel's blood red eyes mapped every inch of his lean body.

"Shit! He's looking at us. I just know that he is thinking evil demon thoughts. Forget this, I'm going outside. I might just stay out there until the rest of our family returns." Pagan hurried outside tripping over her tail. Angel took a deep breath and repressed the need to tackle the hot demon. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone back to her time to take a test. Without Inuyasha around, everyone was uneasy around the dog demon lord. Sango spent most of her time frowning and glaring at the demon lord. Kirara watched the powerful demon's every move. Miroku would try talk to Jaken and Sesshomaru. Jaken loved talking and showing everyone how smart he was but Sesshomaru rarely spoke to the monk or anyone else. Shippo was scared of the powerful demon but he didn't want to look like a coward in front of Rin.

Sesshomaru watched the bat winged demon trip over her tail as she ran out of the house. The baka was sacred of him and didn't hide it. Jaken and the monk got along. Both liked to ponder and discuss things in the hopes of learning more and understanding the whys and hows of everything. The demon slayer and neko didn't trust him and were ready to attack. The only one of the group he liked was the fox cub. He played with Rin and made her laugh. Sesshomaru was amused by some of the fox cub's antics. The younger honyu sister kept drooling over him and he made sure to close the door to Rin's room at night. Sesshomaru wouldn't put it past the lustful woman to try and crawl into bed with him.

The demon lord grew tired of being suck with humans and left the Manor house to bath in the nearby hot spring. His footsteps were soundless as he walked through the green forest. It was quiet and peaceful near the hot spring. Sesshomaru started to undress. He didn't notice that Pagan was several yards away high in a tree, watching him threw her binoculars.

As quietly as she could, Pagan spread her wings and flew to the manor house. As much as she would have loved to stay and watch Sesshomaru strip, Pagan knew that her sister would kill her if Pagan didn't tell her. Plus, Pagan had a vivid imagination and could easily picture him shirtless or naked.

"Angel!" Sango watched Pagan crash into a tree and then get up and run toward them. "Guess who in at the hot spring and naked?"

"Miroku." The tall slayer giggled at how scared the monk was to bathed when Pagan was around. Just week the honyou had stole the monk's robe and refused to give it back. Miroku had meditated over what to do about Pagan, in the end he decided to tell Inuyasha where the winged honyou kept her candy hidden. The candy-less Pagan had left the monk alone.

"Even better. Sesshomaru." Angel and Sango's mouth drop open for different reasons. Angel because her stud was on display and Sango because she was shocked that the demon would do something normal like, take a bath.

Angel stood up and held out her hand. "Give me your binoculars."

"Why? You have a telescope."

"Yours is better." Angel was pissed. Every moment spent arguing with her stupid sister was a moment not spent watching Sesshomaru in his birthday suit.

"That's true. It is state of the art, with a powerful lens able to see miles awa…" She caught her sisters evil look and quickly handed them over. "I have a camera. Wait, I'll get it. Get back here. I want lots of nakkie pictures. Dammit wait!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII lime and lemonIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The winged honyou didn't wait. Angel flew toward the pond and landed in a tree closer to the pond then Pagan had been. In her eagerness the red headed honyu forgot that Sesshomaru's hearing, sense of smell and vision were far better then any humans. All she could think of was the sunlight beaming down on his wet muscular chest. Her mouth fell open and she began to drool.

The demon lord heard the rustling of tree branches and picked up a familiar sent. He was furious that SHE would dare to watch him take a bath. The demon lord started to think of ways to punish Angel for spying on him when the wind changed. He inhaled deeply of her aroused sent and smiled. It had been several years ago that he had mated and the young honyou's desire caused his lust for a female to grow. He was not one to deny his needs but Sesshomaru couldn't leave Rin defenseless while he searched for an inu female to satisfy his cravings.

The lustful demon looked toward the tree Angel was hiding in. The female honyou was wearing a lavender halter-top and black shorts. He could easily see the pale skin of her legs, arms and chest. Her smooth mouth was panted pink and her soft tongue darted out to lip her lips. That simple action fired his blood and pushed him to react. Yes, this Sesshomaru would have the female but first he would play with her.

Angel's desire for the desirable demon caused the lenses of the binoculars to fog up. Cursing, she wiped them on the edge of her lavender top. When the eager girl glanced back at the pond Sesshomaru was gone. "Where did he go?"

She leapt down and walked toward the hot spring. The demon's clothes were lying across a brush near the spring but Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. Suddenly she was pulled back against a naked wet chest. Angel dropped her sister's expensive, hard to find binoculars. Sesshomaru's clawed hand painfully squeezed her waist.

Leaning down he whispered next to her ear. "How should I punish you, honyou?"

Several naughty ideas raced through the happy honyou head. "Should I gut or just slit your throat? Maybe a simple beating will teach you?"

"Nana?" This wasn't what she had imagined what would happen if she caught Sesshomaru naked. The demon could smell winged honyou's fear and decided that he had played long enough. The inu-demon's hand slide up to cup of breast. Angel gasped, leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to show you what happens to lustful little females who spy on males." The honyou's hand grabbed his lean hips and Angel ground her bottom against his hips. The girl's soft moans and eager response connived the demon that he would be very satisfied. His soft tongue outlined her ear before he whispered to her. "You are to tell NO one of this. No one, not the other females and not my baka half-brother or I will kill your sister."

"Nana?" The honyou's eyes flew open.

"I'll not have that baka laugh at me for…finding satisfaction. Do you agree?" Angel was torn. Part of her would do anything to have him but… '_Sango told me that he hated humans. Is that true and is that why he doesn't what anyone to know? To hate his own brother. Poor man must have had a fucked up childhood. He needs ME. If I didn't tell anyone then he would be my secret lover. Sesshomaru is going to be MY lover_.' Angel turned to face her lover and nodded. Sesshomaru's smile was slow and lustful.

His lips touched hers. Gentle at first but then more demanding. Her hands caressed his naked skin. She could feel his muscles flex beneath her hands and feel the rapid beat of his heart. Sesshomaru's teeth nipped at her jaw and with a deep moan Angel tilled her head to bare her throat. His skilled lips kissed the base of her neck. Her pale fingers circled his nipples and the demon lord gasped. "Remove your clothes, now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

AN : This is not a Sess/Sango or a Sess/Kagome or a Sess/Rin Fic.

Do you guys like Sess and Angel as a couple?

Did you think that Sesshomaru should hook up with Kagura?

Or be with Angel?

Or should he stay a single father?

Or be with (name someone) ?


	22. Birthday Surprises

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 19 ;; Birthday surprises **

"Kagome and Inuyasha are not talking to each other? Do you think that they had a fight while they were over in Kagome's time?"

"Probably." The sisters answered.

Miroku hide his smile. A fight wouldn't have them blushing or avoiding touching each other. Nor would a fight make Inuyasha snarl at the monk for sitting to close to Kagome. The henti knew exactly what had happened. Sango did as well. The two young girls had spent over two hours at the spring while Angel drooled over Sesshomaru and Pagan read a book to Inuyasha and Shippo. '_They are waiting for the other to do or say something._ _Inuyasha is so dense about some things. Baka needs to move before he loses her._'

Miroku had thought about talking to Inuyasha about it but the honyou wasn't the type to talk about his emotions. With a sigh the monk stood up and went to paw Sango.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Pagan sat on her hunches outside the door to the side room. Her bat wings were spread out and blocked the door. No one knew exactly why the honyou sisters were acting so odd. The morning had started off as normal but then the younger sister's feathers started to fall. Angel had kicked everyone out of the small room and Pagan had refused to let anyone in. Pagan kept saying that Angel's birthday was tomorrow.

"Fuck. Oh no not while he is still here. I don't want Sess to see me looking like a human." Angel paced back and forth in the side room. One by one her red fathers fell to the floor. In two hours she had lost all of her feathers. Her birthday was tomorrow and today she was going threw the change. A stabbing pain at her back caused her to cry out. "Fuck."

Everyone in the next room heard her. Even Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken, sitting in Rin's room, heard Angel's scream. Inuyasha stood up and walked to Pagan. "Talk."

"She's losing her feathers. It's the change." She whispered loudly. "Every year before, on and after our birthday. She will be fine soon but different looking. It's her normal days. At the circus they made us hide but we don't have to hide here."

"Kagome do you know what she is talking about?" Shippo was clinging to her shirt. He had no idea what was wrong and he didn't like it. He loved his aunts and didn't want to lose them.

"They're honyous, Shippo." Miroku sat down between the miko and Inu-honyou. Inuyasha growled at being separated from Kagome. The monk smirked at his friend's behavior. '_Someone else has busy hands_.' He leaned close to Shippo and Kagome and whispered. "It looks like all honyous, no matter how diluted their blood is, become human."

"Kagome, can you make Angel a birthday cake?" The modern girl nodded and asked Shippo if he would like to help. The two gathered up ingredients and utensils. Inuyasha watched the miko's every move and two sets of eyes watched him.

Miroku grinned at his unaffectionate friend. '_Can't seem to keep his hands off of Kagome. They are finally starting to give in to their emotions. It's about time.'_ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and was shocked by the longing she saw in his golden eyes. Both teenagers blushed.

'_They haven't slept together yet. No male can hide something like that. Hopefully it will relax him. It should, if he's anything like his brother_.' The wise monk had seen both Angel and Sesshomaru leave the manor house only to return at nightfall. The winged honyou went straight to bed and slept well past noon. The demon lord wasn't so tense, had stopped pacing and hadn't hit Jaken. Miroku knew exactly what had happened and approved of it. '_I wish that I was as lucky as them._' His violet eyes focused on Sango. The henti watched her long fingers comb through Kirara's tan fur. The more he was around her, the more he longed for her.

'_Something happened. I know it and so dose Miroku and Angel. Inuyasha and Kagome keep touching each other and Inuyasha sleeps next to Kagome's sleeping bag instead across from her. I wish I knew what happened. Shippo said that they smelled like each other but what the hell is that suppose to mean? They need a bath? I need to get Kagome away from Inuyasha and ask her._' The door behind her slide open and a distracted Pagan fell on her face. Everyone stared at the tall violet eyed, black haired women. A light blush stained her pale cheeks.

"She's lovely." Miroku eagerly rubbed his hands together.

"Don't even think it monk." Sango glared at him. Shippo hop up into the now human girl's arms.

"You changed. Just like Inuya…"

"Shippo!" The inu-honyou yelled. Inuyasha glance over at his older brother.

"All honyous become human for a time, fox cub." Inuyasha's shocked eyes met his brother's calm stare. They regarded each other for several tense moments. Sesshomaru turned and left the manor house without answering his little brother's question.

"He knew. This whole time that arrogant bastard knew." The confused inu-honyou stared at the closed door. Miroku rubbed his chin in thought. Kagome looked worried. Sango and Pagan were glad that the evil demon wasn't in the same room as them. Shippo hoped over to Rin. Angel felt abandoned. Jaken looked over at the mixing bowl and smiled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Pagan, Shippo and Rin drooled over the large birthday cake that sat in front of them. They had quickly eaten the stir-fry that Kagome had made for dinner. Shippo looked back at the adults. Everyone was enjoying the delicious food except for Sesshomaru. He had refused to eat human food.

"Do you think they'll notice if we try the icing?" Rin whispered to her new best friend.

"Feh." Both turned to see Inuyasha staring at them. "He heard you." Shippo pouted and continued to look at the yummy cake that Kagome had made.

Inuyasha wanted to gobble up his food and yell at the others to hurry up but he wasn't going to give Sesshomaru another reason to call him immature. '_I wish he'd leave already._' Angle leaned toward his brother and winked. Sesshomaru pretended not to notice but Inuyasha knew that he was pissed and wanted to leave. '_He hates it here but he won't leave the pup. Why dose he care what happens to the child? Why dose he care about what happens to a human? And why dose he kept watching Angel? Sesshomaru better not get any ideas about my sister. Did I just call Angel my sister? Shit! Look what those bakas are making me say._'

Everyone set down his or her bowls. "Time for presents." Pagan's smile was still missing two teeth. It had been two weeks sins she had attacked Kagura and some of her wounds had still not healed.

"I'll get them." Shippo ran into the side room and ran back dragging a medium size bag. Several crayon-covered packages were inside. Names were written in crayon on all of the packages. Shippo handed several to Angel, two to Miroku and one package to everyone else.

"I know that it's my birthday but I have a present for each of you. Open them." Everyone ripped open the crayon decorated wrapping paper and looked inside the brown box. In each box was a wooden disk with a peace of leather strung through to make a necklace. "I hope that you all like it. It's a copy of me and Pagan's necklace. When you place our two halves together it looks just like yours."

"Now everyone will know that we are a family." Pagan's tail wagged about. "It's our family crest. The lion stands for strength to over come all odds and the wings stand for freedom to follow one's dreams."

Sango looked down at her necklace. It was thin and wooden and about the size of Shippo's palm. Craved in the center was a lion with large feathered wings. A rose was on the lion's left and a sword was on his right side. "It's very lovely. Thank you."

"Oh Miroku, that's that thing you wanted." He opened the large box and peered inside.

"What is it?" Everyone leaned close to see what marvel from the Kagome's time the monk had asked for. The henti removed a tuning fork from the large box. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Don't ask him." The modern honyou warned. "I don't want to know why a henti wants one of those things."

"It breaks glass and mirrors." Everyone but the sisters, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken knew what the monk was talking about. Kana's weapon was a mirror.

"I'm the birthday girl and today is my birthday so everyone focus on me." Angel waited until all eyes were on here before opening her presents. The materialistic honyou had told everyone two weeks ago when her birthday was and that she wanted everyone to get her a present.

Kagome had gotten her a CD. Miroku had given her a pair of craved sticks to wear in her hair. Sango had gotten her a green shawl. Jaken hadn't gotten her some herbs for cooking. Sesshomaru had already given the winged honyou a night to remember. Shippo had drawn a picture of his aunt wearing a crown. Pagan's present was last.

Angel unwrapped the purple box and gasped at what was inside. It was Kagura's fan. "Do you like it?"

"Of course." She opened the red fan and waved it around. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand.

"Wait until you know how to use that thing before you wave it about.You shouldn't handle a weapon unless you know how to use it. You might kill someone"

Sesshomaru glanced at his half-brother. '_When he first got tensaga, all he did was wave it about wildly. Are you learning to be responsible, Inuyasha._'

"Is that why you attacked Kagura?" Sango asked in disbelief. She knew that the sisters were materialistic and very possessive but what the winged honyou had done was reckless.

"Yes but if she had told me where she had gotten her fan from then I wouldn't have had to take hers."

"She didn't tell you where she had gotten her fan from so that means you can steal from it her?" The older honyou nodded. Miroku shook his head at her logic. '_If this is how people in Kagome's time thought then it must be as dangerous as Inuyasha says. Poor Kagome._'

"You would die for your sister. The sister who yells at you and throws things at you and fights with you and calls you a baka?" Sesshomaru's face and eyes were expressionless.

"Of course. She's my family, my little sister. The older siblings watch over, guide and protect the younger siblings. Wouldn't you do the same for you little brother?" There was an uncomfortable silence in the once happy room. The demon lord stared at older honyou sister for several moments and then, without a word to anyone, stood up and left the manor house.

Angel frowned at her sister. '_She made my hottie go away. I wanted several birthday kisses and maybe… tee he_' A light blush spread across her face.

Miroku cleared his throat and pointed at her new fan. "Jaken is very knowable. Perhaps he knows how to use the wind fan."

All eyes turned to the small demon. Jaken's chest puffed up at all the attention. "Of course I know how. I am a demon and very wise. If the honyou will make me a lasagna then I will show her how to use that weapon."

The birthday girl nodded and Kagome cut the cake and served it to everyone. Jaken went into a longwinded explanation on demon weapons and the creation and use of them. Everyone but Shippo and Rin were fascinated and asked the small demon several questions. Sango even asked to use one of Kagome's notebooks to take notes. The slayer hadn't given up on her brother or their village. One day she would rebuild it and Jaken's knowledge of demons would be helpful.

'_All I need is my brother and one day a husband._' Her brown eyes touched on the monk's face before she quickly looked away. Inuyasha was sitting on her right and he seemed distracted. '_It must be hard for him to be around Sesshomaru. Only a demon would neglect and try to kill his little brother. Poor Inuyasha never had a family. No! He has one now. WE are his family._'

Seeing his eyes wonder over to the empty cake plate, Sango offered her say-brother her uneaten piece of cake. The inu-honyou smiled his thanks and quickly gobbled up the mouth-watering cake.


	23. The pain of the past wears fur

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 20 ;; THE PAIN OF THE PAST WEARS FUR. And is hot, very hot.**

Sesshomaru walked through the quiet forest. The words the asinine honyou had said were running through his clever mind. '_Only humans would live by such a foolish belief. This Sesshomaru would never die for other creature_.' An image of Rin and Jaken flashed into his mind. Jaken looking up at him with admiration and respect. Rin singing childish songs and picking flowers. Rin hugging Jaken while the little toad demon tried to push her away.

His golden eyes narrowed at such silly thoughts. The demon lord cared ONLY about power and strength. The welfare of a weak demon and a human child were of no concern to him. A butterfly flew across his line of vision and the heartless demon wondered when the cold would pass. Rin hated being confined to indoors and Jaken liked the attention he received but longed to travel. They were unhappy.

Ah and Uh walked over to their master. Sesshomaru patted the loyal creature. The beast seemed lonely without Rin to cuddle and sing to it. '_How was Rin able to mean so much to us. A student and friend to Jaken. A playmate and owner to Ah and Uh. A …A daughter to me. Have I become weak? Is that why I care for a human child?_'

Jaken ran outside and up to his master. "Jaken, stay with Rin." Deciding that being around humans was effecting him, the demon lord set off into the air.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Inuyasha watched Rin and Shippo draw pictures of the girls. The young girl kept yawning but refused to go to bed. She was waiting for Sesshomaru to return. '_Why dose he look after her when he rejected me?_' Rin was a happy child, always singing and smiling. She was sweet and loving. The little girl cheered everyone up.

Shippo held up a picture and Rin clapped her hands and hugged the boy. A slight blush spread across the cub's face and his little tail waged. '_Pup is following in Miroku's steps. Shippo better not let Sesshomaru see how he feels. The bastard treats the girl like she's his pu… Shit. It that why he cares?_' Inuyasha smirked. The idea of his unfeeling older brother wanting a family struck the inu-honyou as funny. '_Bastard is tired of being alone and the only ones who will stay by his side are a noisy toad demon and an orphan brat. Maybe if he wasn't such a bitch…then he'd have his OWN family._'

The children laughed and Inuyasha glanced over at their pictures. Rin had drawn a picture of Sesshomaru smiling at a beautiful woman holding a baby. Next to them stood Jaken, Rin and a silver haired little girl. '_Poor kid has impossible dreams._' A second picture caught the inu-honyou's eye and his heart skipped a beat. Kagome was holding his hand and Shippo was standing beside them wearing a red robe. That wasn't the only thing in the picture that shocked him. Inu-honyou pups surrounded them. Some had silver hair and some had black hair.

'_Rin's not the only one with impossible dreams._' Inuyasha did what he always did when his emotions become too strong to handle, he tried to ignore them. The teenage honyou had no idea that he was being watched by pondering eyes.

Without Sesshomaru around for Angel to drool over the sisters went back to planing. They quietly the left the manor house and wondered over to the creek. The sound of water canceled out all other sound and ensured that no honyou or demon could hear them.

"This is taking longer then I had originally planed." Pagan complained. "I mean, they like each other and there is nothing to stand in there way. So…"

"Wrong!" Angel frowned at her. "Kikiyo is a hug road block. Also Inuyasha has all these issues and so dose Kagome. I'll lay them out for you.

1.Inuyasha has all this guilt about Kikyou's death.

2. Kikyou is still alive…uh…around.

3. Kagome doubts what Inuyasha feels for her.

4. Kagome doesn't know what to do about her feelings.

5. Kouga has a huge crush on Kagome.

6. Kagome thinks that Inuyasha sees her as Kikyou's replacement.

"Maybe we have been going about his all wrong." Both were silent. "So we change tactics. We hit every point, one at a time until nothing stands is our…Ah…their way." The sisters smiled and start to plot. Again.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The little flea demon had shown up a few hours after Sesshomaru had left the manor house. Sango and Kirara were outside practicing their fighting skills. Shippo and Rin were still drawing. Inuyasha was watching the youngsters and looked very unhappy. Kagome was studying for a test. The two sisters immediately started to interrogate the flea demon.

They knew that Inuyasha's hearing was very good and didn't bother to whisper. Angel had decided that the two inu-brothers should get along and needed to know what the problem was so that she could fix it. It wasn't right for brothers to hate each other. Family was love and happiness and understanding.

"Tell me all about Sesshomaru? He is so cute. I need to know everything about him."

A loud snort come from Inuyasha. The inu-honyou was lying on his side and staring at the wall. Myoga ignore him and started to speak.

"Sesshomaru is the lord of the western lands. He is cold and driven by the need to surpass his father in strength and skill. After their father's death, the western lands…Sesshomaru was consider too young to rule so distant relatives on his mother's side took over the task. By the time he was old enough to rule his Uncle refused to step down. He was a tormented and evil demon, who delighted in hurting other. Even his own nephew. Lord Sesshomaru had to kill his own uncle to regain the western lands. The demon lord has spent his whole life repairing the damage that Ryocuso and his own Uncle caused. He has spent years trying to gather up the other inus and trying to stay alive."

"Dose someone want to kill my future husband?" Angel paled. Kagome patted the stress out winged honyou on the back.

"Several demon are highly interested in killing him. If Lord Sesshomaru were to die then the western lands would fall into chaos. Unless Lord Inuyasha decided to take control."

"FEH! Like I care want happens."

Miyoga ignore the honyou and continue speaking. "Demons would fight over the land. I'm afraid that Lord Sesshomaru is not an ideal choice for a female such as yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" Angel growled and bared her small fangs.

"Are you insulting my sister?" Miyoga cringed in fear and backed away from the two angry females.

"No, It's…Lord Sesshomaru will need to marry an inu-female of great power. It's his duty as lord of the western lands."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." The sexy girl grinned and thought about how the demon had acted at the lake.

"How old was Sesshomaru when Inuyasha was born?" Kagome had a little brother of her own and she could never treat him the way Sesshomaru treated Inuyasha.

"130 but in human years that would be…13. Demons age very slowly compared to humans. Why I'm…" Inuyasha ignore the flea demons speech on how demon age.

'_13 years old. He was only a kid when dad died. Is that why I didn't see him until I was older? Maybe he couldn't come for me. I never wondered about how dad's death effected him. FUCK, Sesshomaru's own Uncle turned on him. No wonder the bastard acts like he can't trust anyone. Maybe he…I don't care._'

"Sesshomaru looks just like is father. Same hair, eyes, build. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was brave, strong, compassionate and did what he thought was right. He was a great demon and I wish that he…" Miyoga looked straight at Inuyasha. "It's a shame that you never knew him. You remind me of him sometimes."

Inuyasha felt pressure build in his chest. "Feh, He's dead. No one can change that." He stood up and stormed out of the room. Kagome jumped up and ran after him. Everyone stared at the closed door.

"Oh man, You guys upset Inuyasha. This is all your fault Myoga. When he gets back NO one talks about his dad." Pagan had forgotten that they had started the conversation on Sesshomaru. She growled and swatted at the old flea demon. "BAKA!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome cursed the honyou's speed and prayed that Inuyasha would stop soon. She found him sitting on the hill over looking Jijenji's village. He ignored her and looked away as she sat next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Feh, you sound just like Angel. Talk, talk, talk, is her answer for everything. Some things can't be fix by talking." The modern girl rested her head on his shoulder and he felt the pressure in his chest ease. He'd always loved that about her. The way she touched him and tried to comfort him and…loved him. Some thing might escape his notice but that night in her bed had made things clear. They hadn't made love but they had kiss and touched. The young miko wouldn't have let him touch her like that unless she loved him. Kagome loved him.

Before Kagome only two people had claim to love him. His beautiful mother and Kikyou. After his mother had died Inuyasha had doubted that she care about him. She had been treated like an outcast by her relatives because of him. How could she love a child that only brought her pain? It was only later that he begun to see that his mother had loved him with all her heart.

Kikyou had claim to loved Inuyasha but she never touched him in public. Never did she invite him into the village or let the villagers see them together. The miko had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but only if he became a human. After returning from the dead Kikyou tried repeatedly to kill him and had insulted Inuyasha.

'_I don't know if Kikyou really did love me but_ _I know that you love me, Kagome. I don't know what to do about your love. Feh, except for to mate. I should have taken you that night. You'd be carrying my pup. You would my mate. Mine. Maybe I can still make you mine._'

Kagome was quietly listening to Inuyasha's heartbeat. It had slowed down and he started to relax but she was noticing a change in him. His shoulders were tense and his heart began to speed up. "Inuyasha is something wrong?"

She looked at him and recognized the look in his dark gold eyes. It was the same one he had had at the lake and the night they had almost made love. '_Just because I let him touch me doesn't mean that I'll jump into his arms whenever he wants. What kind of girl dose he think I am? He still runs after Kikyou and thinks that I'll…I'm not…Miroku._'

He leaned close, his eyes dark and intense. "Owsari!"

"Bitch, what was that for?" He looked up at her with angry eyes. Kagome was standing over him and glaring.

"You were thinking something naughty." A blush spread across his face and he couldn't meet her eyes. "I knew it. What kind of girl do you think I am? Miroku! I have some self-respect. You make me so mad. Owsari!" Angry, Kagome stormed back to the Manor house.


	24. lessons

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHAPTER 21 ; ; Lessons From a Dog and a Toad**

Angel opened the red and white fan and held it high. She waited for Jaken to nod. At the little toad's signal she waved the fan and yelled. "Dance of Blades." Three blades of air cut across the clearing and hit a tree. The blades of wind left behind three deep groves in the old tree.

"Very good." Kagome and Sango clapped their hands.

"Go sis."

"Feh, you didn't knock down the tree." He laughed. Angel would never be a good fighter but at least he wouldn't have to waste time saving her.

"Inuyasha!" The honyou flattened his ears and whimpered. Kagome frowned but didn't sit him. The clever inu-honyou hid his smile. If he acted sorry then young miko wouldn't sit him. The night that they had almost made love had soften the modern girl and Kagome was reluctant to sit her almost lover.

Miroku leaned close to Inuyasha and whispered. "It's good that she learns how to use that fan. If Naraku or one of his minions were to attack then she will be able to defend herself."

Inuyasha nodded. Naraku's minions tended to attack Shippo and Kagome. Shippo was just a pup and Kagome was skilled with a bow and arrow but didn't carry a sword. Most demons thought them to be the weakest in the group and tried to kill them. Pagan and Angel were now the weakest members in their pack. The inu-honyou hated to admit it but if both the sisters and Kagome were in danger then he would save Kagome. '_Nothing will ever hurt her. Nothing!'_

"Very good but you still need to focus your demon energy." Jaken's pride grew with each lesson. The winged honyou would **NEVER** be as skilled or as powerful as Kagura but she was HIS student and he took great satisfaction in her abilities. Sesshomaru travel around too much for Jaken to find any other servants. He alone was in charge of everything and even though the little demon knew that both Sesshomaru and Rin appreciated and relied on him, Jaken had nothing to show for it. Rin was a human and too young to learn how to fight and so Jaken's skills or knowledge wouldn't be needed…but now they were.

Shippo watched Angel learn how to use the demon fan and was fill with joy and sadness. He was happy because Angel was happy and would be safe but the fox cub was reminded of something from his past.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. . FLASH . . BACK . . IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The wind blew threw the trees and kicked up fallen leaves. Shippo watched his father sharpen his sword. The cub walked closer to the strong fox demon. "Papa will you teach me how to fight today?"

The fox demon laid down his sword and picked up his son. "When your older I'll have a sword made for you. It's very important for you to learn how to defend yourself. The wolf demons are greedy for land and we need to be ready in case they come here." Seeing his son's worried expression, he quickly sought to claim the cub. "Don't worry Shippo I won't let anything happen to you. No demon is as strong as me."

"Hai. You are the strongest demon ever. No one could ever defeat you." Shippo's eyes glowed as he thought of training to be a great demon, just like his father.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII . . END . . FLASH . . BACK . . IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

His father was dead and no one would ever teach him how to fight. Tears filled his light brown eyes and Shippo hopped away from the group. Inuyasha saw the fox cub run away and smelled his tears. The inu-honyou quietly followed the fox cub. No one but Pagan saw them leave and her nosey nature made her grab her binoculars and follow.

Tears ran down Shippo's small face and he rubbed his little eyes. "Papa, I miss you." A hand on the top of his head startled him and the sad cub look up.

"Oi pup." Inuyasha sat down beside him and without thinking, Shippo jumped onto his lap. The inu-honyou looked down at the fox cub holding tightly onto his hoari and crying. He had no idea what to do. Kagome always looked after Shippo and tended the cub when he cried. Unable to stand the sound of Shippo's tears, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the crying boy and rocked him.

After what seemed like hours, Shippo's tears dried and with a hiccup he faced Inuyasha. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." The inu-honyou growled and with a sigh Shippo told him. "After papa died I swore to become a great fighter and avenge his dead. I stole a sword from a village and tried to learn how to use it but it was too big. I couldn't use it…I'll…I'll never learn now." The fox cub buried his face in Inuyasha's red hoari and let the inu-honyou comfort him.

'_Poor pup_.' An idea struck Inuyasha and he grinned. "Don't cry Shippo. One day you will learn how to fight and be a great swordsman. Not as good a fighter as me."

The fox cub looked up and grin at the older boy. "I could beat you."

"Feh, a puny thing like you. Never." Inuyasha stood up and carried the fox cub back to the manor house. He had a plan but the honyou needed to speak with Kirara and Sango first.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I wonder where Inuyasha went?" Kagome looked up from her schoolbooks. The inu-honyou had disappeared yesterday afternoon. Sango looked away and hope that no one noticed that Kirara was missing as well. The slayer had promised not to tell anyone about the inu-honyou's secret mission.

The slayer shrugged and changed the subject. "Rin and Shippo are getting alone." The adults looked over at the two children. Shippo had filled a basket full of flowers and given them to Rin. The human girl was teaching the fox cub how to weave the flowers into a crown. A crown of pink wildflowers sat on top of Kagome's head and Rin was making a crown of blue flowers for Sango. "He will be lonely when she leaves. Perhaps Sesshomaru will let Rin stay with us. He has been gone for three days."

"Lord Sesshomaru would never leave Rin with weak humans." Jaken growled. His student had left just this morning to 'sight-see.' Angel ow knew how to use her fan and felt strong enough to travel on her own. Both Pagan and Jaken were aggravated. Angel wouldn't listen to their warnings. Her attacks were weak and she wouldn't stand a chance in a fight.

Jaken had lost his student and there was no one around to praise and look up to the little demon. He took his unhappiness out on everyone in the room by complaining. Pagan and Angel hadn't been separated sins coming to Fudeal Japan and she worried that something would happen to her little sister. She dealt with her worry but pestering Miroku. She winked at the monk and licked her lips. The henti scooted closer to Sango.

'_HA HA HA PLAN # 28; HENTI vs. HENTI (Chapter 10) is working perfectly._' It was the longest the only plan so far that had worked. Pagan's attempts to paw the monk keep him near Sango's side. Also it showed the monk what it felt like to be treated like a sex toy. The wise monk found it highly insulting. Plan # 28 wasn't the only thing that had helped to bring Miroku and Sango closer together. Shippo's plan to scar away the village girls had worked perfectly. No female would dare come near the monk. Sango didn't see him flitting with other girls and was being nicer to Miroku.

Kagome was also helping out Sango but she didn't know it. The henti had overhear the Miko telling the sisters about the lord that had proposed to Sango and promise to wait for her to return and become his wife. The modern girl also told them about the two young lords who had kidnapped them. Lord Seto kept trying to kiss Sango. Miroku's hand's clenched at the thought of another man touching Sango. The watchful sister had noticed this and told Shippo.

Pagan glanced over at the monk and slayer. They were talking about defeating Naraku and what would be the beat way to do it. Miroku said that he had a plan to defeat Kanna. Sango gasped and turned to demand that he explain his but stopped. The henti had reached out to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

"Your skin is as soft as silk." The 19 year old demon slayer blushed. "We have been in this house for days. Come walk with me."

The two walked along the path toward the village. Sango was glad to get away form Shippo and Kagome. They kept wondering where Inuyasha had gone off to and asking questions. The demon slayer had promised to keep the honyou's secret. A walk to the village with Miroku was the perfect way to hide from there questioning looks.

"It's a very lovely day." Miroku stepped closer the beautiful young woman and reached for her bottom. Sango flinched and struck the monk as hard as she could. Always she had refused to confront him about his behavior but today the slayer took a stand. She was tried of his flitting with other women while he claimed to love her. Everything that she and the sisters did didn't seem to work. Miroku would always be a henti.

"How could you? Don't you…I'm just another female body to you." Sango looked at the bright red handprint on his cheek. Tears of anger gathered in her brown eyes.

Miroku dropped his staff and grabbed her shoulder. "How can you say that." He shook her. "Can you not see that you mean more to me then my own life?"

Her lip trembled and she held back her tears. "You say you care but then I see you with another woman. You are ALWAYS touching and flitting with women. You just don't love me Miroku…you love ALL women. I want someone to love me. Only me. It is my duty to keep alive the customs of my family and I need a man who I can rely to be there with ME and not be out chasing women." She shoved out of his arms and ran toward the manor house and her sisters.

Miroku watched her run from him and thought of her words. He liked women. The way they spoke and the graceful way they moved. The gentleness of their nature and a woman's desire to care for others. Yes, he liked women but Miroku loved Sango and wanted her for his wife. Moishi had told him that a man only falls in love once.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FLASH BACK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Did he love my mother?" A ten year old Miroku asked Moishi. A girl refill the old monk's cup. Miroku's guardian nodded.

"Yes, Miroku. Your father loved your mother with all his heart. My boy, when a man fall in love it is forever and no other woman will do. Your father was the same way. He may have teased some of the young girls but he was never cheated on your mother. Even years after her death he still thought of her."

Moishi took a drink and hiccuped. He reached over and patted the boy on to of his head. "Just because a man's eyes stray doesn't mean that his heart dose. When a man is in love he surrenders his heart but not his…desire. When you're older you will understand. Ah, look at how many beautiful women there are. No rush to fall in love and find a wife. You're…_hiccup_… just a kid."

"One day I will break the curse and marry a beautiful lady."

"Ha ha, you sound just like you father. Pretty lady, come pour me another drink."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII END FLASH BACK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"In my whole life no other woman has made me feel like this. I love Sango but she doesn't believe that. She doubts what I feel." Miroku reached down and picked up his staff. "Can I stop being what I am. Angel warned me that my henti ways would chase Sango away." Once again he looked toward the path she had taken. "What if I have already chase her away?"

Miroku felt as if a sword had been thrust through his heart. She had become his life, his entire world. "NO! I can't lose her. I need her. Forgive me, Sango. I don't know if I can change. You're the only woman I would change for. I will try. To have you as my wife I will change."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Inuyasha can't kill you now, Sesshomaru. From everything I've hear You're the one who starts the fights." Angel defended her say-brother. The lovers were lying in a field of wildflowers. The honyou's human days had passed and she had gone looking for her reluctant lover. Once again she had found him bathing. Their mating had been slow and sweet but afterwards Sesshomaru had become quiet and with drawn. Starting to bring the brothers closer together was the wrong subject to pick.

"He is to weak to fight me and win." The demon closed his eyes and let the wind cool his sweaty body. He hated to admit it but he like her. Angel had brought him great pleasure. She was a honyou and her blood was more human then demon but he enjoy speaking with her. Her mind was quick and she was very loyal. Yes, he like her.

"That's not why he can't kill you. It's because of what Miyoga told him. The flea told Inuyasha that you look just like your father. You are Inuyasha's only link to his dad. I know my little brother and he could never kill you. Oh, he might try but I don't think that he could go through with it. Miyoga also told us that your father was brave, strong, compassionate and did what he thought was right. That sounds a lot like YOUR little brother. Does Inuyasha remind you of your father?"

Upset, Sesshomaru stood up. He ignored the truth in her words and started to dress. "Do not think that you know what is in my mind because we have been together." He walked away.

"Hey, where are you going? Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Tears filled her eyes. He stopped but didn't look at her. He was as still and cold as a statue. "You are my lover but Inuyasha is my brother. Family comes first. I'm sorry."

The demon lord walked away, wondering how a lowly honyou could inspier such loyality when a demon as powerful as he was alone. Sesshomaru felt as lonely and lost as he had after his father had died. '_I'm not alone. I have Rin and Jaken. They are my family._' The demon quickly shook off his weak feeling.

"This Sesshomaru needs no one."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kirara touched down outside the manor house. Inuyasha and the fire cat had been gone for five days. The honyou sniffed the air. '_Everyone is here. Fuck, Sesshomaru's back._' Inuyasha opened the open and let Kirara enter the house.

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" Kagome was pissed. He had disappeared without telling anyone where he was going. To make matters worst the inu-honyou took Kirara with him. _'He knew that I had a test and needed to go. He is so inconsiderate. At least Pagan was able to take me home._'

"Don't yell at me. Oi Shippo, here." Inuyasha held out a small sword. "Totosi made you a sword."

"You had Totosi make me a sword." Shippo's eyes widened and his bottom lip trembled. Everyone was staring at Inuyasha and the honyou felt uncomfortable. Kagome's eyes were soft and tender. Miroku and Sango was smiling. The sisters looked like they were going to cry. Rin clapped her hands together and Sesshomaru didn't react.

"You kept complaining that you didn't have one. Well do you want it?" The honyou waited for the fox cub to take the sword. Instead of taking the sword Shippo hugged him.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Shippo stepped back and took the sword from Inuyasha. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

"If I don't teach you then you might cut off your toe and Kagome will 'sit' me." The inu-honyou looked toward the miko to see how she would react to his statement. Kagome smiled up at him. Inuyasha loved it when she looked at him like that, her brown eyes glowing with love, it made him feel as if he could defeat Naraku. "Come on pup."

Inuyasha grabbed the fox cub by his tail and carried him outside. "Sesshomaru-sama can I go outside and watch them?"

"No."

"Go outside in this cold. Where is your brain girl?" Jaken sat down sat to the human child and looked at her half-eaten plate of food. Jaken knew that without the fox cub to play with, Rin would wonder over to Sesshomaru. The moment the girl walked over to demon lord Jaken gobbled down the child's food.

"Sesshomaru-sama can I learn to fight too?"

""You're a human Rin. Humans are very weak. There is no point in teaching you how to fight." A gasp from a pissed off slayer lightened Sesshomaru's mood. Sango's hands tingled with the desire to show the arrogant demon how well a human could fight.

"There is no need for you to learn how. You are under Lord Sesshomaru's protection." Jaken hoped up and down at the thought of little Rin waving a sword about. The delicate child could hurt herself.

"If I knew how to fight then I could protect you and Sesshomaru-sama." The girls in the room were touched by Rin's words. Jaken was insulted. He did not need a human to protect him.

"That is so cute. She wants to be a great swordsman, just like her father." Pagan pulled a napkin out of a pocket and blew her nose. Angel nodded and Kagome couldn't contain her smile. The miko could just how Inuyasha's brother felt about being called Rin's father.

'_Nana? Sesshomaru has never denied it. When Pagan or Angel says that he is Rin's dad, he just sits there and says nothing. Why dose he allow Rin to travel with him. Rin told me about when she first met Sesshomaru. He was injured and she brought him food. Dose he feel in her debt? No saving her life would have paid it back. Right! I don't know. Miroku might know. I should ask him. Inuyasha is so torn up over Sesshomaru's care for a human child. Poor Inuyasha._'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII A Father and A Son IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Baka, be careful. That sword is sharp." Inuyasha frowned at Shippo. "Keep both hands on the sword's hilt." The honyou withdrew his sword and stepped in front of the fox cub. "See. Follow my movements. Very good. Try to cut down this bush in one try. Put more muscle in it."

The little fox cub was unskilled and waved the sword around like a flag. Inuyasha grinned at Shippo's attempts to cut the bush. The pack had wondered outside to watch the honyou teach the cub how the wield a sword. Miroku wondered if anyone else noticed that Inuyasha was missing one of his fangs.

"Lunch is ready." No one moved. Pagan frowned. '_Ok my cooking isn't as good as Kagome's Or Angels but they better eat it. Everyone loves tacos. Don't they?_' The winged honyou waved her winds and the gust of air knocked everyone over. "Like I said before, Lunch is ready."

Everyone filed into the manor house except for Shippo and Inuyasha. The fox cub hopped in front of the inu-honyou. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Uncomfortable with praise, the honyou shrugged. "Feh, you don't have a dad to and…come on. I'm hungry." Shippo didn't move. Just because Inuyasha and Kagome weren't together didn't mean that they couldn't be his parents.

"Did you ever want to have kids, Inuyasha?"

"Honyous don't have pups."

"Angel and Pagan are honyous. Their mother was a honyou. ALL of their grandparents were honyous." Shippo kept his eyes cast down.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't have a dad anymore and little kids need a dad so…would you…well…Ah…can I…" The demon cub's little fox foot kicked a rock.

The hungry honyou could smell the food and grew impatient. "Spit it out already."

"Will you be my dad, Inuyasha? PLEASE?" Shippo's bright eyes stared up and the shocked inu-honyou. Inuyasha didn't know what to say or do. Tears gathered in the cub's eyes as teenage honyou remained silent. "Forget it." Shippo ran off into the forest but Inuyasha was quicker and caught the cub.

Inuyasha sat down with the little cub in his lap. The honyou wiped away the little fox's tears. "So you want me to be your dad." Shippo's bottom lip trembled but he didn't say anything. "Shippo, answer me." After a moment the orphan cub nodded.

The first time Inuyasha had thought of becoming a father was when Kikyou spoke of becoming his wife. Never before had he dreamt of pups. The lonely honyou had spent most of his life alone and he had eagerly jumped at the opportunity to become a husband and a father. Things were different now. Kikyou was dead and wanted to drag him into hell and the shard was in pieces. Maybe, just maybe he could still have want he wanted. A place where he belonged and a family of his very own. The orphan honyou would start his family backwards, first a pup and then a mate. Shippo would be his son.

"O.k."

Shocked eyes stared into happy eyes. "Dad." Shippo wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him. "Dad." A sound caused the new father to look up. Kagome stood several feet away watching them. Her brown eyes were thoughtful and wet.


	25. Walking throught the points

AN ; ; ; I am very sorry for making you cry. Sorry it is taking me so long to update. I am trying to write this romance shag/lemon with Sango and Miroku and it sounds so stupid. It's not in this chapter. And all this fluff and it sounds foolish. Can't write. Sorry.

I was going to wait to post this but I took so long to post the last chapter, so this one is early. Chapter 23 and 24 are taking so long to write and spell check. They might be late. I hope that you're thirsty because there's some lemonade at the end. (Lemonade: watered down lemon stuff.) Some, not a lot but some. Not well written.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHAPTER 22 ; ; WALKING INTO THE POINTS / KANNA'S DEFEAT**

Bare feet walked toward the broken down manor house. The dark night hid the silent figure. Everyone inside was sleeping. Naraku's orders were simple. The evil honyou believed that this was the perfect time to attack. Inuyasha and his pack were helpless. The winged honyous were weak and there was a sick child inside.

The evil honyou wasn't worried about the demon lord. Rin's illness would make Sesshomaru helpless. Kanna looked up at the sky where her younger sister sat on the feather. Naraku had created a new fan for Kagura, but the wind demon was still angry at the winged honyou for stealing her original wind fan.

The front door of the manor house flew open and Inuyasha stormed out. Kirara, Sango, Miroku and the honyou sisters followed close behind him. Kagome stood in the doorway, not wanted to leave Rin and Shippo alone. The fox cub refused to leave his new friend, while Kanna and Kagura were outside. Sesshomaru brushed past the young miko and stood in front of the wooden building.

Angel took out her fan and flew up toward Kagura. Sesshomaru stepped closer to Pagan and glared down at her. "Your sister shouldn't be facing that demon alone."

Pagan frowned. _'Why would Sesshomaru care what happen to Angel?_' She spread her wings and took to the wind. Knowing that the sisters were no match for Kagura, Sango climbed onto Kirara's back and flew after them.

Inuyasha smirked at the void demon and unsheathe his sword. "A fight is just what I need. I was getting bored trapped in that stupid house."

"Don't forget want happen last time." Miroku warned.

"Feh, I know how to fight monk. Stand back and watch." With a heavy sigh, the monk walked back to the manor house. Sango was keeping and eye on Kagura, waiting for the demonness the strike. She glance over at her say sisters, they were watching Inuyasha and Miroku.

'_They should be watching their opponent._' The demon slayer shook her head. '_They are never going to be fighters._' The sound of bees echoing through the trees.

"Is that…" Naraku's insects flew toward Kagura and the sisters. "BEES! Huge bees. Don't let them get tangled in my hair. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scare winged-honyou flew past a shocked Sango and a Pagan yelling.

The demon slayer turned to follow, when she heard the sound of Kagura's fan opening. "I don't plan to fight you right now. Don't worry, your turn will come." The smirking wind demon promised. "Kanna steal their souls."

The pale demon held up her silver mirror. "Feh, I'll kill you before you steal anyone's soul."

Inuyasha leaped up into the air and raised his sword, high above his head. The inu-honyou Heard his older brother's sigh and Kagura's laugh. They wouldn't be so smug after they saw what he did. All he had to do was wait for the signal…Kanna's mirror began to glow.

"Feh." Inyasha's left hand slide into his pocket. When he was only six feet away from the pale demon's mirror, the inu-honyou banked the tuning fork against his thigh and threw it at the center of the glowing mirror. Inuyasha landed in front of the demon and quickly ran toward the manor house.

The tuning fork struck the glass with a loud clang and was sucked inside. Small cracks spread from the center and the mirror began to vibrate. Kanna's black eyes widen and she gasped.

"Kanna, what's happening?' Kagura's worried voice called out. She landed behind her sister.

"I think that we should seek cover." Miroku warned. Sango and Kirara landed in front of the manor house. Inuyasha and his pack backed away from the trembling, void demon. Finally, the glass shattered and the pieces fell to the floor.

"Goodbye, sister." A single tear rolled down her pale face. The small demon's only display of emotion. Thins red lines spread across her face, hands and bare feet.

"Kanna?" the wind demon reached out a hand to touch her older sister. The blast threw Kagura across the field and against a tree. Shaken she should up and looked at the empty stop where the void demon had stood.

"KANNA, Kanna!" Kagura had never been very close to Kanna but the pale demon had been her sister and had kept her from being completely alone. Now Kanna was gone and she was alone. Her blood red eyes glared at her sister's murderer. "You destroyed Kanna."

"Feh, You're next." The inu-honyou drew his sword . "Wind s…" The sound of Angel screams and Pagan's cursing distracted Inuyasha. The winged honyou's crashed, jumped up and ran into the safety of the manor house.

Naraku's insects flew in front of the wind demon, protecting her. Kagura tossed her feather in the air and flew above their heads. "When we next meet, You die, Inuyasha."

"Get back here and fight." Inuyasha didn't want to stop fighting. Kanna was dead and his pack's souls were safe but Kagura and Naraku were still alive. The inu-honyou cursed and kicked up dirt before following everyone inside. Kagome was explaining to the sisters what had happened. Confused by everything and dazed from flying away from bugs they turned toward their say-brother.

"What should we do now?" Pagan asked.

"Continue to search for the shards and wait. I have a felling that Naraku will come to us."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Not ones to let anything get in their way, the love crew went on as if nothing had happened yesterday. Inuyasha and the others were talking about it and decide what should be done and where to look for shards. The love crew didn't care about any of that because they had a plan.

This plan was difficult and no member of the love crew believed that it could work. The month had come to an end and Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Ah and Uh were leaving. Plan # 458, Playing House had been effective. Inuyasha and Shippo were father and son. Both got along very well and Inuyasha and Shippo had stopped insulting and tormenting each other. Yes things were going well but the two lovebirds were not… a couple. Best friends, yes but lovers, no.

The pack had wanted to throw a party for the child but Sesshomaru hadn't given them any warning. This morning he had told Jaken to pack Rin's things. To everyone's surprise, Angel had run from the manor house crying. Pagan had gone after her little sister. Kagome and Sango wanted to follow but Miroku asked that they not interfere.

Sango helped pack a small pink backpack that the sisters had brought for her. Worried that Rin might become ill again, Kagome had put together a small bag of medicine and explain to Jaken what everything in the bag was for. Shippo drew a picture to give Rin as a present. Inuyasha was watching Miroku try to figure out how to use Pagan's Polaroid camera. The winged honyou had taken pictures of everyone one in the group including Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru would glare at Pagan whenever she pointed her Polaroid camera at him. Rin had asked the monk if she could have a picture and Miroku happily agreed to take one but the modern device was beyond him.

Pagan slid open the door and stormed into the center of the room and started yelling in a strange language. She waved her arms around and kept glaring at Sesshomaru. '_I see, Angel finally told her about Sesshomaru._' The winged honyou stopped yelling at took a deep breath.

"Pagan?"

"What?" Realizing that no one understood German she switched languages answered again. "Nani?"

"Rin would like a picture of everyone." The pissed honyou took the Polaroid camera and quickly took some pictures of everyone. With an evil grin she pointed at Sesshomaru, ignored his glare and took his picture. "The picture will develop in a minute or two." Pagan handed all the pictures except for the one of Sesshomaru to the child.

He ignored the angry honyou. The fact that Sesshomaru had been sleeping with the winged honyou's little sister kept the demon lord from striking her. He had seen their protectiveness and love for each other and had begun to envy it. His mother's relatives hadn't seen a difference between family and enemy. Only his father had shown any affection toward him. Inuyasha was his only family member and… Not liking where his thoughts were leading the demon lord turned to leave. Jaken and Rin followed Sesshomaru outside. The toad demon succored Rin's backpack onto Uh and Ah's saddle. Everyone was waving goodbye to Rin and Angel was crying.

Except for Angel's melancholy everything was Perfect. At least Shippo thought that it was perfect. He had a father. Things were going well but still there was something standing in between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Now on to **Plan # 1987 BREAKING DOWN THE POINTS **and some lime.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII Would anyone like some lemonade? IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Inuyasha pulled the reluctant girl into his embrace and smothered her protests with a kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around her neck and opened her mouth. Her lover lifted her into his strong arms and layed her onto the ground. The inu-honyou muscular legs forcing hers apart.

He licked the side of her neck and she moaned. "Inuyasha." Kagome tangled her fingers in his sliver hair and pulled his lips to her. Their mouths touched and his soft tongue slid inside her mouth to explore.

Inuyasha's strong hands caressed her back and slid down to cup her bottom. He pressed his arousal against her and with a whimper, she spread her thighs wider apart.

"Inuyasha. I love you. More then that baka back in my time and more then that mongrel, Kouga." Kagome whispered. "Wake the hell up Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened his heavy eyes and looked up at Miroku. "If I have to listen to you mumble Kagome's name in your sleep one more I'm going to hit you."

The inu-honyou turned bright red and looked around the almost empty hut. The wise monk saw the honyou looking around. "The girls and Shippo went to help Keada and I wanted to get some sleep."

Inuyasha was relived that Kagome hadn't heard him. '_She would sit me so hard if she knew what I was dreaming about._' The Inu-honyou grinned and scratched his head.

"That must have been some dream." Inuyasha fading blush returned. Miroku sat down next to him. "Part of my duties as a monk is to listen to other and offer advice. Would you care for my counsel? I would be willing to share with you my vast knowledge on pleasing women."

"Shut up." Inuyasha yelled at the grinning monk. "I'm not telling you anything. It wasn't that type of dream."

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome stood in the doorway, holding a basket of herbs. "Why are you yelling at Miroku?"

"Inuyasha was going to tell me about his dream." Miroku had a serious looked on his face and a sparkle in his violet eyes. "Would you like to hear about his dream Kagome? You might find it interesting."

The modern girl nodded and sat down next to an embarrassed Inuyasha. "What did you dream of?"

"Nothing! I'm going out side." The honyou jumped up and stormed outside. Miroku's naughty laughter following him.


	26. point one

I lost my editor. Sorry about the mistakes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER 23; ; 1987 point 1. Inuyasha has all this guilt about Kikyou**.

The group left the manor house three days after Sesshomaru, Rin and Jakin had left. Shippo was quiet and uninterested in his games and crayons. Angel cried and Pagan kept frowning and mumbling in German. Kagome, Sango and Miroku packed up all of the things that the sisters had brought in a small wagon they had traded for. Everyone was helping except for Inuyasha. The temperamental hanyou was no where to be found.

The group was dragging everything out side when the sisters offered to look for Inuyasha. "We'll find him."

"I can't believe that Inuyasha would run off while we were packing." Kagome sat down on the steps, her small hands smoothing her skirt over her legs. "He kept talking about looking for shards. What could he be doing?"

The sound of Angel's scream sounded from above their heads. The winged hanyou landed next to Miroku and fell sobbing into her arms. The monk couldn't make sense out her jumbled words. Pagan crashed into a bush.

"Everybody, You are not going to believe this. We were flying around when we heard Inuyasha yelling at someone. Angel flew ahead of me and crashed into this…thing. It was ugly, white, long bug-like thing. They had pointed faces and spider arms and were carrying these white balls of lights."

Everyone froze. Both Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome. Shippo hoped into her arms and hugged the sad miko. Kagome's eyes grow wet. To have Inuyasha leave her for Kikyou after the months they had spent at the manor house and the way that he had held her was very painful. The modern girl rested her head on top of the fox cub's head and closed her eyes.

The sister's were too focused on the soul gathers to notice everyone's reaction. "Angel freaked out and flew back here. Should we go after Inuyasha?"

"No, don't worry." Her whole body was stiff and her lips didn't move when she spoke. Kagome looked at the ground. She didn't want to face Inuyasha right now.

The sisters finally noticed everyone behavior. Kagome looked like she was going to cry. Shippo was hugging her. Sango looked worried and kept brushing back her hair. Kirara's tails were whipping about and the neko's eyes were narrowed. Miroku was frowning and his hands were clenched. "What's wrong? Hey, guys? Kagome are you going to cry?"

"Nothing. Lets start walking back to Keade's village. Inuyasha will catch up with us." The modern girl placed Shippo in her bike's basket and started to ride. The sister's grabbed the ropes attached to their wagon. Sango walked beside the sister and explained about the soul gathers and what they meant.

"They belong to the zombie miko and Inuyasha ditched us to go hang out with the woman who has tried to kill him twice."

"Yes," The demon slayer glanced up at Kagome. The modern girl had been quietly riding her bike for the past 20 minuets. Miroku had tried to tease Kagome out of her sadness but had giving up. All of his flirting and advice had been met with silence. "He dose it all the time and then is shocked by Kagome's anger. He can be so dense some times."

"Angel, this boy needs to see a doc. His head is not on right." Pagan glanced over at her sisters. The younger sister's silence was a sure sign that she was planing something. Things were not going as planed. Very little progress had been made. Everything Inuyasha and Kagome got close or started to talk about their relationship something had gone wrong. This Kikyou was upsetting their plans. That could no longer be over looked. '_maybe if we pored green paint over her? It would true her green and make her ugly. Hhhmmm? It could work._'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The love crew had waited until they arrived at Keade's village before they started plotting and planing. They were sitting in the sister's hut and eating lunch.

"We could try hypnotizing Inuyasha to forget about Kikyou or one of those suggestion taps?" Pagan told the group.

"What's that?" Shippo listen carefully as the older hanyou explained. Angel walked to the door of their hut and looked out at the village. The group had gone looking for shards and Naraku. Wanting time to think up a plan, the sisters clamed to be ill and Shippo offered to stay behind to care for them.

"Nephew, you have been with Kagome and Inuyasha from the beginning and know a lot about them. You have seen how Inuyasha acts around Kagome and how he is when evil Kikyou shows up. What do you think we should do? Besides smack some scents into Inuyasha and kill evil Kikyou."

The fox cub rubbed his red head and thought for several moments. "Dad gets real weird when Kikyou shows up." Shippo loved calling Inuyasha his father. "Kikyou…" At Angel's glare he started over again. "Evil Kikyou hasn't shown up for a long time and dad hasn't said anything about her. I thought that maybe he didn't like her anymore but... Mmmhhhhh…I'll ask him if he still likes Kikyou. A son can ask his dad anything, right?"

"Of course." Both sisters answered at once and nodded their head.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Shippo paced back and forth as he waited for his father to finish eating. Inuyasha kept glaring at Kagome. The young miko ignored him. She finished eating and told everyone that she was going home for a few days.

The inu-hanyou growled and Kagome packed her bag and left with saying a word to him. Both Miroku and Sango stared at him. The slayer had tried talking to her say-sister but the young miko refused to speak about what had upset her. Kagome had promised to bring everyone back something, glared at Inuyasha and left.

'_A son can ask his dad anything, right?_' That question kept replaying itself in Shippo's young mind. Inuyasha had said that he was his father and was calling the fox cub son but…did that mean that a son could question his father. Shippo wasn't sure but his Aunt Angel and Pagan had told him that it was true. Inuyasha tossed away his empty bowl and glared at the group.

"If she wants to go home…I don't care. Stop glaring at me." The inu-hanyou crossed his arms. "It's not my fault."

"Inuyasha, women are delicate creatures and should be treated with care and understanding. They need reassurance and a gentle touch." The monk's eager hand caressed Sango's firm bottom.

"Henti!" Sango struck the monk with all here might. The angry slayer stormed out of the hut. The Darwin sisters stuck their noises in the air and followed their say-sister outside. Shippo watched his aunt's storm off and wish that he could follow them.

'_If I want Kagome to be my mom them I have to be strong_.' He stuck his little chin out and walked over to Inuyasha.

"You want to yell at me too, pup." Shippo shook his head and sat next to his new father. Neither one said anything for a long time. Finally the son spoke up. "Why did Kagome get mad and leave, dad?"

"Kagome is a baka." Inuyasha crossed his hands behind his head. He couldn't tell his son the truth. Kikyou had appeared near the manor house and that he had run off to see what the dead miko was up to. Kagome's words raced through his mind. '_I'm not a two timing henti._' He was tried of being yelled at. '_First Kikyou and then Kagome_.'

Shippo saw the anger flash across his father's face and frowned. Maybe a son couldn't ask his father about his personal life? Inuyasha patted Shippo on top of his head and closed his eyes. "I'm taking a nap, pup. You should take one too."

The inu-hanyou didn't sleep, no he kept thinking about what had happened when he caught up with Kikyou. She had…

… … …**FLASH ……BACK …… …**

The clay miko was surrounded by her soul gathers and was staring at the sky. "Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha." Her cold eyes looked right through him. "I had heard rumors about a hanyou living near this village. Do you live here now?"

First Kagura had heard about the sick kid and now Kikyou. Didn't the villagers have anything better to do then spread tales? Humans could be so nosey sometimes. "Feh, Kagome was looking after a sick kid. She's very maternal."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think that it was you, Inuyasha. The rumors said that the hanyou had a…he has a son."

"Feh, They must have heard Shippo calling me dad. Gossiping bastards." Inuyasha was socked by her reaction. The clay miko gasped and stepped away from him. "What's wrong?"

Jealous rage filled Kikyou's mind and ruled her words. "You have a CHILD…A SON. You BASTARD…You mated that slu…"

Inuyasha grabbed the angry miko and shook her. "STOP IT! I didn't mate with anyone. Shippo is a fox demon and an orphan. He needs someone to look after him. He needs a dad."

The pissed Inu-hanyou released Kikyou and walked away from her. '_She was jealous. Kikyou still cares about me. After everything that has happened, she still cares. This is my fault. I'm sorry Kikyou. I AM a bastard. I don't…_'

"I never thought of you as a…father type."

Inuyasha froze. Kikyou had wanted him to become human so that they could marry and yet…she had never thought of him as being a father. '_Was she even going to let me touch her after we were married? I'm not good enough to be the father of her children?_'

"It must be difficult to care for a child on your own." The miko was looking off into the distance. Her soul gathers were hovering close to her side.

Inuyasha was too angry to think about her behavior. "Feh…Kagome helps. She's like his mom. Tells him stories and cooks. She's a good cook, most of the time. Makes sure that everyone eats and looks after us. Banding me up after a fight. Bringing us medicine. Kagome is very maternal."

'_Everything a wife does for her husband and child._' Kikyou was angry. "The demon is blessed to have her to care for him. I doubt that someone as immature as you would be able to raise a child on your own."

He wanted to show the miko that someone did considered him to be a perfect father. "Kagome says that I'm a wonderful father."

Kikyou was tried of having her reincarnation taking her place. Tried of always being on the outside. First, being a miko had set her apart from the villagers and now as a restless soul she was set apart from the living. Set apart from a life that she had wanted. A life that her reincarnation was living. A life that she would never have.

"Kagome is a fool and a disgrace as a miko. Caring for a filthy demon as if it was her own child. Kagome is a bitch!"

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL HER THAT! She's not a fool or a disgrace or a bitch. She is loving and kind. Kagome doesn't see Shippo as a filthy demon…or me as a filthy hanyou." His hands clenched and his golden eyes narrowed. "I'm tried of this. Tried of paying for your death, Tried of feeling guilty, tried of being tore between the two of you. You want to see me in pain because of what happened and you won. I hope that hurting me makes you happy."

…… …**End ……FLASH …… BACK… … …**

After saying that he had left. Inuyasha had returned to the manor house to find it empty. After worrying that something might have happened to everyone and sniffing out where they had gone, Inuyasha was pissed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Kagome's silent treatment, Sango's glares or the sisters whispered insults. He had ignored everyone as they traveled home. Inuyasha had offered to carry Kagome's backpack but…the unusually happy girl had been silent and withdrawn.

"She'll forgive me. Kagome always forgives me." He went out side to sit by the well and wait for her to return. "Kagome will come back to me. Please come back."


	27. Point Two

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**CHAPTER 24 ; ; 1987 point 2. Kikyou is still alive…around.**

"Bells." Angel and Shippo stared at Pagan. "Stop looking at me like I'm crazy. It says here in this book that the sound of a bell will chase away evil sprits. Kikyou is evil sssoooo if we ring a bell then we can keep here away from Inuyasha and Kagome."

Shippo frowned at his aunt. Both sisters believe that Kikyou was evil because she stole the sprits of the dead and had tried to kill them. Pagan had explained that in their culture, evil sprits would steal the souls of the living and drag them into hell. Kikyou stole the souls of the living so therefore she WAS evil. Angel insisted that 'only a truly evil person would be able to kill someone as beautiful and kind as me.' The fox cub had wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Maybe if we gave Inuyasha a collar with bells on it Kikyou would stay away." Wild laughter met Pagan's wise idea. "Fine laugh all you want but when Kikyou tries to eat your brains then I'll be the one laughing."

"Why would Kikyou try to eat our brains?" The young fox cub had trouble following half of the things that his oldest Aunt told him. "That's what the living dead do."

"Oh no. You've got her started."

"In our world the living dead are called Zombies and they eat the brains of the living. I have a movie on it. Do you want to see it?"

"NO!" Two voices yelled at once.

"Kagome! How long have you been standing there?" Pagan hid behind her younger sister. Flames danced around the young miko.

"Number one, you will NOT show Shippo any scary movies. Number two, leave Kikyou alone. She is not evil."

"How can you say that? She tried to KILL you or did you forget?" The winged hanyou walked over to her little sister. "Kagome, I know that you feel bad about what happened to Kikyou. I mean it sucks! Don't ever forget that she had already lived her life and that she died. It's not your fault or Inuyasha. You two need to stop blaming yourselves. It's…"

"Stop." Kagome whispered, her eyes wet. "It's…just leave her alone. Come on Shippo."

The Darwin sisters watched Kagome and Shippo leave their hut. "I hate Kikyou. She upset Kagome and she isn't even here." Pagan growled as her tail angrily wiped around their hut. "I don't care what anyone says. Kikyou IS trouble. She is going to kill Kagome and drag Inuyasha into hell. What is going to happen to our family then? Shippo will be an orphan again. Sango will be heart broken. Miroku will be upset. We would have lost a brother and a sister. We are taking her down. Lets go!"

"No! There are some things we can't interfere in. Inuyasha needs to choose for himself or Kagome will always wonder…bbbuuutttt we can always make it unpleasant for that dead bitch to come anywhere near our family."

"Yea I like that plan. Oh and make Inuyasha wear a collar with a bell on it." The older sister rubbed her hands together.

"No, I'm not wearing another necklace." A growling inu-hanyou backed away from a leather collar with a bell on it. "I'm wearing that thing you gave us." Inuyasha pointed at the wooden pendent sewed onto his Hoari.

"Why aren't you wearing it around your neck?"

"Feh," He pointed at the beaded necklace. "I won't fall for that again." After saying that he suck out his tongue and walked away.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Angel smirked at her older sister. "Now on to our most evilest of plans. MMUUHHHHAAAA! MMMUUUHHHAAA! Pagan you're suppose to evil laugh with me."

"Oh? Sorry, I forgot."

"Don't let it happen again. Ready…MMMMMUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!"

"MMMMMUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!"

"MMMMMUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!"

"MMMMMUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!"

"MMMMMUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!"

"MMMMMUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAAA! Enough already!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"She's made of dirt so all we need to do is throw some water on her."

"And clay." Shippo spoke up. "Remains, dirt form her grave site and clay. Are you sure that we should do this?"

"Were just going to scar Kikyou into leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone." Angel lied as she handed the cub a pop. "We need you to keep Kagome and Inuyasha from guessing what we're doing. Don't tell them anything. We will terrify Kikyou and then fly home."

Shippo hoped away to eat his snack and spy on his father and future mother. His aunts believed that things were moving to slow and Shippo agreed. When Kagome became Inuyasha's mate then she became his mother and they were a family._ 'If Kagome was my mom then she would leave us to go back home. This would be her home. Maybe they were already in love? Inuyasha keeps touching Kagome and watching her sleep? Is that part of love? Miroku knows a lot about women maybe he would know?_'

"I have a plan." Angel cringed at her sister's evil grin. The older sister outlined the plan. It was very simple and highly dangerous. Make Inuyasha hate Kikyou. Inuyasha had told Angel that Kikyou had tried to kill the sisters because they were hanyous. The dead miko needed to show her true feelings about demons and hanyous. All they needed was a video camera, themselves and the undead bitch. The Darwin sisters grinned as they took to the sky. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Shippo sniffed the air and picked up the monk's sent. On graceful fox feet he dashed over the grass toward the creek. Miroku meditating under a tree. The happy cub hoped into the older man's lap and waited. "Hello Shippo. Is there something you need?"

"Miroku, What is love?"

The monk opened his mouth and then shut. He knew that both Sango and Kagome would skin him alive if he told Shippo the wrong thing. He stared at the waiting fox cub. "It's when a man…"

"Are you going to say something henti? I don't what to hear anything about that." Shippo crossed his arms and sat on Miroku's knee. "I'm just a little kid. I want to know how someone knows there in love and…and stuff like that."

With a heartfelt laugh the henti patted the cub on the top of his head and grinned. "There are different kinds of love. There is the love of a parent for a child, the love between friends or for a pet and the love a man feels for a woman. I think that is the one you are most curious about?

Love is the most beautiful of all our emotions. Love is the beating of one's heart at the touch of another and the feeling of being home when you hold them. Love comforts you when you're far away from home. Love is hope when all is lost. It also leaves you confused and hopeful and it consumes your every thought and action."

Shippo beamed at the henti monk. Miroku had been the right person to come to for advice. Two familiar scents caused his little nose to move. His aunts weren't the only knows who could quickly think up a plan. "Miroku, how does someone know if they are in love?"

"You know you're in love when you're thoughts are consumed by another. You find yourself listening for the sound of their voice or a sniff of their smell. My true love…one's true love is a woman like no other. She is someone who you would do anything for."

Sango wasn't sure how to feel or what to do. She had been looking for Kirara when she heard Shippo's question, wanted to make sure that the monk didn't say something a boy Shippo's age shouldn't hear, the slayer hid. '_Miroku said "My true Love" and charged it to "One's" Is he talking about me?_'

"Don't worry Shippo. Love is something special and you will know when it happens to you. Be patient."

Shippo heard the bushes shake and laughed inside. "Have you ever been in love? Real love and not grabbing girl's butts thing?"

The monk was quiet for a few minutes. "Yes." With a lecherous grin Miroku patted Shippo's head. "The real love and not the grabbing girl's butts thing. The only problem is that love is confusing. It clouds the heart and mind. One is never sure what to do or say. It is very important to tell the person you love how you feel. If you refuse it then…Ha Ha…You…one finds themselve making mistake after mistake. Like Inuyasha and Kagome."

Shippo and Miroku grinned at each other. It sounded so simple to the young fox cub. "Have you told the girl that you love that you love her?"

"No. I've told her that I care for her and hinted about it but Never have I said that I love her and need her in my life. Love also turns us into cowards. It makes us fear rejection. When you're older then you will understand."

"I've heard that before." Shippo grumbled under his breath. "Thanks Miroku." The cub hoped off his lap and back to the village. Miroku's tummy growled and the monk stood up and followed the fox cub.

Sango leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. "Miroku." Had he been talking about her? Did he really love her? Why did he drool over all those other girls? Did they have a future together? Would he marry her after Naraku was defeated? These questions raced through the slayer's mind but the most important question was…

"Will Miroku stop being a henti if we were together?" Sango brushed away her tears. Emotions were her weakness. "You're right Miroku. Love dose turns us into cowards."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Red eyes watched the clay woman's every move. Quiet hands sorted through stolen goods, searching.

"Stay here." Large wings, rustled the tree branches and alerted the dead miko. Pagan flew around Kikyou, pouring a thick ring or blessed salt around the dead miko. "HA! Slat can repeal and trap evil sprits. You can't go no where. Ha hahaha."

Kikyou's cold eyes glared at the winged hanyou. She used her long wooden bow to push aside the salt and with a smirk, walked out of the broken circle. Silently Kikyou walked on.

"Hey, you're not suppose to do that. Angel tell her to get back inside the circle."

"Do you think that she's really going to do what I tell her to do. How do you expect me to do that…use the force? Baka" The younger sister rubbed her head and flew after the dead women. Kikyou pulled out an arrow and the two sisters quickly hide.

"You are no match for me. Leave." The miko turned her back on the weak half-demons and walked toward a stream. The sound of metal and the switch of leaves warned the dead miko. She quickly stepped to the side as a metal bell flew threw the air and hit a tree trunk. It fell to the ground with an echoing ring.

"Cursed bakas." With practiced movements Kikyou gabbed an arrow aimed and shot it threw the air. Cursing and the sound of wings followed. Without a word the bitter miko turned and continued on her way.

"Are you Ok, Angel?"

"She burned my feathers with her arrow. Fuck next time we have to be more careful. Where is she heading."

Pagan pulled out her binoculars. "She's headed into a cave. We should leave."

"But…"

"NO! We leave before she kills us. Anyway, it has to be Inuyasha's choice or Kagome will always wonder."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Sango had been thinking about Miroku all day and night long. She couldn't get out of her mind what he had said. Several months ago the monk had…he had said that he cared for her and wanted to be with her but after Naraku had been defeated.

Miroku wanted to wait until Naraku was dead and he was free from his curse. Then he had told Sango that he would be free to take a wife. Miroku had lived his whole life in fear of being sucked into his wind tunnel and he didn't want his son to live with the same pain. The slayer had been touched by Miroku's soft words, but later that same month Sango had seen him flirting with some village girls.

Sango had lost her temper. She had yelled at him that she wouldn't spend her life with a henti. Miroku had taken her rejection very well. He had left Kaede's village to meditated for one full week. When he returned the monk was as cheerful as ever.

Neither one had spoken of it again. Slowly things had returned to normal and Miroku was again perusing her. He had said that he cared for her and would die for her but all she needed from Miroku was his loyalty. Sango sighed. "It's hopeless."

"What's hopeless?"

"Oh! Kagome." Sango looked up at the young miko. '_It might help to talk to Kagome about Miroku. With everything that she goes through with Inuyasha, she would understand._' The slayer remained silent and her say-sister sat down next to her. "I was thinking about Miroku. He claims to love me but…"

"He can't keep his hands to himself." The sad slayer nodded. Kagome had tried in the past to setup Sango and Miroku. They were a cute couple and cared deeply for each other. "He gotten better. In the past month he hasn't tried to paw any of the village girls. Miroku may flirt with other girls but I don't think that he would cheat on you. If you ask me, Miroku is all talk. Except for this hands. Have you tried talking to him about?"

"I have tried but…He tries to grab me and then I get so mad that…I hit him." Sango rested her head on her raised knees. "What if he won't change. I don't think that Miroku is the type to settle down. Maybe we weren't meant to be together."

Neither one spoke for several minutes. The demon slayer was thinking of viloet eyes and a happy grin. The modern girl was thinking of a way to cheer up her friend. '_Whenever one of the girls get depress we go shopping but…there are not too many places around here to shop at. If only…wait I can. Inuyasha said that the sisters came through the well because they had a piece of the holy tree in their pockets._'

Finally Kagome jumped up. "I have a great idea. Why don't we go for a little shopping trip? I am going to take you to my time. We are going to have so much fun. You can wear some of my clothes and we can spend the whole day at my home." Kagome grabbed the older girl's hands. "You can even take a REAL bath and everything. HE He he he he, we are to have so much fun."

Sango's eyes widen. She had listen to Kagome talk about her time, used some of the things that Kagome brought back and seen pictures from her time but Sango had never believed that she would travel there. "Hai, Can we bring Kirara?"

"My mom would love that. Come on."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Are you ready?" Kagome smiled at the nervous demon slayer. Inuyasha growled but both girls ignored him. The inu-hanyou was against Sango going to Kagome's time. He was certain that something would happen if he wasn't there to protect them.

Sango took a deep breath and nodded. Kirara mewed. She waited for the modern girl to jump into the well and for the blue light to fade before jumping in. She was surrounded by a dark blue light and her body felt weightless. '_It's like flying._'

"Sango?" The slayer looked up and smiled at her say-sister. The neko jumped up onto her dark head. Sango climbed up the wooden ladder and looked around the little building that surrounded the well. Kagome grinned and slid open the wooden door. "Welcome to my time. How about a tour?"

"Hai." After an hour of talking and exploring Kagome's home. Sango met her mother and little brother. Kirara was hugged and cuddled and given a large bowl of cream. The two girls went up stairs to change.

"Here try this on." Kagome handed her a knee length, pink skirt and matching tank top with built-in bra. Sango fumbled with the nipper for a second but finally she was dressed. "You look great."

Sango glanced in the mirror. She had left her long black hair lose and it floated around her bare shoulders. The pink tank top with built-in bra, made her breast look enormous. '_I'm glad Miroku isn't here._' The demon slayer had always covered her body and she felt a little odd in the tank top but Kagome was wearing a green tank top. _'Maybe all the girls in Kagome's time show their shoulders?_'

"You look nice Kagome."

"You look worried. Do you have any questions about…anything?" Kagome showed her pictures of cars and buses and other things in her time. After lots of questions the two were ready to leave.

The two happily walked down stairs. Kagome's mom was loading film into a camera. "I just want to take some pictures."

"Mmmaaa."

"Fine I'll wait until you both come back." Kagome and Sango headed to shop.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I wonder why we couldn't go?" Shippo complained. "What's so special about a girl's shopping trip?"

"Well…You look at makeup and clothes and jewelry and shoes and more clothes and talk about boys and maybe get your hair done. It takes several hours Shippo. You would get bored."

The fox cub agreed. Girls did the weirdest things. "I'm going to find Inuy…dad and Miroku. Maybe we can have a boy's day?"

The happy cub ran on his little fox feet to the well. If Kagome went to her time alone then Inuyasha would be at the well. The sound of his father's and the monk's voice reached his little ears. "Are their lots of men in Kagome's time?"

Miroku's voice was thick with worry. Inuyasha was still pissed about Miroku teasing him over his dream about Kagome that the inu-hanyou decided to get even. "Yea, Lots of guys. Kagome's time is real…modern. Women can have lots of men but men are suppose to stay loyal to their females. Every time I go to Kagome's time some guy is hanging around her and give her things. He leaves whenever I show up. It's like that for Kagome's friends. I've met them. One of Kagome's friend is always surround by males asking her to eat together and come over to their house."

Inuyasha didn't mention that those boys were always asking for help studying for a test or doing some homework. He watched little worry lines appear between Miroku's eyebrows. '_He's so worried about Sango finding a male but he flirts with every girl he sees. They call ME a two timer._'

"You don't…" The lovesick monk was deep in thought. "Maybe we should go protect them. Sango is not use to men surrounding her with attention. They could take advantage of her." Miroku stood up and nodded. "Inuyasha let's go."

"Worry she might cheat. Ha, it would serve you right if she did find someone else, who isn't a henti." The monk tapped him on the head with his staff. Inuyasha ignored the warning and continued teasing. "In Kagome's time they have books and magazines and TV shows on pleasing a mate. Sango could find a skilled mate over there. She might not want to come back here."

Miroku paled. Seeing that his friend was getting upset, Inuyasha decided to calm his fears. "Don't worry, Miroku. Sango's not a henti like you. Feh, Kagome is with her. She'll come back to you."

"Will she Inuyasha?" Miroku closed his eyes and let the breeze blow across his face. "If she dose come back it will be for Kohaku."

"Hey, guys." Shippo jumped out of the bushes and ran toward them. "Do you want to go the spring before the girls come back."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

AT first, Sango didn't let go of Kagome's hand the entire time they were out shopping, except to try on clothes. The demon slayer was anxious and excited. They didn't stay out long and only went to three stores near Kagome's home. The last store had the most…interesting items for sale. Women's negligee.

"Look at this." Kagome held out a soft violet negligee with matching shoes. The negligee bodice was low and the top was trimmed with white fur and gathered under the breasts. The hem of the sexy nighty was also trimmed with white fur and would come to the top of her thighs. The shoes were violet and fur trimmed, with a fat one inch heal. "It's the same color as Miroku's eyes."

A dark red blush spread across Sango's face and chest. The demon slayer was shocked. "I can't by that. It's… You can see…No!"

"Yes you can. We still have lots of the money left." A large naughty grin spread across Kagome's face. "I'm sure Miroku would love to see you wearing this."

Sango though of wearing the negligee in front of Miroku. "He'll…" The conservative slayer glanced at the rack of clothes, looking for something less revealing to buy. "They have one just like that one but in gold. The same color as Inuyasha's eyes." A large naughty grin spread across Sango's face. "I'm sure Inuyasha would love to see YOU wearing this."

Kagome blushed. The sales girl walked over and smiled at the blushing teenagers. "That negligee is guarantied to make him fall for you. Trust me it can make any guy forget any ex-girlfriend and have eyes only for you. He won't look not another girl after he's seen you in this."

"Forget any ex-girlfriend…"

"Not look at another girl…"

"I'll buy it!" Both yelled. After paying those and some other things the two happy girls headed home to show Kagome's mom what they had bought.

**… …. …. …. …. …. …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**AN ; ;** ; Shippo is so cute. Little cute fox cub baby. So cute. Oh, I want to say thank you to everyone who is helping me out. I don't have an editor and a few spelling errors are slipping past me. Thank you for all of the reminders. I am trying to fix the mistakes that you point out to me. And thank you Zeldagirl91 for offering to help and I just might need your help with chapters 25 and 26. They sound stupid. Thank you everyone and I hope that you like the story so far lemon in 25 and 26.


	28. Point Three

AN ; ; ; There is a lemon at the end of this. If everyone doesn't like it or feels that it is inappropriate to have a lemon then I will delete the scene. I don't want the whole fic remove form the web site, so if anyone has any problems please tell me. I don't want to piss off or upset anyone. OK?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER 25; ; 1987 point 3. Kagome doubts what Inuyasha feels for her.**

Shippo stared at the magazine that his aunts were grinning over. They claimed that it was part of Plan # 1987 point 3. How a brightly colored book was going to prove to Sango and Kagome that their men loved them. '_I don't know what how it will help but I hope it helps. Inuyasha keeps growling every time he looks at Kagome. I don't know why. Pagan calls it sexual tension but she won't tell me what that means._'

"This is perfect because we're helping both Sango and Kagome at the same time. It's like eating two cakes with one fork. PERFECT." The older hanyou jumped up and down in joy.

"Pagan, it's killing two birds with one stone, but your right it is a perfect. Now Shippo, you must make sure that none of the boys bother us. Oh, and I'm going to need three crayons and a pad of paper." The fox cub quickly handed her what she had asked for and ran off to find his new father and Miroku. Pagan set out some chips, canned salsa and soda. Angel dragged their bean-bag chair into the center of the room. The Darwin sisters had invited Kagome and Sango for a girl's day.

"Hello, little sisters." Angel welcomed the miko and slayer into their hut. "I found the coolest magazine. It's full of all these quizzes, beauty tips and who's hot and who's not, along with the latest fashion. Wait till you see how hot guys in our time are, Sango. You are going drool."

The four girls sat down and drooled over the latest hotties. Kagome grinned at Sango. A light blush covered the older girl's cheeks and she giggled with the sisters. The demon slayer was becoming more carefree and seemed less tense and withdrawn. '_If only we could find some way to save Kohaku?'_

"This is the test that I want to take. It's a yes or no quiz on HOW TO KNOW IF HE LIKES YOU OR LOVES YOU. It's easy, one person reads the questions and you just answer the question, then you add up the points. Pagan doesn't have a guy so she can read us the quiz."

"I could have one if I wanted one." The winged hanyou growled as she pasted out the paper and crayons. When everyone was seated and ready, Pagan started to read.

… **HOW TO KNOW IF HE LIKES YOU OR LOVES YOU QUIZ …**

Does he get angry when he sees you talking to other guys?

Does he do special things for you? Like visit you while your sick or stay by your side?

Does he go out of his way to make you happy?

Does he cheer you up when you're down? Bring you flowers, make you laugh or just hold you?

Does he worry about you?

Does he have trouble keeping his hands off of you?

Does he watch you when he thinks no one is looking?

Do you think that he loves you?

Is he always touching or hugging you?

Do you love him with all your heart?

Does he risk his life to save you? (That question wasn't on the test but Pagan knew that both girls would answer it yes. The more yes's the better. Besides it sounded cool.)

"Ok, count up the number of yes's that you have…Ready?

If you answered yes to less then five questions then he's just leading you on, get rid of him. That boy is just using you.

If you answered yes to five questions then he is your boyfriend. No question about that.

If you answered yes to six questions then you can easily turn his like into love.

If you answered yes to seven questions then he loves you.

If you answered yes to nine or more questions then start looking at wedding dresses because it's true love.

"So who got what? Kagome, you go first."

"I got nine yes's." Kagome yelled in joy. "NINE, wedding dress, true love nine."

"I counted eight yes's." Sango grinned happily. "I can't believe it. Miroku does care. He says it sometimes but then some pretty girl shows up and it's like I'm not there."

"That's just Miroku." Kagome patted her say-sister. "He's always been that way. It's part of his charm. I don't think that he would actually cheat on you."

Feeling uncomfortable with all the attention, the slayer decided to change the subject. Noticing that Angel had been quiet this whole time, Sango grinned at her. "What did you get Angel?"

"I only got three. Just three!" Angel wailed. "He's just using me for sex."

"WHAT?"

"Who?"

"Nani?"

"I promise him that I wouldn't tell. If he wasn't so hot then I'd dump him." The rest of the girl's day was spent comforting Angel and teasing Kagome and Sango about their boyfriends. Plan # 1987 point 3 was a well…it sort of worked.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The nervous young woman took a deep breath. A few days ago she had bought something that only a woman of loose morals would wear. After the impulsive buy, she had regretted it. She took another deep breath.

A young man from a neighboring village had shown up looking to hire them to kill a demon that was attacking their village. Kagome had wanted to come along but the modern girl had to go home to take an exam. All of the ramen was gone and Kagome's mom had promised to bake Inuyasha a cake next time he showed up. The hungry hanyou was not going to pass up on cake and ramen for a demon.

Miroku had offered to go with her, so Sango wouldn't be alone. The village was a day's walk away. Killing the lizard demon had been simple and took only a few minutes. Nothing about the trip had been troublesome until night fell. The small village had a small inn and a very deaf, lecherous innkeeper. The old man had put Sango and Miroku in a large room with only a thin screen dividing them. He had winked and told them that they were his only borders and that the inn was so far away from homes that they could make all the noise they wanted and no one would hear.

Both men had laughed at Sango's bright blush. After yelling at the old fool, the embarrassed girl stormed off to take a bath and change into a sleeping gown. The slayer pulled the robe close and silently cursed whoever had switched her sleeping gown with the violet negligee and thin silk robe.

Sango could hear Miroku moving about behind the thin screen dividing the room. '_What if he comes over here? Oh no!' _

"Goodnight Sango."

"Go…goodnight Miroku."

The monk took a deep breath and closed his eyes. '_Like she would really invite you to share her bed, baka._' He cursed himself. '_She'd sooner bed a demon then a hentai like me. I've change…a little. I haven't grabbed another girl's butt in four months and I don't mean anything when I ask women to bare my child. I say it to jest. It means nothing. Sango is the only one I want to carry my child_.' Miroku looked at his right hand.

"Curse you, Naraku. Any child I sire will carry this hole in their palm. It's better that I remain childless until Naraku is dead." Sango whimpered in her sleep.

"Kohaku…NO!" He could hear her tossing about in her sleep.

The monk sighed and stood up. The sound of her pain was too much. Miroku had never been able to let a female stuffer, even from a nightmare. He would go wake her…with a kiss… a long passionate kiss that would arouse her desires and her anger. '_Sango will surely strike me but it will be worth it._' The hentai smiled at the image of an angry slayer. He loved the way her eyes glowed when she was mad. '_Cool strength on the outside and fire and passion on the inside. The perfect woman._' Miroku stepped around the screen and froze.

Sango's restlessness had caused her to kick aside her blanket and the monk could clearly see what she was wearing. Miroku shook his head. His conservative, traditional Sango was wearing the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

The negligee bodice was low and the top was trimmed with white fur and gathered under the breasts. The hem of the sexy nighty was also trimmed with white fur and came to the top of her thighs. Tossed to a corner were violet shoes, trimmed with fur. '_She's every man's wildest dream come true._' Miroku felt the blood rush from his head to below his waist. As if in a trance, he walked toward the sleeping beauty and sat at her side.

… …**Lemon. If you are too young for this then don't read it… …**

Sango was having the most delicious dream of her whole life. She was back home in her village and married to Miroku. It was their wedding night and her true love was sitting at her side. Slowly he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers. Miroku licked at Sango's lips until they parted for him.

Her long fingers slid into his soft black hair. The hentai's uncursed hand caressed a path to her long legs. This dream felt too real, but Sango didn't want the dream to end. The slayer wanted to feel Miroku's bare flesh beneath her hands. Sango's hands slid to the collar of the robe he wore and one hand slide inside. The monk gasped at her bold move and he moved away from her to remove it.

When he was naked, Miroku leaned over his love once again. The monk's skilled mouth kissed a trail down to the fur-lined top of Sango's negligee. He kissed her breast through the violet silk and shocking waves of pleasure raced threw the innocent girl's body.

Sango's eyes flew open and she saw Miroku's dark head at her breasts. She gasped and pushed at his shoulders. "Miroku?"

His breathing was labored and his eyes had darkened to a deep plum. Miroku knew that what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help himself. Sango was his life and his love and he needed her in order to be whole. Miroku knew that he should move away and dress. It would to wrong to take the innocence of a woman he respected and loved without first marrying her. He felt a tiny bit of guilt, but it didn't cause the hentai move away or release her.

Sleep quickly cleared from Sango's mind and she blushed. It hadn't been a dream. Miroku had really been kissing and touching her, and she had kissed and touched him, and to make matters worst the hentai was…NAKED!

"Forgive me Sango. I didn't mean for this to happen, but the sight of you caused me to lose control." He whispered as a grin spread across his face. "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. It looks like we will have to marry sooner then I had planned."

"Nani?" The amorous monk smothered her questions and protests with a kiss. Sango felt herself losing the battle against passion. Her lips parted and his skillful tongue explored her mouth, while his hands caressed her bare skin. Their desire was too strong to hold back and the slayer gave her heart and body over into the monk's tender care.

"I love you, Sango."

"Miroku, I love you."

Once again their lips met and two lovers became one.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The early morning sun beat down on Miroku's eyelids. He stirred and felt his lover's body lying next to him. The monk opened his eyes and he propped himself up on one elbow to watch her sleep. His violet eyes memorized every line of her face. As much as he loved watching her sleep, they needed to be on their way.

"Sango." The monk kissed her soft forehead. "Time to rise and dress my love."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she blushed. Sango pulled the sheet up to her chin. She was new to his and still very shy. Miroku understood her bashfulness. "Do you wish privacy to dress?"

"Hai." The monk kissed her forehead and stood up. Sango sat up slowly, her body sore in certain places. Miroku picked up his robe and slid into it.

"I meant what I said last night, Sango." The intensity in his voice startled Sango into looking up. Brown eyes met violet ones. "I love you and as soon as we can, I'm going to marry you."

The demon slayer smiled and nodded.


	29. Point Four

**Thank you to Zeldagirl91 for helping me out with chapters 25 and 26. It is because of her that I was able to post these chapters so soon. Thank you for your help.**

**AN ; ; ; **there is a lemon at the end of this. If everyone doesn't like it or feels that it is inappropriate to have a lemon then I will delete the scene. I don't want the whole fic remove from the web site, so if anyone has any problems please tell me. I don't want to piss off or upset anyone. OK?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER 26 ; ; 1987 Point 4. Kagome doesn't know what to do about her feelings. And has a sweet tooth. **

'_He loves me._' Kagome was almost certain that Inuyasha did love her, but what did it mean and what would happen? '_Does he still love Kikyou? Can he love us both…Does he love her more…NO!_' tears gathered in her eyes. "Inuyasha."

Shippo kept quiet in his hiding place. '_Kagome needs to do something. Something nice for Inuyasha. Then…maybe they will kiss and get married. But what…?_' The little fox cub sat down and rubbed his red head. '_What does Inuyasha like? Food he loves food. Dad gets really happy when Kagome brings him chips and candy. He really likes sweet stuff. I have a plan._'

The cub quickly jumped up and run to the last hut. "Aunt Pagan! Aunt Angel! I need to talk to you."

"That is a wonderful plan Shippo. We'll call it…SWEET TOOTH."

This sounded very familiar. "Hey that sounds just like a plan that I came up with. Plan # 459; Sweet Tooth. I totally forgot about it. Dammit."

"That was a while ago. Our last plan was Plan # 1987 A-F BREAKING DOWN THE POINTS. We are on Plan # 1987 point 4, right now, but it's not really working. Sooo. Sweet Tooth we'll be plan #1987 point 4a. That is a great number. So what should we do first, Shippo?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

In the large cluttered hut at the end of the village, a little fox demon was sitting on the floor and humming to himself. Shippo flipped through the large cookbook that Pagan had given him. Plan #1987-4a was his plan and he was in charge of picking out the recipes for Kagome to make. The little fox cub was certain that his plan would work. Kagome loved cooking and Inuyasha loved eating. It was PERFECT.

Fox demons and dog demons were similar and Shippo was sure that whatever he liked, his new dad would love. '_We both like sweets and dad likes those garlic chips Kagome brings him. Pagan said there were recipes with garlic and potatoes in them and recipes of cakes and deserts. I just need to pick the best ones._'

"These are bookmarks." The older winged-hanyou handed Shippo some paper strips. "You can use them to mark the recipes."

"Hai." The little fox cub was reaching for them when Angel ran into the hut.

"Kagome and Inuyasha went back to her time."

Shippo's bright eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. "My plan failed and I didn't start it."

Both sisters rushed to reassure the little cub. "Don't cry. Kagome and Inuyasha are coming back."

"She's right." Angel picked up Shippo. "This will give you more time to pick out your recipes. This is perfect. Just what we need."

"Angel's right, nephew." Pagan patted his red head. "When they come back, everything will be ready. So no more crying."

Shippo rubbed his wet eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry. I just want to have a family again."

"We know, baby. Don't worry, everything will be all right. Now back to your brilliant plan, Sweet Tooth."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Plan # 1987 point 3 had worked better then any member of the love crew had imagined. For some time, Kagome had been trying to decide if she should sleep with Inuyasha. The young miko had denied the inu-hanyou because of Kikyou. She no longer cared if part of the tormented inu-hanyou's heart belonged to the dead miko because Kagome knew that part of his heart belonged to her. Inuyasha loved her, Kagome.

Kagome had made the biggest choice of her young life. She had chosen Inuyasha to be her first.

Kagome had picked a time when she knew that her family wouldn't be home. Her family had gone on a trip to visit a temple. Grandpa had insisted that she come along, but Kagome refused. The lie about Naraku had worked and the house would be empty for three nights and two days.

Inuyasha was downstairs eating Ramen, but soon he would come upstairs to sleep on the floor next to her bed. Except for that one time, he never tried to crawl into her bed and Kagome knew that unless she made the next move, Inuyasha would continue to sleep on the floor. The young girl took another deep breath. She was wearing the negligee.

The sound of footstep coming closer to her room caused her to tremble. Her fears and worries raced through her head.

"Kago…" Inuyasha froze and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

The golden negligee bodice was low and the top was trimmed with white fur and gathered under the breasts. The hem of the sexy negligee was also trimmed with white fur and came to the top of her thighs. The matching shoes were gold and fur trimmed, with a fat one-inch heal. Kagome's lips were painted a light red and looked soft and wet.

He felt the blood rush from his head to below his waist. Thinking, moving and speaking were all beyond his ability. He could only look. If he moved then…he'd take her_. 'I want her so much. She wants me. Kagome has to. Why else would she dress like that? No one is home. We're alone. All alone. She's mine. MINE!'_

His unwavering look and total stillness began to worry Kagome. '_Was I wrong? Why isn't he doing anything? We've kissed and almost made love…doesn't he…what's wrong? Maybe he doesn't like it?_'

"Don't you like it?" Inuyasha didn't say anything, he couldn't think straight, let alone speak. He swallowed. '_He isn't saying anything. Is something wrong? Do I look stupid?_' Kagome reached for her robe and licked her lips. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and sat down on the bed.

"You don't like the… forget it. It was a stupid idea. Go down stairs and I'll change. You can sleep in Souta's room if you don't want to be near me." The young girl fought against the tears. They clouded her eyes and prevented her form seeing Inuyasha's shocked look.

Inuyasha shook his head. Sleep in Souta's room alone, after he had seen her looking like that? '_Feh, I'm not leaving this room._' A smirk crossed his lips. '_She's not changing out of that._'

Kagome choked back a sob and the inu-hanyou shook his head. His love was sitting on her bed covering her eyes with her hands and softly crying. On quiet feet, he walked to her and knelt at her bare knee. He laid his silver head on her lap and waited.

Kagome's head jerked up. Wet eyes looked down at the silver head lying on her lap. The hem of the negligee came to the top of her thighs and the innocent girl could feel his face on her bare legs. His strong arms were around her slim waist and she could feel his hands on her back. He looked up and their eyes met.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry. I really like the…dress." His rough hands gently wiped away her tears. "I'm…

"Inuyasha?" He covered her mouth with his hand.

"No, listen." The untamed inu-hanyou knelt before her and offered her his heart. "I love you, Kagome. When…" He paused trying to find his thoughts. "I'm part demon and demons don't…we don't marry like humans. No monk or parties. I mark…bite you, so other Inu-youkai know that you are taken and then you have my pup. That's how Inu-youkai marry. Will you…Kagome…?"

Old fears and bad memories invaded his mind and caused him to stutter. Kagome's hands cupped his face and she leaned toward him and they kissed.

"Yes, I'll be your wife. I love you, Inuyasha." His face lit up with joy and Inuyasha smiled at this mate.

"I'm going to take care of you. I'll build you a hut. I'll make you happy, Kagome. I promise. Don't be afraid. I'm going to mark you, now." He pushed her thighs apart and pulled her to the edge of the bed, so his fangs could reach her neck. Kagome pushed aside her hair and bared her neck. Inuyasha's soft tongue licked the soft flesh and she trembled.

She felt his fangs and her hands gabbed his shoulders. Kagome gave a little whimper of pain and then it was over.

"You're my mate. My family." Inuyasha's heart swelled with joy at being able to say that. He had a son, a mate and soon he would have another pup with Kagome. The happy inu-hanyou looked at his wife and noticed the deep blush covering her face and the tenseness in her body. Kagome was afraid.

"You're afraid. We don't have to mate now. I marked you already so if you want to wait…we can. Do you want to wait?"

Kagome was touched by his concern for her. He wanted her but he was willing to wait. The modern girl knew exactly how much he wanted her. Inuyasha was pressed between her thighs and she could feel his arousal. She was afraid.

'_He's really big. Everyone says it hurts the first time but the pain goes away. He's really big. He could really hurt m…Inuyasha would never hurt me. He loves me._'

… … **lemon. If you are too young for this then don't read it… …**

Kagome reached up and slowly she pushed the gold robe off of her shoulder.

Inuyasha took off his haori and the pale shirt he wore under it. Kagome's heartbeat sped up and her breathing increased. Their lips met as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. From shoulder to hips they were touching.

He licked a path to her neck and relished the feel of his bite mark on her soft flesh. "I love you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "I love you."

His hand slid up Kagome's side to cup the back of her head. Gently his lips touched hers. He licked her lips in an attempt to get her to open her mouth. Her lips parted on a sigh. Once again he touched his lips to hers but this time he didn't draw back. The hanyou's soft tongue entered her sweet mouth. His mate's tongue touched his and Inuyasha deepened the kiss.

His lips were gentle at first but he quickly deepened the kiss by sliding in his tongue deep into her month. The kiss seemed unending and her bones melted. Inuyasha's hand caressed her and Kagome trembled at his touch. His clawed hands were gentle and she allowed them full access of her aroused body. Kagome's hands caressed his muscular chest. Sharp claws cut the straps of the negligee and Inuyasha pushed the gold silk to her waist.

Impatient, Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet. Both gasped at the feel of naked flesh touching. Wanting to feel his lips on hers, the young girl stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to her lovers. Strong hands pushed the remains of the negligee and her panties past her hips. Inuyasha stepped away from her to remove the rest of his clothes.

The naive young, girl gasped at the sight of her lover's body. The inu-hanyou picked his mate up and laid the trembling girl in the middle of the bed. Strong hands rung moans from deep inside Kagome's throat. Inuyasha covered her body with his own. With soft cry of pain and a moan of pleasure the two lovers became one.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome slowly came awake. She was in her own bed, lying on her side. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and she blushed. Inuyasha's warm body was press against her and his arm was around her. She opened her eyes and saw their clothes tossed about the floor.

The young girl felt her mate's tongue lick the back of her neck and the arm around her waist pulled her closer. "Good morning, mate."

"Morning Inuyasha." Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she turn over and kiss him or go wash or make breakfast?

Inuyasha could only see part of her face but the bright blush was hard to miss. '_Kagome is so cute…and shy._' The rough Inu-hanyou buried his face in her hair and inhaled. "I can smell myself all over you, Kagome." He could also smell the dried blood on the bed sheets. A deep frown appeared on his face and his voice was full of regret. "I'm sorry I hurt you last night. Are you ok?"

Kagome turned onto her back and looked into his golden eyes. "Everyone one said that the first time would hurt. Don't worry, I'm fine but…" She lowered her eyes and her voice. "I'm a little sore, but that's all."

Inuyasha sighed and lied on his back. "I won't be able to touch you tonight, will I? I can wait. We have the rest of our lives together. I better get up. Being this close to you is…I want you."

Kagome giggled at the regret in his voice. He sounded like a little boy having to wait till morning to open his Christmas presents. "Tomorrow we can…make love."

Inuyasha sat up and smiled down at her. "Really?" The miko nodded and laughed at his joy. "The sooner we get moving the sooner tomorrow will come. Stay here, I'm going to get your bath ready."

The happy inu-hanyou leapt out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. His mate giggled and got out of bed. She needed to wash her bed sheets before her mother got home. _'I can't let mom know that I'm marr…mated to Inuyasha. She'll flip. I'm still in school. I have to tell him._'

Kagome put on Inuyasha's haori and walked into the bathroom. The naked inu-hanyou was sitting besides the tub, pouring shampoo into the steaming water. The shy girl blushed. "Inuyasha?" He turned around and grinned up at her. Kagome kneeled in front of him and took his hands. "I love you and am proud to be your mate but…we can't tell my mother. I'm still in school; she'll flip. Girls in my time don't get married until after they finish school. She may not let me go back to your time. Do you understand?"

He was quiet for several minutes. "Can we tell Sango, Miroku, Shippo, the sisters and the villagers?"

"Of course. Girls in that time get married at fourteen. Don't forget you promise to build me a hut." Inuyasha pulled her in his arms. Kagome returned his embrace placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, Inuyasha and I want to always be by your side."

Her words touched the painful, lonely parts of his heart and eased the old wounds of hate and rejection. His eyes grew wet and he lifted Kagome in his arms and placed her in the tub. "I'm going to make us some Ramen."

He quickly turned and left but Kagome had seen the tears of joy in his golden eyes. "He was afraid that I was ashamed of him. That I would reject him. I would never leave you, Inuyasha."

… … … … … … …

Sweet toothhas been moved to the next chapter so this one could be posted sooner.


	30. Point Five

Thank you to Zeldagirl91 for lookings through this and checking for mistakes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER 27 ; ; 1987 point 5. Kouga has a huge crush on Kagome. Keeping with the points.**

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they walked into the village. It was dinnertime and everyone was settled into their own huts for the night. Sango, Shippo and the Darwin sisters were dining with Kaede. The inu-hanyou pushed aside the red door and let the young miko enter Kaede's hut. 

Miroku looked up and grinned. His violet eyes narrowing in on the teenagers' joined hands. His lecherous mind working overtime.

"Hey guys. Back so soon?" The younger sister asked. Keade nodded at the teens.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her. The miko let go of Inuyasha's hand to return the fox cub's embrace. The inu-hanyou's frown was noticed only by the hentai. "Your clothes smell of Inuyasha."

The miko and hanyou blushed at the innocent comment. Kagome lowered her eyes and Inuyasha quickly walked to sit next to Keade. "Were you wearing his haori again? If you're always cold then you should bring something else to wear. I don't want you getting sick."

"I'll bring a sweater, Ok? Let's sit by Pagan." Kagome carried Shippo over next to the winged hanyou.

The monk knew of several reasons how and why the young miko could be covered in Inuyasha's sent. All were very naughty. '_You lucky bastard._' Miroku grinned and leaned close to the blushing inu-hanyou. "You two seem…relaxed. Very relaxed. I wonder what you both did to leave you both so…relaxed? Tell us, Inuyasha, what you have been up to."

The bashful hanyou turned bright red and stuttered. Pagan looked from a blushing Kagome to a blushing Inuyasha and finally realized what had happened. "Oh, man! They finally slept together. Go Kagome! Was he any goo…."

Inuyasha had jumped up and whacked the loud-mouthed hanyou on the head. Pagan was lying at the other end of the hut. Little stars of pain dancing around her head. "Shut up, bitch! Anyone else want to say anything about me and Kagome?"

Everyone in the hut was silent. Shippo jumped on the dazed winged-hanyou and frowned. "Aunt Pagan, are you Ok?"

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Lets go to the spring, now." The miko nodded and the two hurried off.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Is it true?" The two young girls were sitting in the hot spring. Kagome nodded. "While you were away…Miroku and I went to a village to kill a demon… we were alone and…we were together, too." A dark blush spread across the demon slayer's face.

"You and Miroku…?" Sango nodded, her eyes cast down and a light blush stained her cheeks. Both girls looked at each other and giggled. "It was my first time. Inuyasha's too. I was wearing that new negligee we bought."

"Me too! Miroku said I looked beautiful. He wants me to wear it on our wedding night. We're going to get married after Naraku is defeated."

"That's wonderful, Sango." Kagome sunk deeper into the warm spring. "Inus mark their mate on the neck and they're married for life. Inuyasha marked me. See?" Kagome brushed aside her hair.

Sango's eyes widened at the round marks. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes, but only for a little while. I still want a traditional wedding. Then Inuyasha will build us a home here. Inuyasha wants children soon but I want to wait until I finish school and defeat Naraku before having any children."

A loud crashing and the sound of Pagan's voice reached them. Soon the sisters appeared with towels and grins.

"We want all the details."

"Yeah, don't leave anything out."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Everything was going well for the lovebirds, but Shippo and the sisters were worried that something might destroy the two couples' happiness. No one else saw it. Keade and the villagers noticed that Inuyasha was slow to lose his temper and willing and ready to help the villagers. He rarely yelled at or whacked Shippo on the head. Something which the fox cub was happy about.

The village also noticed a slight change in Miroku. The lecherous monk had completely stopped pawing the village girls. He spent most of his time pawing Sango and in deep thought. Yes, things were going well but not PERFECT. There were two huge problems standing in the way. One for each couple.

Problem number one: Miroku was a huge hentai. He had improved a lot. He didn't wonder off or chase women anymore. The only female he would touch and grab was Sango. Miroku still asked them to bear his child but that was the only hentai thing he did.

Problem number two: Two more points/plans left in the sister's point plan. First one was Kouga, and the second one was Kikyou.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The sisters believed that this would be the easiest plan to launch. After talking to everyone in their pack about Kouga, they had formed a plan. Ayame was at the center of their wonderful plan. "I believe that the reason Kouga denies his promise to Ayame is because wolves mate for life. If Kouga were to die fighting Naraku then Ayame would be alone. He worries about what would happen to her. What if they had pups? Kouga may have a crush on Kagome but he doesn't act like a man deeply in love. If he was then there is no way wolf boy would leave Kagome alone with Inuyasha."

"It makes sense." Shippo rubbed his red head. He didn't really understand, but if this plan kept Kouga from grabbing Kagome and upsetting his new dad then Shippo was all for it.

"First, we need to find this Ayame girl…wolf. Talk to her and make sure she still wants Kouga. Second, we need to find Kouga. Third, get them together. They're demon; maybe we could seal them in a cave and make them talk. Get them drunk. I'm not sure what we should do. I'll wait until after we talk to Ayame to decide. Shippo, any plans or ideas?"

The fox grinned. He had a plan. "My dad gave my mom flowers. Maybe Kouga could give Ayame some flowers."

"Great, Shippo. Pagan?"

"Play up the whole 'rebuild the pack' thing. If you get what I mean." The winged hentai winked. "Distract Ginta and Hakkaku so Ayame and Kouga can be alone. I can do that. Yeah, I would defiantly love to distract those wolves. Both of them at the sam…"

"Hey there is a child in the room!"

"Sorry."

"Ok. Shippo, do you think that you can sniff out Ayame. Great. I told everybody that we were going sight seeing with Shippo. They bought it. Alright lets go."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"It's been six days." Pagan flopped down on the cool grass. The valley they had landed in was quiet and looked like a post card. "Three days searching for this Ayame. We are not going to find her. Let's give up. Shippo, tell Angel that we should give up."

"I'm sorry but I can't pick up her sent." The fox cub had bragged that his scent of smell was just as good as Inuyasha's. The sisters had trusted him and he had failed and gotten them lost. Tears slid down Shippo's round face.

"Don't cry." Angel frowned. Almost every one of their plans had failed and even though Inuyasha and Kagome slept together, they still held back. '_Hell, I've never seen Inuyasha and Kagome kiss except for that time at the spring. They're lovers, but both seem to be waiting for everything to fall apart. It's all Kikyou's fault. I don't care if Kikyou is unhappy or whatever. She is making MY family unhappy and I hate her._' The older hanyou walked over and patted Shippo on the top.

"Don't worry, Shippo. Not finding Ayame is nothing to cry over."

"That's not why I'm crying. We're lost. I don't know how to get back to Kaede's village."

"WHAT!" Two voices yelled.

"We are going to die, Pagan. Nether one of us can hunt and I'm almost out of cigarettes. What the fuck are we going to do? You're the oldest, think of something. NOW!"

"Little brother will come and find us. All we have to do is wait for Inuyasha. Have a seat, we may be here for a while."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome knelt down next to the sleeping cub. The modern girl had returned to the Feudal era to learn that the sisters had taken Shippo flying with them three days ago. After yelling at, and then sitting Inuyasha, the concerned miko had ordered the ticked-off hanyou to search for the missing members of their family.

It had taken a day and a-half to find them. Inuyasha didn't rush to Shippo's side like Kagome had, but the young miko had seen him sniff the air. '_Doesn't he realize that I've been with him long enough to know what he does and why? Inuyasha is smelling for blood or illness or anything else that might be wrong with his son._'

"Shippo, wake up." The cub opened his eyes.

"Kagome." He threw his little arms around her neck and hugged her. Spotting Inuyasha frowning at him, Shippo wiggled out of the miko's embrace and walked over to his adopted father. "I'm sorry that we were gone so long. We got lost and I couldn't smell our path or remember where we were. I'm sorry."

The inu-hanyou knelt and took the crying cub into his arms. "Pups get lost and become pains in the ass. It's what you do. Shippo! You were lost, I found you. Everything is ok, so stop crying. No more going off without me. You're too young and the sisters are bakas."

"Hey!" The sisters frowned and Pagan stuck her tongue out. "Can we go home now?"

He nodded. "Kagome, ready?" Inuyasha was shocked at the sent of tears. The ruff hanyou gently cupped the young girl's chin and raised her face to his. Inuyasha frowned at her tears. "Why are you crying?" He brushed away her tears.

"You're a good father, Inuyasha." She smiled up at him. A blush spread around the young hanyou's face.

He smirked. "I'm a great father but I'd be a better father if we had more pups and Shippo could use a brother or sister. We should make another pup. Tonight. Let's go home now."

Kagome laughed as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "You're as bad as Miroku." Inuyasha's grin widened.

The love crew smiled. Their plan hadn't been a total failure.


	31. Point Six

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**CHAPTER 28 ; ; 1987 Point 6. Kagome Thinks That Inuyasha Sees Her as Kikyou's Replacement**

"I never really got a good look at that Kikyou girl." Pagan leaned against a tree near the well. Kagome, Sango and Angel were at the pool. It was all part of plan # 1987 point 6. The plan was easy. Record Inuyasha telling Pagan that Kikyou and Kagome were two different people. "Is it true that she looks like Kagome's twin. Exactly alike."

"Feh, only a fool would confuse them." Inuyasha ignored the wired sound coming form one of Pagan's pants pockets. The modern hanyous carried all kinds of things with them. "Their scents are different and Kagome is shorter. Smiles more. Why do you ask?"

"I'm bored and we've talked about everything else." The bored hanyou tossed a ball in the air and caught it. "Is there something you would like to talk about?" He shrugged and looked away. Pagan could tell that the subject was off limits but she didn't care. This old girlfriend of his was dead and had tried to kill both Kagome and Inuyasha. Pagan did not like her.

"Angel told me that she was going to kill us that day. You know, the day you and Kagome were naked and making out in that spring."

"We were not naked. Feh, we're mates now. I can be naked with Kagome." Inuyasha blushed and hoped up into a tree. Even though, He wasn't a virgin, Inuyasha was still embarrassed by the way the sisters talked about sex. What he and Kagome had was special. Pagan simple flew up the tree.

"Like I was saying. Why would anyone want to kill us?"

"Maybe cause you're a pain in the ass."

The modern hanyou ignored him. "Is it because were hanyous? That's why she wanted to kill us, because we're part demon. What a bitch! To hate someon…"

"Don't call her that!"

Pissed, Pagan forgot all about the plan. "Why not? She goes around trying to Kill you, Kagome, me, Angel and no one thinks that she's a bad person. Hello!…trying to kill someone who is NOT threatening you, sort of makes you evil. Plus, she steals the souls of the dying. Kikyou IS evil. Don't run away, Inuyasha. I'm speaking the truth."

The two hanyous growled at each other.

"Stay out of this. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe if you would talk to us instead of turning away or running away then I would know. I can't believe that you expect us to sit around while that dead girl trys to kill everyone we love." Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and Pagan followed him. "I'm trying to help you, Inuyasha. You may not believe it but we're a family. Not by blood but by life and fate. We were brought together to help each other. Please tell me what there is between you and Kikyou. What happened?"

"She died because of me."

"Wrong! Kikyou died by her own actions. Kikyou saved Onigumo. Kikyou nursed him. And because of Kikyou's deeds Naraku was created. It's HER fault that Naraku attack you and killed her. NOT your fault, Inuyasha. None of this is your fault. Kikyou started everything.

Don't try to tell me that she was distracted by you or that her feelings for you made her weak. Bullshit! Miroku is a huge henti and he is a very strong monk. He loves Sango. Everyone can see it and that henti admits his love for her. They have even slept together.

How come his feelings of love haven't made him weak? How come having sex didn't make him weak? Or top him from being a monk? If Kikyou truly loved you with all her heart then she would have been stronger. Why can't y…"

"Why can't you leave me alone? Do you want me to hurt you?" Inuyasha growled and claws dug into the palms of his hands. Drops of blood fell on the soft grass. His rage was building and he needed to be alone.

"O.K. but if you think that I'm going to stand by and let her hurt a member of MY family then you're dreaming. By the way, YOU are a member of my family, little brother. So is Kagome, you're MATE. You see Kikyou's soul catchers and you run off and leave her. What if Kagome is pregnant? Will you leave your mate and pups because you feel guilty? You claim that Kikyou died for you but you forget that Kagome has given up her whole life for you. Kagome loves you and accepts you as you are." Pagan flew off.

Finally alone, the angry hanyou sat down to think. Some of what Pagan had said sounded true. Inuyasha didn't want to believe it but everything had started with Onigumo and Kikyou. The miko had found the bandit and kept him hidden in a cave so that she could care for him. The only reason Naraku had gone after Inuyasha was to made him attack Kikyou, so she would use the jewel to save her own life.

'_I should have known that it wasn't Kikyou. Naraku's sent is different from hers. Why didn't I question it? What if Kikyou's death wasn't my fault? Am I still bound to her? Things have changed. I'm different. Kikyou is different and I don't lov… _

_FUCKING BITCH! Why didn't you shut up and leave me alone, Pagan? SHIT!'_

The confused and angry hanyou sat alone for several hours thinking. Inuyasha wasn't as stupid as everyone believed. He just didn't know a lot about interacting with others. Friendship, helping others, and love were things he had very little contact with until he met Kagome. Inuyasha had learned a lot over the past years.

Kikyou had been the first human to befriend him and the lost teen had been so grateful that he would have done anything for the miko. The inu-hanyou couldn't believe that someone could care about him.

"I doubted Kikyou. I kept waiting for her to betray me. Would it have worked out between us if Naraku hadn't interfered? Would I still have doubted her? Would I have let go of my hate and anger or resent Kikyou for making me give up who I was?

What about Keada's village? Would the villagers have accepted me as a human? Or would they hate me for marrying Kikyou and freeing her from being a miko?"

He sighed and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and let the warm sun beat down on his face. Slowly he remembered his time with Kikyou. It was bittersweet and caused his heart to ache. He couldn't lie to himself anymore.

Inuyasha remembered what an old human in his mother's village had said_. 'You know the truth when it brings you great pain. For a lie can easily be changed and made pleasant_.' This was certainly the truth. Because it hurt and this was more painful then being sliced to pieces.

"The truth is that, I don't think that we were meant to be together. There was too much against us. Including ourselves. The villagers would have hated me for taking you. You would wonder if it had been the right thing to do. Keada would have still had to become the village miko at a young age. I wouldn't be a hanyou and couldn't protect you. I would always miss my demon half.

Fuck, I might have even have grown to resent you for making me give up my srenght, speed and everything that I was. It would have failed. We were never meant to marry, Kikyou. Fate sent Naraku to keep us apart. Fate brought you back from the dead to be a miko and it sent Kagome to me. I…I love, Kagome."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miroku grinned at the four pretty village girls walking pasted him. He admired their youth and beauty and compared them to his love. As always they fell sort of Sango. No woman could compare to her. No other had her strength, beauty, compassion or her passionate nature. 

The hentai closed his eyes and thought of their one night together_. 'Sango, you have taken over my body and mind. The moment Naraku takes his last breath I shall wed you. Our children will be free of this cursed wind tunnel. Kami, please don't let her be pregnant. If she were to bear a child then that child will be cursed. I would rather die alone then past this fear and pain to our children. Please understand, Sango._'

"Miroku, is something wrong?" The woman of his thoughts stood before him. The small neko cuddled in her arms.

"Nothing is wrong, my love." She blushed and stuttered. The hentai grinned at her shyness. '_She looks so lovely._'

"I…I was heading to Keada's hut. She asked me to help her pick herbs. I…I should go."

"I will see you at dinner." Sango nodded and hurried ahead. The lecherous monk smirked. '_My sweet Sango is still a blushing maiden. Once we are married, it will be my pleasure to help rid you of your shyness. I know lots of different ways to help you overcome your bashfulness, my love. Once Naraku is dead we will have several children._'


	32. The End

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHAPTER 29 ; ; Is there a Phycologiest in the House. **

"SIT BOY! My cooking is not gross." Kagome turned to leave. After Pagan's talk with Inuyasha, the hanyou had returned pissed and kept snapping at everyone, including Kagome.

"STOP right there. You two fight over the littlest things and it is driving us crazy. There will be no sitting and no running away and no sulking and no insults. Both of you follow me, NOW!" Shocked by Angel's outburst Inuyasha and Kagome followed the pissed hanyou into the forest.

Shippo peaked out from behind Pagan's wings "Angel is almost as scary as Kagome."

Angel sat down near the creek. The peaceful sound of water would help to claim everyone's nerves. "Now lets talk about some of the fights you two get involved in. One of them in over food. Inuyasha you need to stop insulting Kagome's cooking."

"It's too spicy." He smirk at the modern girl. "It's not my fault if she can't cook."

"Inuyasha Si…"

"Stop that!" Angel glared at her family. "Inuyasha, no insulting and Kagome, no sitting. We say what we feel. Ok…back to our discussion. We were talking about…Oh yes…

Kagome you don't see any difference between you and Inuyasha but he is part demon. Demons have different tastes them human. They are either more or less sensitive to certain things. Could that be the reason that Inuyasha doesn't eat or like some of the stuff you cook?"

"Maybe…I never thought of that." Kagome frowned at her shoes. '_Maybe Inuyasha doesn't mean to insult my cooking. He just can't eat spicy stuff._'

"Inuyasha stop sticking out your tongue at Kagome! Now, Inuyasha if you don't like something then just say that. You don't need to be so harsh. Kagome goes through a lot of trouble to cook for all of us. She needs to shop for the food and ingredients. Carry it home and prepare and cook everything. Then pack it and bring it here. Even if you don't like it you should still thank her for everything that she did. Don't you agree?

"Please share your thoughts with us. Inuyasha?"

The pissed inu-hanyou crossed his arms and looked away. "Feh…thank you for the food Kagome. I don't like spicy food. Happy now?"

"Yes." Kagome grinned at him. In the distance four sets of eyes watched. "I brought some Ramen for you if you didn't like the curry."

The inu-hanyou golden lit up with delight at the mention of his Raman noodles. "I was going to make it for you but I got so mad when you said my cooking tasted like dead bugs that I forgot about it."

"See how easy it is to avoid confusion and fighting when you talk instead of insulting Kagome or sitting Inuyasha. Now lets talk about Kouga." Angel ignored the other hanyou's growl and the human girl's frown.

The inu-hanyou jumped up and glared at the pain-in-his-ass say-sister. "Why do we have to talk about that mongrel?"

"You don't realize it but every time you he comes around you lose your temper and then you glare at Kagome. Oh, lets not forget that you always insinuate that Kagome is a sult."

"I would never do that!"

"Then why do you always say that I lead Kouga on? I'm just being nice." Kagome glared at the inu-hanyou. "Just because I've slept with you doesn't mean that I sleep with every guy I meet."

"I know that…but you don't have to let him hold your hand. I don't like him touching you." Inuyasha glared back. "No one should touch you but me. I'm your mate."

His mate's eyes softened with understanding. "There is no need to be jealous, Inuyasha. I don't love, Kouga. I love you, only you. Besides, we have been married for only a few weeks. I haven't seen Kouga for over two months. When I do see him then I will tell Kouga that we are mates. Happy?"

"Yes. No more hand holding." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat down next to Kagome. She leaned against him and the tense inu-hanyou relaxed.

The winged-hanyou was bursting with joy. They were talking actually talking. It had taken months of bitching and planing but Inuyasha and Kagome were taking the first real steps toward a future together. Just one more huge issue left to discuss. Evil Kikyou!

"See how easy things are when you sit down and talk them threw instead of insulting or sitting each other. Don't you agree Inuyasha?"

"Feh." The miko giggled at Inuyasha's answer. She reached up and scratched him behind his puppy ears. The inu-hayou made gave a happy little moan and tilled his head. It was the cutest and most affectionate thing that Angle had ever seen.

'_This is the first time Inuyasha has completely let down his emotional wall in front of me. All the big puppy needed was someone to love him. Oh, things are going so well. They are so cute together. I hate to break the mood but…_'

"We just have one more thing to go over."

"You made us talk. Now shut up and go away." The inu-hanyou laughed at Angel's shocked face. Kagome tugged on one of his ears and Inuyasha growled.

"Be nice, mate." The miko smiled at her say-sister. "What is it, sister?"

"K…Kikyou." The happy young couple froze. "If you both really want to be together and one day marry then you can't keep ignoring Kikyou. She's a roadblock that neither one of you can get past.

Inuyasha, You need to come to grips with what you feel. Will you run off and leave Kagome when she's pregnant to see Kikyou? Will you let her drag you into hell and abandon the family you have?

Kagome, You need to stop feeling guilty. It's not your fault that Kikyou died. Do you still feel that you have stolen Kikyou's life?

Please don't run away from this. Stand and face it. Shippo sees you as his parents. He needs you, both to grow up and BE adults."

Silence. The teenagers were sitting a few inches apart and Angel became worried as neither one spoke. Maybe it was too soon to talk about Kikyou? "Say something! Guys? Kagome?"

"Do you still love Kikyou?" Her eyes were cast down and her shoulders were stiff.

"I will always care for her. She was the first person who cared about sins my mother die." Inuyasha walked to Kagome and took her small face in his hands. "I love you, Kagome. You both hold a piece of my heart. You're different, Kagome. You don't want to change me and you are happy as you are. I made you my mate because I want you to belong to me. I love you. Do you still want to be my mate?"

"Yes." The two kissed and Angel decided to leave the young couple alone. Now that Kagome and Inuyasha had settled their differences and Miroku had stopped hitting on other women, the love crew was no longer needed. A large grin appeared on Angel's face. They no longer needed to think up mach-making plans but there were other plans waiting.

Angel went off the find the two other members of the love crew. Shippo and Pagan were needed to help create their greatest plan ever.

"Plan # 1, Wedding Bells."

**…… … …. …. …. **

**…… … …. …. …. …. …. …. …. … **

**AN; ; ; ;** There will be a sequel. I don't know when. When I write a sequel to this then I will wait until I have finished half or all of it before posting. That way everyone won't have to wait ssooo long for the next chapter to be updated.

Here is a preview of the first chapter in the sequel to Match-Making Demons. No name for sequel, as of today. Again the sequel will be posted in several months.

**… … …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ……**

**… … …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ……**

Naraku stared at the pieces of broken glass the insects were carrying. One by one they dropped the pieces into the palm of his hand. This was all that remained of his little Kanna. Of all the demon's creations, Kanna had been his favorite. She rarely left the castle and would listen to everything he said.

"The perfect daughter. Quiet, obedient, and well mannered. Inuyasha will pay for taking her life."

The sound of Kagura's footsteps echoed throughout the lonely hallways. '_She also mourns Kanna's death._' Kanna was the wind demon's sister and the closest thing to a friend any of them had. The soft steps were coming closer to his room. Naraku was surprised. Kagura loathed him and only came when summoned. He had NOT summoned her so then why was she coming? The demoness hurried walked into his room.

Her eyes and face were wet from tears. "I demand that you recreate Kanna."

"I can't do that." Her hanyou brother turned and walked to the window.

"Naraku, you have pieces of her mirror and the jewel shards, why can't you recreate her? Do it!" Her hands clenched the handle of her small fan.

"I created Kanna, you and the others by using the demons within. I do not have the demons necessary to create another void demon. If it were possible to recreate Kanna then I would. She was far more loyal then you."

Naraku turned to looked at his younger sister and was pleased by the sorry he saw in her red eyes. Perhaps Kagura would be willing and eager to risk her life to kill Kanna's murders. He could use her pain to gain her loyalty and destroy Inuyasha. "Fear not Kagura. Inuyasha will pay for Killing our dear Kanna. I promise you."

Kagura nodded and left the room. She didn't trust Naraku and nothing was going to change the way she felt. Naraku thought nothing of sending them into danger. Did he expect her to believe that he cared about Kanna or as one of his other brothers or sisters.

"He's up to something. I can feel it."


End file.
